B, You Shot Me
by PotatoCake
Summary: Leviathans are starting to take over the States, and to top it all off, Bobby is dropped with the news that he has twin daughters. Can he handle the lost years of fatherhood? The two boys were enough to keep him up at night, but now, two girls he never even knew? This will be an adventure. (Warnings for, well, everything.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

 _ **Beth and Kris are some characters that I have had sitting in a dusty box for some years now. I'm just writing this for fun, so bare with me. I also felt like Kevin Trann, eating plain pancakes, trying to get this thing together. Lol. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Beth and Kristina were driving down the road. Kristina was kicked back in the passenger's seat, reading from a thick black leather-bound book. Her brows were furrowed together as she jotted, circled, and footnoted things every now and then. Beth was driving, bored, she drummed her fingers against the wheel in tune with the radio. It had to of been 37 hours she'd been driving now, she damn well needed a very strong cup of coffee with rum. Stifling another yawn, she glanced at her twin sister.

"We should be getting there soon, about another half hour." She said. Kris didn't look up from her study, "You said that three hours ago." she pulled out that old marked up map again and looked at it closely. Beth rolled her eyes, for identical twins they sure as hell were polar opposite. The only way to tell them apart was the smell. Beth reeked of booze and tobacco most days, while Kris smelled just like Ivory soap and the libraries that she made homes out of.

They had been on a road trip from Florida, headed straight for wherever in God's name that old map sent them to. It had been almost two days since their aunt had sent them off, after Beth decided to pull the trigger and paint the mantel with their father's brains. Their Nan had given them the map and black book, and told them to follow it. That the man they were being sent to could help, and she promised to clean up Beth's mess. Beth was disgusted with the whole thing, she didn't need any help from anybody. Twenty one years of her father was enough. She shook the onslaught of memories away before they could surface and yawned again.

"Do you want me to drive?" Kris asked, not looking up from the faded map.

"Like I'd trust you behind the wheel of Curtis the Cutty , haha, no." Beth said flatly, she would never let anyone behind the wheel of her 1972 Cutty. No way in Hell.

They continued to drive in silence, the only sounds that could be heard was an amazing AC/DC solo and tire against asphalt. Every once in a while Kris would direct her – 'turn here'; 'next exit'; 'too far lead foot, now you gotta bust a U turn.' Beth was getting annoyed, very.

Kris seemed to come back from the nether world of literature, she said. "Hey B, two hotties walking the side of the road at two O' Clock." She was smirking, pointing up ahead out of the windshield. Beth looked, and sure enough, there walked two long, tan, and handsome men. The shorter one carried an orange gas can. Beth side eyed Kristina, "Should we pick 'em up?" she asked, a sly smirk on her face. She eased off of the gas pedal and whipped the wheel to the side of the road, holding the break as they got next to the two wayward hitchhikers. They stopped and looked at the car with suspicion.

"What if they're serial killers?" Kris chimed in whisper, a tone of unease in her voice. "I got it covered, little sister." Beth reassured, pulling the car up in park, and tucking her pistol into the back of her pant line. She rolled down the drivers window and propped herself out of the window, looking over the top of the car at the two strangers.

"Need a lift?" Her hand was resting at the bottom of her back. Finger ready to pull the trigger, if need be. She lit a fresh cigarette, creating a diversion of sorts. Nan had tried to teach the twins some handy things when it came to the Male specimen, but the lit cigarettes turned into full blown nicotine addiction. The shorter one gave a low whistle, "Nice ride…" he said, mainly to himself, admiring the Candy Apple paint job. "Thanks." Beth muttered, not really hearing him talk about the make and model. The larger one had a set face, his eyes did that same thing that Kris' did when she was in deep thought. He stared her down for a moment, hazel eyes quizzically steady on her. Beth felt a little uncomfortable, a feeling of being caught with blood on her hands. She gripped the gun in the hem of her britches a little tighter. The short guy with the gas can seemed not to notice, he turned to the tall one. "What do you say, Sammie, lets hitch a ride back to the car with the double mint twins." He sounded a little giddy. Beth wanted to shoot him first and peel out right at that moment, leave 'em both in the smoke of her tires, but Sammie – his name was, said, "Yeah, sure." Sam tried to mask his unease, but Beth saw right through it, the gears in his head were spinning so fast, she knew she had to watch out for this guy. Beth leaped the rest of the way out of her window, opened her door for the two to get in the backseat, and made a sharp maneuver to tuck the six shooter into the inside pocket of her jacket. She took her seat and revved the Cutty back to life, "Im Beth, and this is my sister Kris." they began back down the road. Gas can man offered up a half smile, a devils grin. "Dean, and this jolly green giant is my brother, Sam." Beth eyed them in her rearview mirror, and noticed the nervous twitch Sam's face gave, his eyes darting. "Thanks for the lift." he said stiffly. Tension was tight in the vehicle and Beth looked at her sister for some help, Kris caught her eye and the silent message was received. "So, out of gas, huh?" Kris piped up, turning in her seat, setting aside her treasure map and quest book on top of the center console. Beth noticed Sam's eyes dart to the console, then to Dean, then back to the console. Suddenly his eyes found hers watching him in the mirror, and she looked back to the road.

"Yeah, Baby needs to eat." said Dean, he leaned into the center of the console, butting his head between the sisters. "So are you girls from around here?" he asked, Kris said, "Nope, we're just on our way up here for our fathers funeral." She lied, causing awkward silence. "Sorry to hear that." Sam spoke after a while. Beth hit the gas pedal harder and soon they were flying down the back country strip. She searched up in the distance, and said, "Is it that black beauty to the left?" "That's her." she let her foot off of the gas and coasted to a stop next to the Impala. This time Beth was the one to let out a whistle. "Nice wheels, Dean." Thinking about not shooting him now. The twins opened up the doors and let Sam and Dean out. Beth wasted no time in getting back in her car, they still had a ways to go.

 _One way, or another, im gonna lose ya, im gonna trick ya, trick ya, trick ya._ The radio sang on low volume.

"Blondie?" Dean was smug as he looked down at Beth's bottle dyed black hair from the other side of the car door, it was claw clipped to the side of her head in some kind of sloppy side ponytail, blonde roots stuck out, he chuckled to himself, then he leaned into the window. "Thanks…" Dean grunted. The tiredness on her face was unmistakable. "Get to a motel or somewhere and catch some rest, Beth, you're getting that road trip crazy eye." He advised, pointing a finger to his face, trying to mimic the big-eye-little-eye thing. "Sure thing, Dr. Dean…" she muttered sarcastically, causing him to flash a half smile, her eyes drooped lower. Dean patted the top of her car twice, "I mean it. Even if that means sleeping with that six shooter in your hand instead of in your butt crack." He gave her a soft wink, and turned on his heel, looking like a smug dog. She put the car back into drive, but she held onto the breaks for a moment as she watched Dean walk to the back of the Impala with a full gas can. He caught her gaze, and they held eye contact, she thought of his reaction if she 'accidently' crammed Curtis into the side paneling of Baby. Instead, she flipped him off, causing him to start in offence. "Ha-ha…" she tossed her head back in sleep deprived laughter. "Thanks again, ladies." Sam said, he held one hand behind his back, leaned against the driver's side, and had the other raised up in farewell. "Not a problem." Said Beth, flipping her cigarette butt out of the window and holding her two fingers up in peace. She started down the road again, hitting the gas so hard the tires squealed out, burning rubber, leaving her mark on the side of the road with the two brothers.

"I think that's the nicest I've ever seen you be to a guy." Kristina thought out loud. Beth tried to make a smile, "Hmm, you were right, that short tall one looked like a Nan's old fashioned fresh baked Granny Smith apple pie." she pondered, looking into the rearview mirror at the little specks of the two and the beautiful car.

Kris shook her head with a grin, "He was right, you need to sleep." she went to grab her objects of obsessive study, but they were gone. "What…" Kris muttered, she felt the floorboards around the console, making sure they hadn't fallen with Beth's crazed speed demon driving.

"Son of a bitch!" Kris exclaimed, causing Beth to startle a bit, Kris went on. "Those damn handsome hitch hikers took them!" she was working herself up, "Turn around!" she screeched "Now!" Beth grunted, desperate for sleep, not giving a darn about her sister's treasure hunt to the center of bum-fuck-Egypt. It was the only thing to do though, because they didn't make it this far just to be jacked of their only league in this town. Without that map, they were sitting ducks, and Nan made it clear that Beth was to never show her face in the state of Florida ever again. "Okay, we'll go get your stupid map!" Beth cut Kris off from her furious outrage with her own. "Stop yelling in my ear!" Kris sobered back into a mute state. Beth growled and maneuvered the car just right to cut another U-y, she stomped the gas pedal to the floor and rolled back in the direction of the Impala. "This better not turn into a goose chase…" Beth was clenching her teeth, tired crankiness finally began to set in on her. She was a natural born hunter, and if she had to hunt these two thieves down on two – maybe three days no sleep and a quarter tank of gas - she would rip their heads off bare handed.

They reached the point of Beth's peel out and the Impala was long gone, the dust had even settled.

 _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy…_

"Balls…" Beth growled. She turned the volume up so loud you could almost hear Curtis the Cutty's heartbeat. She began to meditate, then hitched her seat up straight and put the pedal to the metal again.

"Dude, these are some heavy hunter documentations." Sam said from the passenger side of the Impala. They were in on an order to lay low, parking Baby at Bobby's, because stupid Leviathans stealing their faces. Dean was, well, pissed off. "Did you manage to take a look at that Beth chicks rack?" He changed the subject. "Black goo or not, those twins were hot." Sam looked at him and huffed, giving him that are-you-stupid look. "Dean, no…Kris was reading deep into this, this map when we got picked up."

 _But if I stay here with you, girl, things just couldn't be the same. Cause im as free as a bird now, and this bird you cannot change._

Dean shrugged, "And? Another nerd hunter, great. That other sister was packin' heat - why are we even discussing them?" He suddenly had a feeling that Lucifer was back in his brothers head, making him pick up those girls' things like that. Sam was never one for taking another nerds books. "You know what, I'm gonna turn this car around, and I'm gonna see if I can score myself another round of Double Mint twin action." He cut his wheel and began driving in the direction they just came from, he floored the acceleration to a steady 80. "Dean!" Sam yelped, adjusting himself to the sudden speed, "This map goes straight to Bobby's house!" he had to raise his voice over the sound of the radio. Dean drove on, in all seriousness he wanted to drive his car as far and as long as he could. Twin action would be great too, but he just wanted to drive the miles. With all the Leviathan crap they had to clean up – he only felt at peace behind the wheel of the Impala. He wasn't going to give that up, not yet. Not if he could cause a long enough diversion to avoid going down that dark tunnel. Always searching for that light Sam always talks about, but not finding it. Going down the tunnel so deep, sometimes, he seen his own hunters funeral. They didn't even know how to kill the damn things yet. So in the moment he searched for a Candy Apple cutlass. If they were, in fact, actual hunters. And if they were looking for Bobby, Sam and him could give the girls a run around, make sure they knew who they were in business with. It was strange to Dean, he turned down the radio and shared his thinking with Sam. "You gotta be _pretty damn close_ to Bobby to know where he lives." Sam added _mater-of-factly_ , Dean nod along, "We've got to investigate, keep an eye out for that cutlass." For a moment he imagined himself driving behind the wheel of that classic. The world, or fate, destiny, or whatever; owed him that much, and the speedometer needle slowly started to creep up to a steady 90.

In the darkness he spotted a set of headlights, the car was flying at an alarming speed. He knew it was them, and so he wheeled onto the opposite side of the road, "DEAN. What are you doing?" Sam clutched around in panic, trying to think as Dean drove head on at the cutlass. "Winner winner, chicken dinner!" The speeding cars slowly, very slowly, lowered their power until they came to a ghosting stop. Their front ends created a blinding spot light in the falling darkness. For a moment Dean thought he finally knew what all the talk was about, that light at the end of the tunnel. Then suddenly the cutlass made a fast reverse, the cutty leaped as Beth hit the brakes so fast that Dean was anticipating the sound of her transmission dropping. Instead her car zoomed forward and sent Baby rocking.

"BITCH!" Dean was stunned, he leaped from the car and inspected the damage, and the rest of them got out as well. "You busted my headlight!" he kicked at the busted glass lying on the street, pointing his gun at Beth. "YOU." He growled. "You…" she seethed angrily, tossing aside her half a smoke, she drawled out her own gun and held it steady. Then Sam's phone rang, there was a stillness before he answered it. "Yeah…"

"No, he didn't tell me." Sam shot a look at Dean as if he could hit him.

"We're actually with them right now."

"Yeah, got it. See ya soon." He shoved his phone back into the pocket of his coat, then turned to Dean with tired eyes. He was so done with his brothers bullshit. "Dean, that was Bobby, an-" he was cut off, "We're looking for Bobby." Beth snarled, saying his name like it was bitter on her tongue. "You, shut up." Dean grunted, his gun still steady as well. Sam rolled his eyes, "We know." He said to the girls, then he turned to his gun wielding brother again. "Dean. This is Kristina Singer and Beth Singer…Bobby's daughters." The look on Deans face made Sam laugh, "Ladies, if you'd just follow us, we will guide you to Bobby's." Kris took a step forward, "Give me back my book." she demanded. Sam was done, with another shake of his head he got back into the Impala. "When we get to Bobby's." He shouted out of the window. A gunshot went off, and the door mirror on the passengers seat exploded, Sam startled, instinctively dropping low for cover. "HEY!" Dean shot his gun off, and Beth staggered back onto the asphalt.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**_

* * *

Beth Singer let out a grunted croak of trying to not break into sobs as she bled all over Bobby's library. "Oh God – Whiskey, somebody hand me the damn whiskey!" she was sure it was her scream she heard as Sam Winchester tried to dig the bullet from her shoulder. The old man, Bobby, made a rush to get her what she requested, and handed her the strongest bottle of alcohol that he possessed. She snatched it from him without the slightest 'Thank you.' and popped the top of it. She chugged a hearty amount of it down without a beat, "Ahhh…" she sighed, then, as she poured a splash of it over the open gunshot wound, she grunted again, this time it was sustained. Kris tried to hold her steady for Sam to operate, "Your stupid brother," Kris started, angry as a piston, "Sam, if she was going to shoot you, you'd be a dead man." She growled in unpleasantness as Beth jolted under her grasp again from his digging with surgical thongs. She replaced her cries with kissing the whiskey bottle. The more Beth drank, the more her head buzzed and the less she was in agony. Very suddenly her head began to turn into quite, numb mush. Sam was apologetic, "I'm sorry, Beth." he mused, digging deeper into her flesh. She drank even deeper, anything to stop what she was currently feeling. "Dean Winchester, is it?" she suddenly asked, glaring up at the eldest brother, ignoring the weird feeling of Sam digging out the bullet. "The one and only." He bit off, his face was set in annoyance.

Her glare dropped, she looked at him soberly. The expression on Deans face faltered for a second. Their stare contest didn't end as Beth raised the bottle and drank deeply, a quarter of the bottle cleared already. "Here." She offered the whiskey out to him, he reached out and clasped his hand around the bottle. He took a hearty drink, and kept his eyes on her. "That was a nice shot, Winchester." Bobby and Dean shared a curious look with one another. "Got it!" Sam piped, and Beth let out another deep grunt of agony as he slowly extracted the bullet. Beth began to pant for breath, then she held it. As Sam pulled the bullet out she gasped out, turning her head to examine her wound that he continued to doctor. It was a bloody mess. He picked up the needle, made the first stitch, and she had to turn her head away, unable to watch. "Throw up!" she exclaimed humorously, her face scrunched up in distaste, then she smiled.

Dean, after another swig, handed the bottle back to Beth. She took it and drank deeper. In a haste, Kris snatched the bottle from her sisters lips, causing a good amount to dribble down her front. "Hey!" "That's enough." Kris twisted the top back to it despite Beth's protest, then she waltzed past the crowd of men toward the kitchen. "Whatever, I'm sure the drunk old man has an arsenal of alcohol, and there's always a bar on a corner somewhere!" Beth yelped through the house, in the direction Kristina disappeared to, "Hide it, dammit, because I will find myself a drink!"

"Beth, im gonna need for you to hold still." Sam said, she had begun to get springy in her anger.

With a drunken grumble she looked at her bloody shoulder again and held steady, watching as Sam finished off his tiny line of stitches and began to dress it. Bobby led Dean over to a corner, in a low hiss he said, "I can't believe you shot that poor girl over a fender bender, Dean, what in God's name were you thinking boy?" Dean didn't skip a beat. "She took a shot off at Sam." He said, tone hard as stone.

"Next time make sure your aim is right."

The two men wheeled around, Beth, patched up and buzzing, stood right behind them. Dean took a step back and held his hands up infront of him, "Okay, look – I meant to shoot you in the shoulder, there is nothing wrong with my aim. No, my aiming is on point. If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead before you hit the dirt, little girl. So just sit down and shut up long enough for us to figure out what to do with you and that little doppelganger of yours, okay? Okay, good talk." Dean roughly clapped her on her wounded shoulder and smirked as she winced back in discomfort. She stood there for a moment, as tears began to well up in her blue eyes, making them shine bright behind her black fringe, she held the waterworks back. Then she turned to Bobby, "Are you- 'a single tear escaped, trickling down the slope of her cheek, she cleared her throat and wiped her face. 'Are you really our father?" Bobby looked outraged. "Kid, what are you going on about?" Sam spoke up from his side of the room, where he was cleaning the mess. "Bobby, you called right before the shoot out and told me that Dean had us a job to pick them up at the airport…"

"Bobby didn't give me a job…" Dean's brows furrowed.

"Sam, I haven't called you since yesterday." Bobby was looking paler by the minute.

Beth stood there in confusion as the three men looked at her like an enemy, Dean pulled out his knife, and she heard the sound of a gun cocking behind her. "Ah fuck." she uttered, and Bobby threw holy water into her face as fast as lightning. It soaked her and she spit a good amount of it out of her mouth, "I'm not a monster." she almost whined. Kristina popped back into the room, Sam turned his gun and held it on her. She stuck her hands up, "Easy there, I'm not as tolerant to pain as Beth is. If you shoot me, I'll go hysterical." Kris carefully maneuvered around Sam and stood next to her sister. "See this…" very carefully she handed a small photograph over to Bobby. When he looked at the woman in the picture, his eye bulged. Dean took a moment to sneak a peep at the photo, and let out a low whistle.

"Now that's a milf."

Bobby's eyes looked from the photo, to the girls – until they fluttered back and he hit the floor in a dead faint. Sam and Dean acted instantly, swooping the old man up from the floor and hauling him over onto the couch. Dean sat on the couch, facing him. "Bobby!" He looked around the library Den at the other three standing around the room. "One of you, go get some beer." He barked demandingly. Sam was the one to move his ass, the girls stood around, out of place. Sam was back with the beer, cracking it open, then handing it off to Dean.

He held the open beer under Bobby's nose and the fresh suds stirred his mind back to reality. "There ya are, Bobby!" Dean exclaimed cheerfully, passing the cold can over into the old mans hands. He grabbed his own, drinking alongside Bobby. They drank for a moment in the silence, then Bobby said. "Look, girls, I can't be your father." He looked up at them with a sincere concerned expression chiseled into his face. Kris stepped forward, and said, "But Nan said that-" Bobby cut her short. "Your Nan must've lied to yens." Kris continued to argue her side of the story. "Nan never lies! How would she know where to find you, then?" she pressed. Beth, whom had found a seat on the old oak desk, and had managed to smuggle a beer, chimed in. "You just went head first into the dirt over that photo of mom, too." She shrugged off in a bored tone, turning the can up to her lips.

"Alright, enough!" Bobby exploded, finally.

The room stayed silent, all eyes trained on him, so he continued. "We'll talk about all this parent trap crap in the morning. You girls can stay for the night, but tomorrow you'll be on your way."

Kris began to protest. "But where are we-"

"Back to your Nan!" Bobby bit, harshly.

"Fine." Beth sighed, sounding fed up with the whole situation. She downed more of her beer, Bobby continued some more. "Now Sam and Dean can show you kids to the guest room, tomorr-"

"Thanks but no, I'll be out in my car…don't even bother." She tossed aside her empty can, hopped off the desk, and hobbled over towards the couch. She hunkered down and grabbed the remaining three cans of the six pack by the empty plastic rings, then she exited the room.

Beth slammed the front door in her fury as she left the house and wandered around the junkyard, navigating her way to the back, where Kris had parked Curtis upon their dynamic entrance. "Beth!" She heard her sister yelp from the distance, she was being searched for. "Awesome…" she mumbled to herself as she ducked beside a beat up old pick up. She sat against the tire in the darkness, "Beth!" "Beth!" "BETH!" the Winchester brothers had joined her sisters hunt. "Fuck." She groaned to herself, the one that had shot her was moving in close.

In her quick thinking she laid flat and rolled underneath the truck, having to cover her mouth from letting out a pained moan as she used her bad arm to grab her beers from next to the tire. She waited in silence for a while, watching feet walk by the truck as their shouts of her name echoed. She heard Kris say to Sam. "She does this a lot…Getting drunk and emotional, and then drinking more because she gets too emotional." "How long has she been doing this?" Sam asked. Beth could picture her sister shrugging her shoulders, looking down at her feet. "We got hammered for the first time when we turned fifteen, after we ganked our first boogeyman. I'm not one to turn to booze, but Beth, she picked it right up." Eventually they journeyed back, giving up the hunt for her. After another long pause, she let out a sigh of relief and rolled out from under the truck. She whirled around to make sure she was alone, the coast was clear. She began to walk again, slow steps as she cracked open another beer.

Her whiskey buzz was starting to come down, she needed to refuel. It was way easier to drink down her feelings instead of dealing with them. She was seething. She made a mental note to find a tire iron in the morning and smash up some of the old mans cars – or maybe she could do all that later in the night, when all of them were up in the house sleeping in cozy beds. What a wonderful wake-up call it would be. She'd be happy to peel out right that minute, had it not been for her sister in the house, and she couldn't go back in there. She refused it, knowing she wasn't welcome, refusing to stick around and be a burden.

Yep, Bobby Singer could sure suck it.

Beth leaned against a shiny black classic and struck up a smoke, taking deep drags, chasing her smoke clouds with more of the beer. She needed to find her car, in the trunk she had loaded enough booze to keep her intoxicated for two months straight. Instead she leaned her good shoulder against the shiny glass window of an Impala, peering into the window to get a good look at the nice interior. She was doing whatever she could to keep her mind distracted from the rage inside of her, it was starting to burn out. She tipped the can up again, chugging the second half of the can down in one straight shot, with a belch, she crushed the aluminum in her hand and gave it a toss over her shoulder.

She didn't know what to do. It was as simple and as complicated as that. Knowing there was no way she could ever go back home, after what she had done. Popping another beer off of the plastic, she began to guzzle the bitterness back. It tickled her tongue, and her complexion started to flush. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, a strong set of arms twisted her into captivity, a rough hand of steel clasped over her mouth. The pain in her shoulder flared back up, her groan was muffled, she dropped her cigarette and drink. "That's a good girl." He said. "Now let's go for a little ride." She tried to fight him off as he wrestled with her and tried to open the car door, kicking her feet with no luck, and she was harshly tossed into the Impala through the driver's side. As she recomposed herself into an upright position the car engine revved to life, she took look of her captor. Dean Winchester looked smug as ever as he peeled down Bobby's long driveway. Beth reached toward her door, ready to roll with the gravel when she got ready to make her grand escape, but Dean pushed the locks in. "You aren't going anywhere without me, Princess." He smarted off, turning abruptly, sending Beth's injured shoulder into the door panel. She hissed through teeth, biting into her lip until she tasted blood. "Where are we going?" she barked, patting her pockets for her six shooter, then realizing that she wasn't wearing her over jacket. It was in the house. Dean side eyed her with a gleaming smile. "Hunting." His sarcasm was laid on thick, he chuckled lightly. Beth thought about grabbing the wheel, maybe she could cause them to go off the side of the road, crashing the car and killing them both.

Instead she crossed her arms over her blood stained tank top and threw herself back into the seat. "I hope those Leviathan fucks find you and eat your damn heart out!" she bitched. Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that the broad was just blowing steam out of her ass. "That would be a werewolf, babe. You don't mean that, anyways." He stated. Factually. "Don't call me babe!" she bit off. He was taking her hunting, alright. There was no better way to release the anger than a fresh hunt. Everyone in the business knew that. Dean drove the way to the outskirts of town, he was going to make this girl put her blood, sweat, and tears into this job.

They pulled to a stop infront of an automotive junkyard. Beth looked out of the window at the 'USED CAR PARTS!' sign, "What the hell." Dean unlocked her door, "Come on, there's a job to be done." She got out with him and followed to the back of the Impala's open trunk. The arsenal of weapons had her in awe, she reached to grab The Cult. Dean seen what she was going for and gently smacked her hands away, "No." he said, and shoved a heavy toolbox into her arms. She groaned as her bad shoulder screamed in protest of the weight. "Shake it off, Babe, it's not going to get any better if you keep crying about it." And for good measure, to get her nice and steamy, he added. "Woman up!" He slammed the trunk shut, and then guided them around back to a twelve foot tall fence, where one large man sized hole was peeled back for them to get in without hassle. On the other side there was lined at least five hundred cars, rotting in the metal boneyard.

"What is this?" she mulled over, starting to sober back up.

"You hurt Baby." Dean had the face of a disrespected parent. "So now you're going to fix her."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"All kids aside. Consider this the first step in your sobriety program."

Again, she looked at him with that sober blank face. It was the same look Bobby gave Sam and him right before he called them idjits. Dean shook his head and held the fence back for her, "Ladies first." And they entered the dead car lot.

By sunrise they were back at Bobby's and covered in black grease, both of them pouring sweat in the center of the junkyard. They had labored for hours, mainly Beth, with minor assistance from Dean, and repaired all the damage she had caused his wheels. He made her do a full car check on the Impala while she was at it. She dropped the tire pressure gauge and wiped her arm over her dripping forehead, leaving a grease streak in its wake. "I- I'm done!" Beth gasped, "I fixed it, the rest of this is so stupid!" ,then she ripped her shirt off with her good arm, leaving her standing in a lacy red bra. She used her ruined top as a rag and sopped up as much body odor as possible. Dean ogled at the sight infront of him, and then a genius idea stirred up in his man brain.

"No you're not." He strolled away from her for the first time in hours, headed toward the side of the old house. Beth saw the door of open opportunity, tied the dirty rag of a shirt to the antenna of the Impala, and she bolted through the maze of cars. Den returned minutes later with a soap water bucket and sponge, "Beth, you are gonna make her shine like-" his sentence fell off and he noticed the tank top tied like a flag on Baby. He seen dirt settling in the sunlight, dropped the bucket, and began to follow her fading trail.

She finally made it back to her car and popped the trunk, reaching into the cooler, she yanked out a chilled six pack. She grabbed two of them. Next, she dipped into the humid darkness of her front seat, slumping low into her seat as she opened up a can. Her throat was so dry, she killed one can in one gulping go. Then she tossed the can out of her open window and cracked open another, sipping on it, keeping a watchful eye out for Dean. Her original idea was to start the car and hit the asphalt, but Kris had the damn keys. So the only thing she could do was find a fresh shirt and lay low, she could get her drinks in before she had to face anyone again.

The passenger side sprang open, and in came Dean, annoyance set his face cold. Beth looked at his sweat and grease smudged face, a string of giggles escaped her, "Here. You need a few of these." she sat the second six pack on his lap, he wasted no time in pulling the tab off and drinking deeply. "Ahhhhh…" he huffed out after half a can. "Listen, I want to apologize…you know…for shooting you last night." He tossed the now empty can aside and started on number two. Beth choked on the foam and as she recomposed herself, she began to laugh again.

"What's funny?"

She shook her head, said, "You're adorable. Apology accepted." and returned her main focus on drinking. As she was on her fourth on, she suddenly looked at the beer with distaste, then tossed the partially full can outside the car. "What's wrong?" Dean asked, they'd been in comfortable silence while they drank away the early morning, her change of mood set off a dark aura around her.

"It's nothing." Beth wavered off.

"It's something." Dean noted back.

* * *

 _ **If you've read this far, you're awesome! Leave reviews if you'd like.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 ** _Hey everyone, i've been on a series binge and I think I got a pretty good grasp on how to put this story together. Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

She was silent for a while longer, Dean anticipated that she was searching her buzzed brain for what to say exactly. "Come on, you can trust me." he offered up. She gave him an uneasy look with a sick smile, and pointed to her bandaged shoulder, having changed into a camouflage tank top. "I cannot." She shook her head, then fell back into muteness. If these wayward girls were truly Bobby spawns, and all of a sudden popping in just as a Leviathan infestation started, then Dean had to take a leaf out of his father's journal and expect the worst. She bled red, so Leviathan goo girl was out of the question. That midnight ride he took her on was a full moon, so werewolf was checked off the list, too.

But the list was endless. All types of evil roamed the Earth, and some new bump in the night always popped its ugly face out of the woods at one point in time. He was determined to weasel any kind of information he could out of Beth – and Sam would do the same with Kris. Bobby was still in a daze since he fainted, he told the boys to take care of it while he had himself a strong drink or two. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Beth's stomach giving a monster growl.

"Hungry?" he asked the obvious.

"No, those are hate bubbles." She deadpanned, and tried to turn over her car key out of habit "Kris, im gonna kill you…" she said to herself, forgetting the fact, then reached under the column of Curtis. Dean glanced and caught on immediately that she was going to steal her own car. "Seriously?" The act alone had him in disbelief, "Are you drunk? Don't do that, go get the keys from inside!" before he could even think about it he had Beth by the back of her shirt, pulling her away from doing the stupid thing. She yanked herself free, her face set in anger. "I am not stepping a toe back in that house!" she snapped. Then she pinched the bridge of her nose, her face quenched. "Sorry…" she muttered. "I'll go get them, then." When he returned he noticed that she had switched over to the passenger's seat, with one bare foot on the dash and the other propped outside of the window on the door mirror. "I figured I'd drink, and you drive." She said from the open window as he approached the car. "I owe you that much…for what I did to Baby." She sputtered, ashamed.

A genuine grin spread across his face as he took the driver's seat, adjusted the seating, and cranked the engine to life. "This is awesome." His grin widened as he began to pull out onto the main road. "Have fun, Dean, this is the only free pass anyone will ever have with my car, ever. So enjoy it." Her words were like music to his ears, and his foot slowly began to press the gas pedal down to the floor. "Got any good music?" he asked, trying to get Beth to open up. She lifted open the center console to reveal an entire collection of cassettes.

"Got any special request? All I've got is classic country and classic rock."

"Zeppelin?"

"Why yeah."

She slid one in, and the mixtape started with pure, epic, awesome.

" _Hey!"_ Beth wailed, tilting her head out of the window for the whole open world to hear her. _  
_ _"That's right!"_ Dean dropped into harmony with her, a silly smirk took over his features.

 _Asked sweet mama, let me_ _  
_ _A-be her kid. She said-a_ _  
_ _"Ya might get hurt if ya do y'oughta_ _  
_ _A-keep it hid". Well ah-hah,_ _  
_ _I know my baby_ _  
_ _If I see her in the dark,_ _  
_ _I said I know my rider_ _  
_ _If I see her in the dark._

The two hunters spent the car ride to the diner wailing themselves hoarse along with the mixtape, sometimes falling into tiny fits of laughter when either one of their half okayish singing voices fell out of tune horribly. When Dean parked outside the diner he felt like he was walking on sunshine. It had been a long time since he'd been able to cut loose like that, it felt really nice for a change. "Here." She shoved a truckers cap on the top of his head, he pulled it off in distaste. "I aint wearing that."

 _Now, I'm goin' to Rosedale_ _  
_ _Take my rider by my side._ _  
_ _Still barrelhouse_ _  
_ _But it's on the riverside, yeah._ _  
_ _I know my baby Lord, I said_ _  
_ _Beware there's something wrong._

"If you want to eat, you will." Beth said, her voice was stern. "It's a disguise, stupid, you're one of the most wanted men in America right now." She hissed lowly. "Dammit…" Dean knew she was right. "It's a lousy disguise." He grumbled, shoving the cap back onto his head. "But it will work." She chimed, sounding chipper as they entered the diner and took a booth by the doors. When the waitress came for their orders, Beth took lead and ordered for the both of them, not wanting Dean to pull too much of any attention to himself. His and Sams mugshots spread like wildfire. "We'll have the triple bacon burger specials, with everything, extra onion. A basket of chili cheese steak fries. Two coffees, black. And one whole pan of apple pie…Thank you!" She handed the menus back to the lady, whom turned on her heel and went to go place their order. Dean was starring across the table at her, slack jawed. "What?" Dean closed his mouth, "Wow." was all he said. Beth fought a grin, but it peaked through, "Breakfast of the champions, huh?" she asked, wondering if she ordered the wrong thing for him. Dean chuckled, "Damn right." They got served their coffees. He couldn't help but look as she put her hand down the front of her shirt, played around in there for a moment, his brows raised, and she produced a small – almost palm sized flask from inside. She emptied half into her tiny cup, then paused to look at Dean. "Rum with your coffee?" she offered. With his best pirate impersonation, he grunted an "Eyye!" causing Beth to almost spit with laughter as she emptied the rest of the flask into his.

Over their burgers and spiked coffee, Beth finally asked him what had been on her mind since they first encountered each other on the side of the road. "Why were you so quick to draw your gun out on me?" Around a mouth full of bacon, she frowned and glanced at her in need to be changed soon dressings again. "Who was more trigger happy?" He asked her, finishing off his rum coffee. "I apologized about that, let it go. You shot at my brother, so I shot you." He was coming off as an ass, his own frown surfaced.

Beth threw thirty dollars on the table, picked up the pie, took the diners spoon, and walked outside. With that underlying annoyance coming back, Dean made haste to follow, not forgetting his own spoon. In the car, Beth agreed to let Dean drive back to Bobby's house. She propped her feet up again and began to dig into the pan of pie, while it was still good and hot. "Hey!" Dean barked, they had reached the half way mile, and Beth had eaten almost a third of the pie. "What? It's really good! Wanna bite?" she scooped a heaping spoonful and stuck it toward his mouth. Dean was caught off guard with her actions, but ate the pie none the less. He was supposed to be full on investigative hunter right then, but he was caught up in that apple pie life he always wanted. Beautiful girl, beautiful car, beautiful pie. Dean wasn't in the slightest a softy, but certain things sure did hit his soft spot. Beth continued to spoon feed Dean bites of pie for the second half of the drive, until He got the car parked in Bobby's drive, when he snatched the foil pan from her and gobbled the remains down in a matter of shoving it into his mouth all at once, cheeks bulging to the gourd. Beth giggled, "You're adorable." She booped his nose, twisted her keys out of the ignition, then hopped out of the car. Dean thought she had followed his steps to the front door, but when he opened it to let her in, she was gone again.

* * *

Later, after walking around in the hot car maze for most of the day, only leaving it to drive Kris up to the grocery store for supplies. Much to Beth's displeasure, she sat in Bobby Singer's living room alone with Kristina, the guys were out on a Leviathan mission. She had missed the morning meeting due to random adventuring with Dean. Kris filled her in on what she had missed, though. It was as simple as they could stay and help them come up with the answer to get rid of the Leviathan, even help out on a few cases if they wanted. Only under the condition that Bobby would try and get in contact with their Nan, then they were to be shipped back to where they come from. Beth laughed until she cried as her sister told her that. "He knows he can't deny that we are his. But he sure is trying like Hell." Kris added, trying to keep the mood as light as she could for her sisters sake.

"Come help me with dinner, sis, those dudes don't know how to boil water." Kris said, she sprang up from the couch, dragging Beth along with her into the kitchen by her thermal sleeve. The room was riddled in dust and a swarm of gnats buzzed by the trash and over the dirty dishes. "Ughh!" the twins groaned in unison. Kris walked toward the funk of the sink, "Pick your chore." she said over her shoulder, turning the hot water tap as far as it would turn, being generous with the dish soap. Kristina could not stand uncleanliness. Beth, on the other hand, made ways to do only the need be. She pondered for a moment, looked around at the thin layer of dust on, well, everything – and decided dusting was her duty. She managed to find the cleaning closet, and set forth to make her new living quarters at least smell better, she _had_ to stay there, at least for Krissy's sake. Living in her car sounded a lot more appealing than staying under the same roof with another dad that didn't want them around.

When the guys returned some three hours later, the girls were stuffing a dozen beers into a bucket of ice. "Open the door!" Dean boomed from outside. Kris was the closest and when she opened the door, she took a jump back. "Jesus!" Dean had gently shoved her back as he drug that scrawny convenient shop clerk in by the chains, "No, more like we caught ourselves a little nasty Leviathan." He grunted, hauling him across the kitchen floor, and then dragging him down into the basement. Sam and Bobby hustled downstairs behind him, there was a loud bunch of ruckus, then it settled and the three of them heaved up the steps. " _Hey guys, come back! I'll get lonely down here by myself!_ " the voice was sarcastic and cackling. "Shut up!" Bobby bit off in aggravation, slamming the basement door shut and locking it. He suddenly took a large whiff of air in through his nose, "Does it smell different in here?" his face scrunched together in confusion.

"Work hard, or hardly workin?" Beth spoke, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lip, she sat a large bowl of homemade mashed potatoes on the made table. "What's all this?" Sam asked as he took a seat, motioning to the large meal that sat on the table, the bucket of beer being the centerpiece of everything. "Tell me that is a friggin steaming pie sitting on the window seal." Without looking away from the pie, Dean grabbed a beer from the center of the table, then let his feet carry him toward it. "And its Pecan!" A grin crept onto his face as he turned around, shrugged his jacket off, and then took his own seat. Already rubbing his hands together, licking his lips. The Winchester brothers wasted no time piling up their large plates.

"Mind an explanation, kids?" Bobby asked the girls, leaning against the basement door with a beer in his hand. They sat side by side at the table, the only way Bobby could tell the difference in them was the fact that Kris had mousy brown hair, much like his own – or like he used to have; and Beth had her mothers dishwater blond hair underneath all of that black paint on her head. Beth turned her gaze away from the old man, and began to pile her own plate. Kris gave her sister a reproachful look, then answered his question. "Well…" Beth knew that Kris had a hard time talking to people. "It smelled funny in here, and…I'm sorry, Bobby…but you cannot cook to save your life." The other three at the table snickered behind their meatloaf sandwiches. "Idjits." Bobby muttered, he washed his hands before he sat down and ate.

After they cleaned up dinner, the four _kids_ sat in the Den together while Bobby was down in the basement, trying to get information out of his new pet. "It doesn't make sense,' said Sam, a look of puzzlement came over his face, and then he huffed, '…huh. Usually Bobby has monsters in his torture chamber screaming Bloody Mar-"

"Don't you dare say her name, Sammy." Dean cut him off. "I blame every bit of all this bad luck we've had throughout the years on that creepy mirror bitch." With that said he returned back to devouring what was left in the pie pan. He looked over toward the twins who were sitting by a dimly lit fireplace. One smoked her lungs black while the other sat next to a small stack of carefully chosen books. "So what exactly got you two into the hunting business?" Beth visibly ignored the questions asked. Instead, she lit another cigarette off of the one she'd just finished smoking, tossing the first one into the fireplace. Kris used her finger as a bookmark, she flipped the spell book shut, then shook it around as an example. "Remember how I told you that we got wasted after ganking our first monster?" The brothers shared a look, then nod, "Well, we got some of Bobby's special left over hoo-doo books as a birthday gift, from mom."

"Shut your mouth, Kris!" She looked at Beth then, falling quiet again.

"Then what?" Sam pressed on.

Beth turned a venomous eye toward her sister, she sprang up. "Miss. Smart Pants – Harvard Bound here managed to summon up Crowley." A dark laugh rose out of her and she tossed half a smoke into the fire, she continued on, not taking notice to the brothers making a mutual mute decision. "Of course, it turned out to be a delightful tea party." The sarcasm was strong in this one. Hell fire burned behind her eyes, if looks could kill, Kris was thirty feet under. She quit talking, and headed for the door. Dean's arm shot out and grabbed around the elbow before she got too far, "Nu-uh, you're not running away again." with a forceful yank he pulled her to a sit down between him and Sam. When she made a quick move to escape, he was up in a flash, shoving her back into the couch. His sharp knife was pressed to her jugular.

"Oh, come on! Again, seriously?" Kris asked in disbelief. Beth glanced to her sister, being held at gun point by Sam.

"Boys, give it a rest."

Their heads wheeled around to find Bobby standing in the archway, arms crossed, he looked between Sam and Dean. "They aren't monsters…oops babies – stop trying to kill them." Dean looked at Beth with hard eyes, the gleam in her own said ' _go ahead, kill me'_ , then Dean lowered his knife and backed off. Suddenly her reasons for chain smoking and constant drinking made the most sense in the world to him. He didn't know why, exactly, at least not at that current moment. But a cozy visit from the King of Hell was enough to push anyone towards the bottle, especially if a deal had been sealed. She glared at him, rubbing her neck where he had pushed the blade into. Bobby strolled into the room, "I found you kids a case." he handed a stack of papers to Sam, who scanned through them immediately.

"No Head Ned…huh." He cocked his head to the side, surprised as he read into finer detail, that monster didn't ring any bells. Dean snorted, "Poor guy." he was always smug with his sex jokes. Beth caught on, unable to suppress her own snickering. Sam looked at his brother in disgust. "Dude, gross."

"No Head Ned? No way!" Kris snatched the file from Sam with a mad grin, her eyes flew over the information. Beth flanked her, with brows furrowed, she read over Kris' shoulder. "Nan wasn't nut bustin' when she told us the story every time we vacationed in Kentucky, then."

"These things like to go after couples, so, Sam and Kris, you take my truck." Bobby said, talking business now, he tossed the keys. "Dean and Beth are gonna take her car…and by the way, Beth, I took your arsenal of booze and stocked it with hunting equipment." She opened her mouth to say something, but Bobby kept on. "No drinking on the job…if you hit the road now, y'alla make it there early enough to stop the damn thing from beheading anyone else….Ned Heads are nasty sons-a-bitches." with that said, he disappeared amongst the house.

* * *

Dean was allowed one more free pass to drive the Cutty. After the first half hour of silence in the cab, save for the radio, he got antsy and began to try and pry information out of Beth. "You look like Hell." He came to the conclusion that if he started small, then she might actually open up. A smile pulled at the corners of her tired mouth, "I feel like it, too." she dug into her backpack, withdrew a large bottle of pills, and took two. She chewed them up with a bitter face, swished spit around in her mouth, then gulped them down. "What are those?" he asked. "Bobby stole my booze, so I stole his Vicodin." She shrugged, causing Dean to chuckle, then she asked him, "Want one?" what the hell, he thought, his back was hurting and he still had a good three hundred miles to go. "Sure." He stuck his hand out, then dry swallowed the pill.

"What do you know about the Ned Head?" He asked.

A small sick smile grazed her face in the darkness. "Nan used to always tell Kris and I the story of how he was the local mechanic in her childhood hometown when we vacationed up there for the annual Fall festival every year. He supposedly stuck his head out of the car window one night back in the 70's while flying up to the top of Troublesome Mountain, I forgot how she said he'd done it, but while he had his head out of his window, something or another decapitated him. Legend is that if you drive up the mountain far enough at night, there's an old road sign that just says 'Ned'…and if you look hard enough into the mountain growth around it, you'll catch a glimpse of the old man still hobbling around – looking for his head." The two of them shared a small laugh, "Sounds like this one is going to be an easy kill." Dean commented. "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Dean. My Nan would always yell at us for trying to stick our heads out of the window every time we passed through, she said Ned would come and snatch them off of our shoulders." Beth finished. It sounded like a child's story to Dean, but in the Hunters Handbook, nothing was off limits. Not one damned thing.

They got to Jackson, Kentucky at almost four in the morning. Once they got a double room, all of them were dragging ass. Beth put on a pot of coffee first thing as the rest of them slugged towards some shut eye. Sam and Kris crashed almost immediately, the both of them mentally worn from working on the educational part of the case on their long drive.

"You need to sleep." Dean said, leaned against the conjoined rooms doorframe, he sipped a beer, watching Beth's pathetic attempt to redress her shoulder. He sluggishly strolled across the room to the table, sat his bottle down, "Here, let me..." then he took the first-aid kit from her lap and patched the fresh wound back up in a matter of seconds. "Thanks." Beth swayed on her feet as she poured a cup of coffee. Dean suddenly realized that he had yet to see the girl get any sleep since they met. "How long has it been since you've been to bed, anyways?" Another shrug, "Four days?...Five?" She blew the steam from the top of the cup before taking a sip. He raised a brow up at her in amazement, "What's been keeping you up?" he pried, but the question seemed to hit a nerve with her. "Nothing that I'd like to talk about." her voice was low and quiet, the bags under her eyes seemed to darken more, if that was even possible. Okay, so she obviously had a secret. They finished their drinks with a strained, mundane conversation. Only talking about No Head Ned. "Get some rest, Beth, we can't gank this bastard if you're going to be all dysfunctional from sleep deprivation." Dean said, then bid her goodnight.

The next morning, although Beth seemed to be the first one up (Dean was almost certain she didn't sleep at all.), everyone waited on her to get herself in order and out the door. "One second, guys, I need to go powder my nose!" She snatched her backpack and hauled it to the bathroom with her. "Oh, come on!" Dean yelled as he stood posted up at the door, dressed in a suit as FBI. "Are you trying to get dolled up for this thing? It doesn't have a head!" his jaw clenched in slight aggravation. _Women_ , he thought. "Hurry it up, or we're using your ass as bait!" They still had a good half hour on the road before Perry County, and just when he thought about kicking the door in and dragging her out, she darted from the bathroom and out of the motel.

* * *

Inside Bobby's truck, Sam took the advantage of Kris' sister not being around to give her the pissed off glares, and tried to get her to open up about what was putting the tension between her and her sister. "Tell me about the deal you made with Crowley." He knew a deal had been made, because one does not simply summon up Crowley for a tea party. Beth was furious with her sister. Kris was stiffly starring up ahead, her eyes glazed over with tears. "Come on, Kristina…Dean and I know Crowley, and we can help try and get whatever deal that had been made voided." She began to sniffle, shaking her head, a stray tear trailed down out of the corner of her eye, but she began talking. "Thank you, Sam, but there is no void in this one." She wiped her face, trying to regain control of her emotions. "Kris, if I know anything about Crowley, it's that he is highly negotiable. That is, if it's to his advantage." Kristina gave him an uncertain look. "Promise you can help?" Sam gave her a small kind smile and nod his head. "Of course. Saving people, hunting things, the family business." He recited.

"We were drinking, and neither of us knew that any of the monster stuff was real…We used those books as a party game." Sam and Dean had worked on cases like this, stupid kids playing with the darkness, whatever deal that had been made – it couldn't be good. "What happened?" Kris said. "I was a smart kid, and I never realized how stupid I really was until that night. After that deal, I began to study all things supernatural, completely forgot about getting into a good school." She laughed, but no humor was in it. "To make a long story short – I said, 'Give us strippers, and you can have Beth's first born child.' and sealed it with a kiss." Kris went silent, shame painted her face. Sam was shell shocked, he looked at her, eyes wide. "You sold out your sister to the King of Hell for a lap dance?" Outrage was in his tone. Kris nod, then said. "He was very happy about it, saying something about never hearing such a wonderful deal being offered…and the strippers he summoned up were–"

"Let me guess, demons?" Sam interrupted. "Yes... at first we thought he was holding up his part of the deal – and I guess he did. We partied and danced with those monsters until we passed out drunk. We woke up to the sound of our mom screaming – we found one ripping her throat out, then it disappeared."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"Years later we realized that our stepdad had been possessed. We thought he was just beating us because the loss of mom, until about five days ago when I threw holy water in his eyes while he was smacking Beth around, and he started to smoke up in pain. Beth blew his head off and we ran to Nan, then she sent us here."

"Did Beth end up having a child?" Sam asked, the gears in head starting to wrap around this newfound case.

Kris shook her head. "Of course not…After we buried mom, she broke up with her boyfriend, swore off serious relationships and having family, then picked up drinking and shooting. Sometimes she'd stay gone for days, claiming to be out hunting with some of the shooting buddies she picked up at the range."

Sam took another educated guess. "She wasn't hunting deer and boars." He said slowly, trying to keep her talking. Kris nod, "Turned out she was going behind my back at the library, she used my name – not so hard when she already has my face… and background checked every supernatural thing I started studying. It was like I was obsessed with finding out the truth of this world." She laughed again, "I was a one and done of all things freaky after what happened on our birthday. I didn't want any part of it, but Beth wanted all of it. Hunting turned into her sole purpose in living, nothing else makes her happier." She sighed, looking at Sam for the first time. "I didn't get pulled into it until she tracked a vamp nest about three years ago, it was too big for her to handle by herself. All of her hunting friends were across the country, I owed her that much, and I've been on the hunt with her ever since." Kris fell silent.

"That's why Beth is so mad all the time." Sam stated. He let the facts settle into his brain.

"No, she only gets like this when – oh no…" Kris gasped.

"When what?"

"When she starts imagining herself with a family." Kris looked into the side mirror at her sisters car following them. "I should've picked up on this when we picked you guys up on the side of the road. She was actually being nice to Dean."

"That was her being nice?"

"Yeah. If any guy tells her what to do they get at least a good bitch fit out of her, but she just flipped him off and giggled after he ordered her to find sleep. Then she went out to breakfast with him, and Beth doesn't do that sort of thing for the fun of it. I thought she was only angry at Bobby…She's getting so angry because she's catching feelings for your brother." Kris blurted in sudden realization.

An image of a baby cradled in a finally happy Dean's arms with black eyes suddenly painted in Sam's imagination before he could stop it. "Don't worry about it, Kris." Sam said, he pulled the truck to a stop by a tiny place called the 'Teekee Bar' that was located about half a mile away from the 'Ned' sign, and conveniently there was a motel right next to the bar. "My brother isn't exactly a family man."

"Then you know exactly the boat I'm in."

"What?"

The cutlass pulled in next to them and the engine cut, Dean and Beth hauled themselves out, walking to the trunk. Kris nod her head toward them. "Sam, she's letting him drive Curtis. She doesn't let anyone drive that car, not even me." She pointed out, smartly.

"Do you mind if we finish this conversation later?" Sam asked.

Kris shrugged, "Sure." she placed a hand over his, "Thank you, Sam." and then they stepped out of the truck. "Alright," Dean started as the other two joined them. ", you ladies rent us a room. Sam and me are gonna head down to the coroners and check out the bodies." He closed the trunk, then passed off their duffels to the sisters. "Your jobs are to clean the guns, make salt shells, and-" He looked at the bar, then back to Beth. "No getting drunk, Beth, I mean it." She gave him a salute, then turned on her heels, she pulled Kris to follow her.

Beth sat on one of the beds, with a shotgun open for cleaning. She and Kristina sat in silence, her sister was at the tiny table, funneling salt into empty shells. "What's going on with you, Beth?" Kris finally broke the silence. The raven haired twin shrugged, "Nothing, im just very tired." she muttered, tossing aside the shotgun into the bag of cleaned weaponry. She dug inside her bag, pulling out the bottle of painkillers. "You know what I mean." Kris said quietly. Beth refused to look at her, instead she finely crunched a pill up on the side table, then snorted the pile of medication up through her nose. "I don't know what you're talking about." Beth wiped the leftover residue up, licked it from her finger, then she picked up another gun and began to clean the chamber.

"I'm talking about Dean!" Kris exploded, fed up. "You like him." She said accusingly.

Beth looked up from the barrel with that fire burning behind her eyes again as she tucked the gun into her pant line, she adjusted her jacket to conceal it. "I do not, I hardly know the guy." She replied. Kris rolled her eyes, "Who are you trying to fool?" Beth didn't respond, instead, she got up and made her way toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere you're not."

Kris was left sitting alone in the motel room.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be a full on hunt for Ned Head. It will be posted in two shakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Supernatural.**

 **The song lyrics used in this chapter are from 'Rest Your Love On Me' - Conway Twitty.**

 **I just started typing and this is what happened, enjoy!**

* * *

The coroner gave the Winchester's a quick run over of the body. "Male, late twenties, he's the third one this week." He said, pulling back the sheet, the headless body was a sight to see. "Where's his head?" Sam asked.

"He's just like the other two stiffs." The coroner explained, he handed a fresh printed copy of the murders to Sam. He immediately began to flip through the case file. "Bodies dumped in the bank of Second Creek. The town sheriff took an entire team down there, but still, they can't locate the heads." Then he said, "It's strange, Agents. I mean, these aren't regular cases of decapitation." Dean's face scrunched in speculation. "What are you saying?"

The coroner looked over his shoulder, as if not to be caught being overheard. "Look here." He pointed a gloved finger to the mutilated flesh stump. "In a regular decapitation, its clean cut, usually a straight hack right through." He motioned around the neck at the protruding bone disk and loose flabs of stringy flesh that tinseled the stub. "This – his brainstem is still intact. It looks like his head was ripped right off of his shoulders, instead of being cut." He shut his mouth then, his complexion paling.

"Thank you for your time." Dean said, he noticed that the guy looked like he was going to blow chunks. He took a business card out of his pocket, handing it to the guy. "Give me a call if you can think of anything else." The guy nod stiffly, then pulled the sheet back over the body, he slid the corpse back into the cooler.

On the drive back up the mountain to the motel, Sam shared what Kris had told him with Dean. The eldest brother looked at him with a sickened expression. "But Kris made the deal, not Beth, so is it even legit?" Dean asked. He, much like Sam, was trying to cross every T and dot all the I's. "Yeah, I asked myself the same thing. Kris was pretty shaken up when she told me, said Crowley took a special interest in her deal."

Dean scuffed, "Sounds like Crowley." he was suddenly very irritated. "So Kris destroyed Beth's only chance of a normal life…for strippers?" The whole thing sounded like a sick joke, and Dean felt for Beth even more. His main goal in the hunting business was to save people from this kind of evil crap so they wouldn't end up in a life of chasing down Hell. Humanity was so ignorant and fragile, and he would go to his death – again - saving as many as he could from suffering the same hand of fate, or – whatever; that he'd been dealt. "She was an ignorant and scared kid, Dean. Kris is sorry for what she done."

"No amount of sorry will help Beth, Sammie, her sister ruined her life before she could even start it." Then Dean decided that it was time for a change in topic. "How you doin', Sammy?" "I'm good." He insisted, but Dean caught him squeezing his stitches. Deans cellphone rang then;

"What's up, Bobby?"

"Yeah, okay…Gotchya, message me the address."

They fell into silence as Dean drove back to the motel, letting it all sink in. Beth was pretty much cursed to hell because of her sisters stupidity. He had crossed paths with many women on the road so far, they were nothing but a quick beauty booty call. Sure, Dean was almost certain that all those chicks he hooked up with were good ladies, he never got long enough to stick around and let anything bloom into a white picket fence. In the junkyard when Beth had taken off her shirt so comfortably in front of him, in that ogling moment, Dean had seen the white fence. It wasn't that light in the tunnel, which he still didn't understand to save his life, no, the white fence he seen was much better than that. As they climbed the steps to their room, Sam said. "Dean, we have to help them out." Dean tried to mask himself to seem irritated, while deep down the lessons he learned from John crawled their way into his heart. "We will fix this." Needing to see Beth, he made a move to open the door, and then Sam stopped him. "Dean…" Sam scratched his ear, visibly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

Dean was confused for a moment, then realization hit him like a brick to the gut.

"Whoa whoa – little brother, are you cock blocking me?" Dean asked in outrage.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Just keep it in your pants." they walked into the room, "We have work to do." he said. "Hey guys." Kris stood in front of a wall of papers from the case, "Find anything down yonder?" she asked, a marker in her hand as she made pinpoints on a blueprint map of the mountain. Sam began to hang the documents he'd got from the coroner, "All three of the vic's had their head's ripped off with bare hands after 3 a.m."

Kris took note of it, "We have a hunt time!" she was being delightfully enthusiastic. Dean's eyes scanned the room around as he slid off his blazer. "What happened to Beth?" He asked.

Kristina didn't turn away from the wall, "She went over yonder t'u that there drankin bar next'ore." she drawled out, a pathetic attempt at a southern accent. Sam laughed, and Kris' soft giggles followed.

Dean grimaced in disgust. "Get a room." He didn't wait on a comeback as he slid out of the door.

* * *

 _Maybe you don't know me any more than I know you  
And I wouldn't blame you if you walked away  
I've been watching you all evening with those teardrops in your eyes  
And it touches me much more that I can say_

The bar was tiny, and business was at a slow crawl, the place was dead. It had a karaoke stage to the left, half a dozen sitting booths to the right, and one single pool table sat center room. Dean found her sitting at the bar alone, with three shot glasses already turned over and empty at her side, the bartender filled her up another. He strolled passed the pool table and took the stool next to hers. "Dean." She acknowledged him, but didn't turn to face him. The bartender, a grizzly country man, nod his head in his direction. "I'll have what she's havin'." Dean requested.

 _You know I hate to think that someone  
Could have hurt someone like you  
And if I was him I'd be right by your side_

The bartender turned around and reached for the top shelf, "I thought I told you to stay away from this place." Dean whispered as he leaned in close enough he could smell the bourbon on her breath.

 _Lay your troubles on my shoulder  
Put your worries in my pocket_

 _Rest your love on me a while_

"Here ya are, Sir."

"Thanks."

Dean tossed back the first shot, it burned the worst, he chased it with shot number two.

" _You ain't my daddy_." Beth said back to him, her voice hollowed out in light drunkenness. She was still gazing straight ahead. He chuckled, then shook his head. "No, but Bobby is, and he told you not to be drinking while on the job." The twin youngsters were the brothers' responsibility while out and about. Bobby found them a case in their Nans hometown on the purpose of not having to face them yet. Another stinkin' diversion. Bobby made his rules loud and clear to Dean. Finally, Beth turned her head a notch in his direction. "Bobby Singer is a damn coward."

Dean took the third shot to keep from biting back at her for insulting the man that had pretty much raised him, "You don't know Bobby." he said instead, then he waved over the bartender again. "Hey buddy, how about another round here for me and the Mrs.?" Beth ignored the fake title, in fact, she went back to ignoring him again completely. He was already driving himself crazy, because Sam was tripping out on Hells Bells – because of Cas. Dean figured that if you couldn't beat 'em, join 'em. Their glasses were filled, and the two hunters drank in silence.

A half dozen people had shuffled into the bar by the time they had started round seven. A man in cowboy boots and hat took the stool on the opposite side of Beth, with a handsome grin he asked her for a dance. " _Nuh thinks_ , _cow_ boy." She kindly declined, her tone a drunken slur. Dean glared up at the guy, " _Ahem…"_ he cleared his throat. The cowboys eyes flickered over to Dean's with annoyance, then he looked back at Beth, grinning. "I beg your pardon, Miss, can I at least buy ya a drink?" Finally, Dean exploded. "She said no!" "Don't!" Beth leaped to shield Dean. The sound of fist against flesh hung in the air over top of the music as the cowboy struck her while aiming for him.

Beth staggered back into Dean's chest, he quickly rebalanced and turned her to face him. Her hand covered her nose, "Beth!" he pushed her hand away from her face, blood flooded from her nostrils onto her lips and dribbled down her chin. "Miss! I am so very sor-" A deep growl ripped through Dean's chest, "You bet your sweet candy ass you are!" he was seeing red. He didn't even think about it, he lunged at the cowboy.

They tottered back to the motel room shortly after, their beaten and bloody faces didn't catch attention immediately upon entrance when they walked in on a heavy make-out session. "Guys!" Sam yelped as he and Kris sprang apart. Dean gave his brother a round of applause, "That's my boy!" he flashed a grin like a pleased father. Sam quickly began to sputter, "We uh – that uhh…"

Dean raised a brow, "You call that working, Sammy?" he questioned, a toothy grin lighting his face.

Kris giggled, red faced, she hugged Sam around the waist, and Beth raised up busted knuckles to the Heavens. "The lip virgin is no more!" She grinned, a gleam in her eyes as she continued to tease her sister, "To think, all the years you made yourself out to be the _good_ twin." It was almost amusing to Beth. The fact that not two hours before she'd been antagonized about having some phantom crush on the eldest brother, and to walk in on Queen Prude getting hot and heavy with the Jolly Green Giant. It was something Beth would never let Kris live down, ever. Kris began to fluster again, "Zip it. What happened to y'all?" she reluctantly let go of Sam, and went to find the first-aid.

Kris took in the slap happy smile that was plastered on her sisters face as she cleaned the blood from her swollen fist, "Another bar fight, Beth?" she asked her, already knowing the answer. Beth rolled over onto her back, her side pressed into Deans, whom took it as an opportunity to grab her into a cuddle. If she'd been sober, she would have made an escape from him, but they could only get one room, and it seemed that Kris had taken her pick in staying in Sam's bed. So she welcomed his touch. "It's on the list, Kris." Beth reminded her behind a yawn, sleep pulled at her, the heavy drinking mixed in with the adrenaline of fight excitement was enough to exhaust her to the point of sleep. "What list?" Dean grumbled, he was still pretty drunk himself, but Beth had done lulled out into a drunken stupor

* * *

At a quarter till three in the morning, Dean packed an unconscious Beth out into the passenger side of the cutty, he decided to let her sleep until they got to their hunting ground. He glanced at her as he drove behind Bobby's truck. Her face was smoothed over in total relaxation for the first time since he met her, it made his heart swell to see the poor girl finally rest, so when they reached their spot, he was reluctant to wake her.

He gave her shoulder a gentle shake, "Beth…" he whispered. She gave a grunted response, then tried to shrug him off in a half conscious stupor. "Five more minutes." She mumbled. Dean checked the area that surrounded the Ned sign. There seemed to be no sign of their monster, so he checked his watch before he stepped outside the car. He would let her have the five minutes.

As he opened up the trunk to gear up, there was a loud crash of glass being busted, and a scream ripped through the silence of the night air. Dean wheeled around from the back of the car, gun drawn, and found the passenger side of the cutty empty and decorated in broken glass. "Beth!" The other two sprang out of the truck, they stood next to him with looks of concern. "Dammit!" Dean swore. Kris' flashlight shined on the busted window. "Look!" She squatted down by the door, and touched her finger to a darkened streak that darkened the Candy Apple paint, in the light they all immediately recognized it to be blood. Her flashlight followed the direction of the glass, more splotches of blood mingled in its wake. Another loud scream echoed from the mountain, Kris took off uphill, running into the thick of the trees. "BETH!"

"Kris, no!" Sam shouted after her, but she was already gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean huffed.

The two brothers followed her trail.

Beth groggily pulled her eyes open, her head spun in circles, the smell of the dark cellar almost made her vomit. She tried to move, but found herself restrained to a chair. She clenched her eyes shut, then opened them again, she tried like Hell to register what had happened. Last she remembered she was down at the bar with Dean, tossing back shots so fast that alcohol poison was a given. She tried her damndest to focus in on where she was. It was too dark, save for a single lightbulb that hung over top of her head.

As she took in her surroundings it didn't take her long to spot the dimly lit display of heads showcased in shadow boxes, each one sat upon a silver platter. Her breath caught. There were at least a dozen of them, most were rotted and severely dehydrated, the others had to of been fresh kills, only just starting to turn a ghastly shade of grey. There was one lone bare platter at the center of the display. Finally, it dawned on her that she had been abducted by Headless Ned, and she began to frantically pull against her restrains, giving herself a nasty case of rope burn.

Something shifted in the darkness, and Beth abruptly stopped moving, ears sharp. "Ned?" she peeped. _Oh shit_ , she thought, _I can't die like this_. The ropes around her wrist had turned her raw, she could feel the warmth of blood begin to trickle down her hands as she fought harder. She wheeled her head around, and came face to face with Ned. He stood about six foot tall, one of the decayed heads was stitched onto his body. She did not scream at the revolting sight, it got stuck in her throat as he grabbed her by the head and began to pull.

"Remember, we have to find his head and burn it." Sam told them, his arm reached out to steady Kris as she walked infront of them. At the clearing, they circled in on what they believed to be Ned's torture shack, which was the abandoned mechanic shop halfway up the mountain. Drenched in sweat and covered in dirt from the travel up the trippy slope, the three hunters quietly investigated outside of the garage for an entrance. The place was locked up tight. "Over here!" Kris hissed from the darkness. The Winchester brothers tailed over to where she stood, shining her flashlight through a busted basement window, Dean kicked it the rest of the way in and slipped in.

Sam turned and gave Kris an apprehensive look, "Listen, this is dangerous, I think it's best if you stayed ba-" he was cut short.

"That monster is in there trying to rip my sisters head off and wear it as a tea cap!" she snarled, then shoved her palms against his chest in an attempt to move him out of her way, he didn't budge.

Suddenly they heard a scream, and Kris was through the window in a nanosecond. "Be-" her shout was cut off when Sam's hand clasped over her mouth. " _Shhh._ " He hissed as Dean made haste walking around the basement, looking for any clue that would lead them to Beth and the Ned Head.

Dean came to a staircase that would lead them straight into the garage connection of the old dump. He looked at Sam and gave him a hand signal that this was the way they needed to go. He twisted the doorknob when he reached the top, finding it to be locked. The loudest scream thus far ripped through from the other side of the door, and a pained sob followed it. In an instant, Dean kicked the door open and rushed in.

"Hey!"

The boom of the shotgun fired off in the enclosed garage and Ned staggered back from Beth. Sam charged at the monster, his enormous frame took Ned down to the ground without struggle. "Oh my God, I thought I was a dead tom turkey!" Beth gasped out as Dean and Kris made quick to cut her free. Dean chuckled at her, "Not on my watch, sweetheart." he said with a wink, then helped her up to her feet.

" _Alittle_ … _help_ …" Sam gasped out, his windpipe restricted. Kris snapped around, Ned had Sam against the wall by his neck, "Sam!" she forgot all about her sister and took a flying monkey jump onto Ned's back, grabbing him by the hair of the head that was not his. Ned spun around, taking Kris on a violent bull ride as she used all the strength her small body could muster, to try and rip the bastards head off. "I seen you when I was nine, you dirty goddam rat, but your ass is mine now!" Kris actually laughed. Sam, Dean, and Beth all watched the scene unfold. They had all known from hunting experience – this kill was personal. So they stayed back, exchanging glances.

There was a sound of stitches busting, ripping – as Kris drove her hunting blade through the opened wound, and then blood began to spray, it coated her face as she viciously dove into the monster; and Kris continued to twist and yank in violent red rage, using her knife to unstitch his head, until the body of old Ned with no head fell to the floor in a crumble. "I got his head!" Kris panted, holding it up from the floor. Sam rolled over from his spot from against the wall, "Are you alright?" his eyes quickly did a look over on her person. She grinned, then grabbed Sam by the front of the shirt, pulling him down to peck his lips, "I got him!" she yelped, waving the head around like a trophy. She smiled up at him as he helped her up, "Now let's burn this bitch!" she said in excitement as she grabbed Ned's twitching ankles and began to drag him toward the basement. "Y'all grab the rest of those heads!"

In Curtis the Cutty, Beth butterfly stitched with pieces of tape as Dean silently drove them back to the motel. "Sorry I didn't get there sooner." Dean muttered as he pulled to a park, he took in every bloody laceration around her neck. He was brooding. Beth couldn't hold back her smile, the adrenaline chorused through her, taking on vicious hunts like Ned always made her happy. "You got there before my head got ripped off, that's all that matters." She offered back, stepping out of her car, she walked toward the trunk. Dean followed behind her and was smacked with a sheet of plastic wrap. "Be a gentleman, and fix my window, will ya?" she asked, Beth shot him a wink and turned to make way back to the motel. Then she stopped, "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a good person, an even better hunter, so stop telling yourself otherwise."

"What are y-"

"Drop it, Winchester, I can see it in your face."

With that said, she went into the motel and left Dean to think while he band-aided her car.

* * *

The next morning was a rough one. Beth woke up cuddled into Dean's chest, at first she simply laid there and savored the brief moment of normality. Then the aches and pains began to flare up, and she reluctantly got up, grabbing her backpack, she ducked into the bathroom. They had ganked the bitch and now it was hi-ho hi-ho – back to Bobby's she was going to go. She took a quick shower, doing a rinse-lather-repeat. Eventually the weekends worth of dry blood ran down the drain.

The weather was nice, so she slipped into a rarely worn sleeveless peach sundress with a three inch ruffly skirt that would fan out if she happened to feel like doing the twist, and her beat up brown cowboy boots. Her long mane of hair was contained in a towel as she sat on the closed toilet seat and rummaged through her bag. She dug out first-aid supplies to bandage her freshly cleaned battle scars, but first she needed a fix. So she pulled out the bottle of Vicodin and dumped three of them into her hand. One went into the tiny breast pocket of her sundress, for later use, she crunched the other two on the porcelain countertop with the butt of her lighter. There was a sudden knock at the bathroom door.

"Ay! I gotta pee!" It was Dean.

"I'm powdering my nose, give me a minute!" Beth hollered back, she began to break the painkillers off into lines with one of her fake ID's.

"Now!" he barked, then rattled the doorknob to try and get in.

Beth quickly stuck half of a hollow bic pen into her nostril and snooted one line up. Her sinus cavity burned, her eye watered, and just as she bent down to snort up the other two lines, Dean picked the lock and burst into the bathroom. He glanced at the line of drugs on the counter, asked, "Powdering your nose, huh?" and pulled her away from the toilet. While he relieved his bladder, she finished off the last of the pills and cleaned the mess. Dean watched her as she tilted her head back and made loud snorting sounds, she itched her nose viciously.

"I'm only gonna ask you one time, Beth, what are you doing?"

"I'm in pain, Dean, in the last few days- I've been shot, had a bar brawl, and a dead geezer tried to put my head on a silver platter." She sighed, then tossed the towel from her hair. Dean done a double take as her curly black hair fell down the whole length of her back, the damp ends stuck out and trickled to her hips. She looked like a gothic Medusa. "Whoa!" In their short acquaintance she'd never taken her hair out of the claw clip. "What?" Beth asked, she re-clipped her hair from her face and picked up the gauzes.

Dean glanced and took notice of the bottle of pills, in one quick swipe he yanked them up. He looked inside the bottle and over a third of the monstrous prescription was gone. "Are you in pain, or are you a junkie?" Dean demanded to know. Beth looked at the bottle in his hand, then made a move to snatch it back. He was quick to maneuver around, and held the bottle up high into the air, out of her reach.

Beth began to jump, her shortness being a disadvantage. Dean smirked as her cute little girl sundress fanned upward with every jump, giving him a clear look-see at her lacy peach colored boy shorts. "Give them back." She snapped. He chuckled, said, "Consider this step two in your sobriety program. Pack your stuff. Bobby's sending us over to a guy named Frank that owes him one." then he gave a smirk. "Hey Beth?" With fire in her eyes she glared up at him, " _What!"_ she hissed. "Nice panties." He had a delighted gleam in his eyes and left the small bathroom with her bottle of painkillers in hand.

Beth let out an angry growl, "Dean Winchester!" she seethed, hot on his heels.

* * *

"Oh no…" Beth moped. She was grimacing down at the band on her finger, then glared over at the one to match that Dean wore.

"You keep saying that, you okay, _Mrs. Smith_?" Dean asked, a sly smile at the corner of his mouth. "I thought diamonds were a girls best friend."

"I hate Frank." She grumbled, twisting the wedding ring around, watching it gleam in the sunlight as they drove back to Bobby's. "He is a grade A nutcase." Dean nod in agreement, "But, as always, Bobby is saving our asses." he said. Beth huffed in annoyance, "When these cockroach bastards are dead, and I can leave again, I'm burning this shit." she threw her fake ID into the floorboard, crossed her arms over herself and settled back into her seat, going silent again. He tried to lighten the mood, even through gritted teeth. "That's not how this job works. You still have a lot to learn, Singer." He told her, "Once you're in it, you're in it." he turned his head to look at her. "Sweetheart, you're riding shotgun into this Heaven and Hell rodeo."

" _Heaven and Hell rodeo…"_ She scoffed under her breath, then turned a mean eye toward him. "You think I don't know who you are, _Winchester_?" she snarled off. "No, you don't." He dropped the little playful couple act and cut his emotions off in an instant. "I know that most anyone that comes into contact with you meets death soon after." That hit the last nerve with him, and he pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Get out."

"This is my ca-"

"OUT!" he barked.

Once she got her keys back at Singers Auto, Beth got behind her wheels and softly clipped Dean when he walked into her line of fire, her rage had hindered him in a leg cast. In the passing days, Dean and Beth didn't speak a word to each other. Jody Mills sensed the tension between them one day when she came by to help clean up and make dinner. After Bobby saved her life from Dr. Leviathan, she owed him – at least some home cooked meals, it was the least she could do to repay.

"Alright children." Jody said, she tossed a beer to the each of them as they lounged out in the library. Dean was watching Spanish soaps as Beth sat by the fireplace chain smoking. "Start talking."

Dean cracked the top off of his bottle, "That monster broke my friggin leg!" he took a swig of his beer, looking over at Beth with hard eyes.

"He threw me out on the side of the road!"

"She asked for it!"

"He stole my car!"

"So you ran me down?"

" _You asked for it!"_ Beth mocked. "Besides, you just got a little tap on the ass!"

"Shut your pie-hole, I'm calling Sam."

Jody looked between them with wide eyes, "Okay, well, that's a start." she paced the floor between them, giving them a mom lecture that neither one of them wanted to hear. There was a sudden scream from the basement followed by heavy footsteps. They blinked in shock as Bobby burst into the room and grabbed Jody by the face, planting a big wet one on her.

"What did you clean the floors with?" Bobby asked in a rush.

Jody looked puzzled in thought, "Borax?" she said slowly.

"I told you they were cockroaches!" Beth spoke up.

Bobby turned on her, he glared at the cigarette between her lips. Let it be known that Beth Singer was not exactly his star child, since she'd made her presence known, Bobby had developed a real pain in his ass. He could put up with the melodramatic mood swings, but a line had to be drawn with the drug abuse and attempted murder – It took her hitting the boy with her car for Bobby to realize that. He knew that he was to blame in part of the darkness inside her, still, he exploded at the girl. "I thought I told you not to be smoking!" He staked away from the Sheriff and snatched the cancer stick out of Beth's mouth, "Just like your binge drinking, and frying your membranes abusing my medication, along with that smart ass mouth of yours – Starting today, you're in Bobby Singer Boot Camp." He finished his tyrant in a low hiss, he used the side of his foot to kick an entire fresh pack of Marlboro into the fire.

Beth gaped up at him in awe, then she began to laugh. "Bobby Singer boot camp?" she asked, it sounded like a dumb joke to her. Dean shot a smug remark, no longer on the phone with Sam and Kris.

"You're five foot tall standing in six feet of shit. Prepare to meet your maker, bitch."

Bobby snagged her by the elbow and jerked her up into standing position. "Laugh while everything is still a big joke to you, daughter dearest, because things aint gonna be so funny anymore." he said sternly, leading her toward the basement. As they passed through the kitchen he picked up the bucket of cleaning chemicals and slapped them into her arms, causing it to back splash onto her shirt. "Hey!" she protested, trying to break free of Bobby's grip, but his hold was iron locked.

Chet was a real sawed off asshole as Bobby gave Beth a lesson in all things dark side. "We can't be killed, you incompetent chew toys." he snarled. "You shut your mouth." Beth filled a syringe with the contents of the bucket and slowly approached him. "This,' she waved the needle around in his face, hovered over him ' ,is gonna make you start talking." she went to stick him and he revolted back. "No!"

"Talk!"

Chet laughed in her face, and then before their eyes he morphed into Bobby.

"What the Hell…"

There was heavy footsteps behind them, they turned around and watched Dean hobble down the steps. He had beers in hand. When he approached them, he looked at monster Bobby chained to the chair. "Now that's weird." he commented, then pulled himself up a seat. "Anything?" he asked them.

"Oh, there's something in here – oh wow!" Chet spoke up in Bobby's grizzly voice, then he began to cackle. "Bobby boy here knew all along about his little offspring's." he said, now inside Bobby's memories. Beth looked at him quizzically, she lowered the syringe away from him. "Keep talking." She demanded. "Don't listen to him, he's lying." Bobby muttered, going pale. With raised brows, Dean lounged back in his seat and drank. Chet laughed, "I don't have to lie. It's all up here now." He turned his eyes over to look Beth in the face. "Awe, he was even there to see you and your stupid sister take your first steps together." he flashed a wicked toothy grin that didn't match any of Bobby's personal expression.

Beth splashed a shooting stream of borax right into Chet's face, his flesh began to disintegrate and he howled. "If I can't kill you, I can sure as Hell torture you." She laughed manically, "That's fair enough game for me. How about from the inside out, huh?" Then the syringe was plunged into Chet's neck, Beth emptied it. "Stop! Stop!" She stepped back, an evil gleam in her eyes and that sick smile once again popping up at the corners of her mouth. " _Talk_!"

"Dean, get her out of here!" Bobby suddenly barked.

Dean got up, "Alright, come on Beth." he grabbed her around the waist and without much effort began to pull her up the steps with him, she didn't put up a fight this time. Chet the Bobby yelled behind them as they opened the basement door. "He forgot about you, sweetheart, and spent his time raising Sam and Dean inste-" Chet was silenced as Bobby swung a machete through his neck.

* * *

Beth slammed the basement door shut, then she began to send her fist into the closest wall. She got in three punches when Dean caught her around the wrist. "Hey, control yourself!" Beth tried to rip free of him, tears glazed in her eyes, but he pulled her into him and hugged her tight. "Beth, come on now, I know exactly how it is to have a father that could be nominated for a Most Dick Moves Ever award." she sniffled a small laugh and tried to pull back from him, but his arms remained locked in place. "Listen to me. Bobby is trying, you gotta give him that." Dean told her. He motioned his head toward the basement. "Down there – you were taking it out on Bobby, you lost control."

"You're only sticking up for him because he was there for you." Beth countered sadly, she poked him in the chest, finally managing to rip free of his grasp. "Thanks for all the fun, but I'm out of here." She went toward the door, then Dean caught her by the elbow. "You can't go off by yourself while there's a freakin Purgatory Purge going on out there." Beth gritted her teeth. "Let me go, Dean."

"I can't, you see, im a gimp now because of you, and the least you could do is help walk a fella over to the couch." She rolled her eyes but helped him to the couch, then as she moved to turn away from him, cold metal wrapped around her wrist.

"Really?"

Dean smirked and yanked her down to sit next to him by their connected cuffs. "Sit." Dean said, "Let's chat." Beth sighed. "Well, when a woman begins to menstruate, the walls of her -" "Shut up!" Dean grimaced in disgust. "Nice chat." Beth smirked. He opened his mouth, hesitated, and then slowly said, "Tell me about Crowley." Her smirk vanished, and her eyes looked up at him in shock, "How do you know about that?" she asked. He shrugged, "Your sister Kris loves to sell you out. She told Sam on our way to Kentucky." She took breaths, in her nose and out her mouth. "Dean…I don't want to talk about it."

"Not talking about it is the most effective way to be killed in this line of work." Bobby piped in. Dean and Beth turned their heads as the old man slugged into the room with a beer, he took a seat next to Beth. Beth's face twisted, "What am I supposed to say?" she asked rhetorically harsh. "It was the only way I could save her." She went silent for a moment, then with a thick voice, she said. "I can't sell my soul for a deal breaker because when the time comes I have to use it to save Kris, she's the only family I got." Finally she broke, and hid her face in Dean's shoulder so nobody could see her tears.

Bobby looked at Dean in confusion. "Mind filling me in on the Crowley crap?"

"Kris sold Beth's first born in exchange for strippers."

Beth looked up at him so fast, her neck almost snapped. "Strippers? What? No." she shook her head, brows furrowed. "Is that what she told you?" she let out a sniffled chuckle. Dean's confusion deepened. "She lied to Sam?" Beth nod, then she turned to look at Bobby. "She summoned up Crowley and sold her soul under the condition that one day we'd find you." Bobby looked like he was smacked across the face. "Why would she do that? What about your demon baby thing?" Bobby asked as he tried to wrap that doozy around his head. "And I thought my brother was crazy…" Dean mulled to himself.

Beth made a move to stretch her arms, then realized Dean was connected to one. "Could you…" she waved their joined hands around. "Yeah, keep talking." Beth took a deep breath. "Kris preformed the ritual while I went down to steal a bottle of booze – '

 _Beth had to be quiet, if their step-dad caught her breaking into the liquor cabinet one more time, surely there would be Hell to pay. With ease she picked open the lock and took out the best bottle of scotch that the low life, sorry excuse of a man had. She opened the bottle and took a gulping swig, relishing the flavor. As she tip-toed back up the steps she thought again of her real father. He was out there somewhere in the world fighting evil, a real hero. He and her mother had hunted together for a short while, but then he had to leave again, mom said something about a man named John Winchester needing help finding a yellow eyed demon that had killed the man's wife. Bobby Singer was the best of the best when it came to tracking evil and sending it back to Hell, and Beth wanted to be just like him. She herself had three kills under her belt before she turned fifteen, deep down, she knew her dad would be proud._

 _But first, she and Kris needed to track down Bobby. When she stepped back into the basement, Kris was face to face with a handsome, well dressed fella standing in the middle of a Devils Trap. "Good, it worked." said Beth. She strolled passed them and poured scotch into three glasses. She picked them up and took a stand next to Kris, then she handed her sister a glass. "I assume you lasses summoned me up to strike a deal." Crowley said, and accepted the glass from Beth. "That's right, Crowley, we need help finding our real father. Bobby Singer." Crowley pulled the glass away from his mouth and hummed in delight. "Mmm! This is excellent scotch, darling, do you mind?" he tilted his empty glass toward Beth, and she refilled it for him._

" _Can you help us find our dad or not?" Kris asked._

" _Of course I can." He said, "But it'll cost you more than this scotch." He took another drink, looking between the twins. Beth opened her mouth to talk, but Kris had beat her to the punch. "Fine." She said._

 _Crowley snapped his fingers. "Done."_

" _Kris!" Beth protested._

" _Awe, look at you, trying to save your dear sisters soul from an eternity in Hell." He smirked. "Don't worry, my darling Bethers, I'll take good care of her when my Hell Hounds come to collect."_

 _Kris emptied her glass, an attempt to calm her crawling nerves. "How long?" she asked._

 _Crowley strolled around the Devils Trap and held his glass out for another drink, he began to talk again once Beth filled it back. "Deals are ten years, no more, no less." His eyes darted between the twins from behind the glass, an underlying gleam shown through them. "But – you girls have managed to hit my sweet spot with this scotch." Beth laughed without humor. "You? A sweet spot? – Please." she rolled her eyes. Crowley laughed, "Alright, you caught me." and then his composure turned to one of complete business. "You see, as you girls are twins, your souls are bound together." The sisters shared a look. "How else do you explain the telepathy thing?" Beth poured herself more scotch and drank it down quickly. "What's the deal?"_

 _Crowley flashed them a wicked grin. "I will find Bobby Singer for Kris' soul," he turned and looked at Beth with that same gleam reappearing in his eyes. "As for yours, Beth…Well, I can sense a strong darkness radiating from it."_

 _Beth filled her cup again, "What do you mean?" she was going to need more scotch._

 _Crowley held his glass out for another refill, "I need to turn up the heat in Hell, and the corrupted soul inside of you Beth, well, it's very powerful." he explained, "That step father of yours that likes you as his favorite punching bag won't last very much longer, Beth, it's only a matter of time before you kill him in cold blood." Beth opened her mouth to protest, but Crowley held up his hand to stop her. "I know this, and you know it, too."_

 _She did not argue his case, because she knew he was right._

 _Crowley continued. "Every King needs a Queen."_

" _Queen of Hell?" Beth asked, unbelieving._

" _I very much like the evil rolling around in that pretty head of yours, Beth. It's the best bargain you will ever hear me make, you should take it, because your soul is mine anyways."_

 _Beth thought about it hard, then she looked at her little sister. Maybe if she did take on the position as Queen of Hell, then just maybe she could save Kris' soul._

" _Deal." She finally said._

 _Crowley grinned, "Fantastic!" he finished his scotch and handed back over the glass. "I'll be seeing you around, Beth." He snapped his fingers and vanished._

 _Suddenly something happened inside of Beth, it made her double over, "Ohh!" she clutched at her pelvic area, biting back another yelp of pain. It was like the worst period cramp ever, she felt like she was being sawed apart from the inside out. "Beth!" Kris grabbed hold of her and tried to help her steady her back on her feet. Beth shoved her away, and a warmth spread out through her underwear and down her thighs. She looked down and gasped as an alarming amount of blood flooded her pants and began to form a puddle at her feet._

' , We were 15 then, and just like he said – I killed my stepdad when I came to visit mom for our 23rd birthday. That was a week ago, and I've been hearing Crowley in my head since I pulled that trigger." She looked between Dean and Bobby, both stuck in silence from her story.

Dean was the first to snap out of it, "What about your mom? Kris told Sam that Crowley sent demons to possess and kill them that night." Beth looked to him with sarcasm. "You mean that night we sold our souls for lap dances?" she tried to bite back a laugh. "Kris can't lie worth a shit.' she said, ',but we needed some kind of cover story to tell if she began to crack." Beth sighed deeply, then buried her face in her hands. "She has two more years left, of course she's starting to crack up."

Bobby managed to grasp what she'd told them, "Lucille…" was all he said. Beth smiled at him, but her eyes were sad. "Who?" Dean piped in. "Mom is in a heavily warded safe house taking care of Baby Bobby while I try and figure out a way to clean up this whole stink of a mess."

"Baby Bobby?" Dean asked, a confused brow raising.

The first real smile appeared on Beth's face, "Robert Steven Singer the Second. My son, he's almost eight." she said, "Angels have been trying to kill him since the day he was born for being an _abomination._ " Beth let the word roll off of her tongue like it was sour. "I thought I was going to bleed out after the deal with Crowley, turns out that agreeing to become the Queen of Hell came with liability insurance, and I had a baby nine months later."

The couch gave in next to them and they turned to find that Bobby had fainted once again.

They stood together, Dean used Beth as a crutch, "Does he do this often?" Beth asked.

"Only when he goes into shock." said Dean.

* * *

 **Well, that escalated quickly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Bobby looked up from the mountain of spell books when his daughter started to talk in her sleep.

" _Beth Ann, sweetheart, you cannot fight the darkness within. Try as you may, but nothing is going to stop it. It will surface – soon! You're in run with the Winchester's, and you found your father, I hear. How delightful that must be. They will get the boy killed! Reckless baboons, they are. Let them kill little Robert, dear, his throne belongs in Hell with me!"_

Beth startled awake, nearly falling from the couch. "You alright, kiddo?" Bobby asked as she jolted up. He was hunched over his old oak desk, an array of old musty books scattered about as he flipped through pages.

"M'okay." She grumbled, yawning as she stood up and stretched.

Bobby glanced at her doubtfully, "Can I ask ya something?" already he felt like he should've just kept his mouth shut, but something she'd said in her sleep bothered him too much.

"Smack 'er to me."

"He's not…darkside, is he?...Your son?"

Beth was caught off guard at first, but she smiled. "He's as darksided as any other normal seven year old boy." She grabbed Bobbys steaming cup of coffee from the desk, took a sip, then her face puckered in surprise. "Old man, is there any coffee in this cup of alcohol?" The perplexed expression on Bobby's face made her laugh out loud. Sam and Dean stumbled into the library with bedheads and squinted eyes. "What's funny?" Dean ruffed, voice still thickened with sleep, with his casted leg he gimped over to the desk. Beth held the coffee out to him, "Here, this should pucker you up." He took the cup and shot her a tired smile, took a gulp, and then done a spit take across the room. " _That's straight up tequila!"_ he coughed.

Bobby reached across the desk and snatched he mug from him, "Give me that." He held onto his cup and returned to the books, sipping occasionally.

Kris waltzed into the room balancing four mugs of steaming coffee in her hands, "Thanks." Sam said, taking his cup. They lounged around for a while in silence washing down the morning breath with caffeine. "Find anything, Bobby?" Sam asked. His long arm was around Kris as she rested her tired head on his shoulder, sipping from her mug.

The old man was silent for a moment, sipping tequila, and then clapped his books shut. "I got nothin' on how to kill these Leviathan." He pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment, then turned his head up to look at the kids. "Borax and decapitation will only slow them down and piss them off." For the first time in his life, Bobby Singer was stumped.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Dean.

Bobby glanced at Beth, "Well, we can go to Florida and check out that Crowley kid."

Beth looked like she was smacked across the face, "Absolutely not." she said, arms crossed.

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, "Crowley kid?" he glanced around the room as everyone looked at him. "Am I missing something?"

* * *

Bobby was driving to the outskirts of town, Beth rode along with him and the boxed head that sat between them in the cab. Neither one of them were much up for chit chat. The girls had finally warmed up to Bobby. He had noticed in the last couple weeks that even though he wasn't there for them in the last 23 years – they took up and turned out to be just like him, much to his displeasure.

Kris was the study bug that always had a spell book to her nose, she probably knew every kind of monster out there and how to trap and kill it. She was fluent in Latin, French…It made him sad knowing that she should be at Harvard, but instead she lived with her neck out on the frontline since the first hunt. Beth was a whole different story. She grew up with the Singer legacy of alcoholism and – quite frankly, not giving the slightest damn. Shoot first, ask questions later. She also inherited his bad attitude, that trait alone made the bond between the two of them difficult. They acted too much alike, of course they'd butt heads.

"Bobby, I get why you want to meet him." Beth broke the silence. "You have to understand that I am not letting my boy in on this world, not any kind of shape or form, I refuse it."

"I'd say the same for you, but look atchya now." Bobby bit off. He pulled over to the side of the road at the bridge, grabbed the box from the seat, carried it out to the edge, then he chucked the box into the ravine and returned. Beth's jaw was clenching, "You left us." She mumbled. "You don't know a damn thing."

"I know more than you think I do." Bobby argued.

"Ugh!" Beth huffed like a teenaged girl, "You broke my mom when you left, Bobby, you left her with two babies and a broken heart!" she raged, her voice rose in anger. "Then she got with that ex-marine asshole, and all he done was barked her around like a dog!" Tears glazed over in her eyes but she did not let them fall. "When he got drunk, he was an even bigger dickhead, and Kris and I had to two dog his ass every time he got froggy enough to smack her around, Bobby!" She punched the windshield as hard as she could, the glass spider-webbed around her fist. "You broke all of us." Beth's voice cracked. She pulled her fist down and began to pick tiny shards of glass from her shaky bleeding knuckles. "When we used to ask her questions about you, she used to tell us the stories of how the two of you hunted together. How you gave her a family. How Bobby friggin Singer was the best thing to ever happen to her. I don't know what she saw in you, now that we've met."

Bobby looked at his daughter, guilt stricken. "Beth, you have to underst-"

"I understand that your job was more important than your family." She stuck him.

Bobby sighed as he pulled the truck up to a gas pump. "Are you done yappin?" he asked. Then he grabbed her busted hand and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "Let's get a couple beers, then you can boozer nag at Dean when we get back to the house. He seems to be the only one you can get along with round here." She let out a chuckle as he tightly wrapped her hand. "It's funny to watch him go, he's too easy to wind up." She shrugged, "Besides, at least he understands." she then randomly asked, "Why didn't you ever write back?" they walked together inside the filling station. "You did get my letters, didn't you?"

Bobby glanced at her hesitantly, "Yeah, I don't write letters." At the fridge he grabbed a case up and hauled it to the register. After he was rung up, Beth stepped up to the counter, "Pack of Marlboro red shorts, please." She ordered.

Bobby froze.

 _Lucille poured a splash of holy water onto an old rag found in the floor of the truck, she used it to wipe the drying blood splatter from her face. They had pulled up to a filling station after taking out a Ned Head in Montana. Bobby gazed at her, the corners of his mouth pulled upward, "Nice work back there." he said. She lowered the rag from her face and pierced him with sparkling ocean blue eyes, a toothy grin lit up her face. "A vicious hunt always gets the blood flowing, Bobby." She leaned into him and swiped his bloody cheek with the rag. His chest fluttered at her closeness. "Thank you." She said, pecked the cheek she cleaned, and then stole his truckers cap from his head. She leaned back into her seat and adjusted the cap over her long mane of dark blond curls, then returned to cleaning the blood from herself. Bobby thought she was beautiful._

 _As he walked toward the shop to pay, she called out behind him. "Hey Bobby, Marlboro red in the short pack, please!"_

"Ay old man, are ya just gonna stand there all day? Come on, the brewskies gettin' warm." Beth waved a hand in his face, and Bobby snapped back from memory lane. "Yeah, I'm expecting Jody." Bobby said, it was the first thing that could he could think of. "She's takin a likin to cookin me dinner when you kids go out huntin." Beth pulled the cigarette from her mouth, "Whoo-Hoo!" she yelped as they walked back to the truck, she bumped her hip against his and broke out in an awkward dance. "Old daddy-o has a date!" she squealed.

"Shut up, ya guppy."

* * *

Kris and Beth wrecked Bobby's closet. Kris tossed another flannel over her shoulder, "Dad, do you have any other style besides lumberjack?" she asked. Bobby walked into the room, "What are yens doing?" he gapped at the piling mess. "Y'all are cleaning this up."

"Ah-ha!"

Beth turned around, a mad grin on her face and a suit in her hands. "Kris, find the dress shoes." She high stepped around the piles of clothes and shoved the tuxedo into Bobby's hands. "Go, put that on! Jody will be there in like – half an hour, and brush your teeth!" she spoke in a rush.

His face scrunched, "What the Hell?" was all Bobby could muster.

"I found 'em! Oh god, these need to be polished." Kris said from the other side of the room. "And they smell, _ugh_!" She grabbed a bottle of cologne from a dresser top and began to spray the insides of them.

Beth stood up tall next to Bobby with a grin so big her face could break, she slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't ask questions, just follow your heart." The twins shared a girly giggle and Kris shoved the freshly polished shoes into his arms. Cologne tickled his nose and he sneezed. "Bless you – and don't step on her toes!" Kris gushed.

Together the sisters shoved Bobby out into the hall and toward the bathroom. He dug his feet, but the girls managed enough strength to keep him on their path. "What in God's name –"

"We sent Jody a text from your phone." explained Kris.

"Yeah, dinner at that new five star restaurant they just opened on the other side of town." Beth told him.

" _What_?"

"Don't freak out, Dad, she said she'd be there."

"Unless you're going to stand her up! Make her cry?" Beth acted outraged.

"That'd be a crying shame. Jody is such a nice lady, and nice ladies shouldn't have to cry."

They made it to the bathroom, gave him a shove, and sent him stumbling inside. "And trim that facial hair, you look like a mountain man." They pulled the door shut on his surprised face and shared a fist bump.

* * *

"How you doin, little sister?" Beth asked over a beer as the two of them stargazed on the hood of her car. Bobby was off to sweep Jody off her feet. That left the four others to find something to hunt. Sam and Dean were inside the house looking for a kill, and they were being obnoxiously slow about it.

Kris pulled the bottle from her mouth, swallowing down a mouthful. "We're the same age." she said with bitter beer face, Beth laughed at her. "Technically, you were born the next day. So I am your big sister." They had had this conversation many times throughout the years. "An entire fifteen minutes older." Kris rolled her eyes. "Which means fifteen minutes wiser." Beth countered, tipping the top of her bottle at Kris in a _you-know-it_ way. They clanked bottles and drank together. Beth knew that Kris knew that she knew exactly what she was talking about. There was no more time to be beating around the bush, though.

"You've got two more years, Kris." Beth stated.

Kris frowned, "I know." she tipped her beer back and drank deeply, until the bottle was gone, and then she twisted open another.

"Is this why you've been banging Sam?" Beth grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Kris choked on her beer and sputtered, "We haven't went that far, not yet." her face flushed as she took another drink.

Beth watched in astonishment as she gulped the booze, normally the kid could only sip half a beer and be done with it. Kris was acting stranger with every passing month, she tried to hide it, but Beth could sense the fear that her sister was feeling.

"I'm gonna get you out of this, Kris, I promise."

"There is no way out, a deal's a deal." Kris smiled up and pointed to the draconis constellation – the dragon. "I'm alright, I finally got to meet Dad - and two years with him is better than none."

They heard footsteps around the junkyard and drew their guns, but it was only Dean dragging his casted ass toward them. "Everything's cold. Come on, it's a hunters night in!" A small smile grazed his face. "We're going to bake pie and watch The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly." They hopped off the car, Kris grabbed the beer, and Beth wrapped an arm around Dean to steady his sloping stance. "Seriously Dean, we need to give you an intervention, this Clint Eastwood obsession isn't healthy." His lips pulled higher as he threw his arm around Beth's shoulders and leaned into her as she helped him back to the house. "Have you been on this dudes laptop, Beth? Exa – erotica is his obsession." They laughed.

* * *

Jody gasped as Bobby stepped on her toe, again.

 _They were dancing. The night had went well for Bobby, and the thought of proposing popped up in his mind more than once, but he kept his mouth shut. Surely she would reject him, a woman like Lucille could do way better than a beat up hunter with a drinking problem. She deserved more than that. Lucille gasped and stepped back in her heels, her red ball gown flowed back with her. "Ow, Bobby! My toe…" Bobby sputtered and Lucille chimed with laughter. She flashed him that toothy grin again, her blue eyes shining brighter than ever before as she took his hand and fell back into step, coaching him in his dance moves. They were supposed to be on the job, undercover, but they had gotten caught up in the moment._

Dean and Beth waited around in the kitchen as the pies baked. "How long!" Dean groaned.

Beth sipped whiskey sour from a rock glass and chuckled, "With cooling time, another hour, maybe."

Deans eyes widened. "I could go down into town and buy me some pie by then!"

"Had I not broke your pedal leg." She giggled, buzzing. "Besides, that convenient store stuff is disgusting." She said. "Do you even read the label on that crap? It's disgusting. Fake pie!" she rambled.

Dean frowned. "Hey – what's your kid like?" he suddenly changed the subject. Something Crowley related was a must on the hunting list, he had to check it out. Beth leaned off of the counter and took the seat across the table from him, she stared him dead in the eye. "Do you know what it's like to have a child, Dean? I think you do." A smile pulled at the corners of her lips, there was a knowing look in her eyes.

Dean didn't speak for a long time, and then, "What makes you-"

"Just answer my question." She said.

"Yes." It was always a constant on his mind, he knew that boy was his, but Dean couldn't bear the thought of giving his kid the same life he grew up in. After Lisa had almost been killed, when Ben was put at stake - again, Dean knew that he had himself into the hunting game too deep. He refused to let his son be haunted by the monster life. The kid deserved better.

Beth raised a brow, "Oh, and why isn't ole Daddy Dean there, teaching them to play ball, or shoot off a glock?" a smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. The glass she had been drinking from went flying across the room and shattered. "Ben is safe with his mom, where he should be." Dean said hardly. She propped an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm. "Then you know exactly why I don't feel comfortable with this subject." She said, "It's none of y'alls business. He's safe with his Nan, where he should be." He was pissed, Beth could see that. "Listen, im sorry about-"

"Yeah, awesome…it doesn't matter." Dean waved off.

Beth had to argue that. "It does."

There was a sudden loud sound of music that caught the two's attention. Kris appeared in the archway, a smile plastered to her face, "Come on, you two." she was swaying with a bottle of red wine in hand. "Stop squabbling like children and come join the party." she tipped the bottle to her mouth and done a waltzing dance walk back into the sitting room.

Beth stood up, she stuck out her hand to Dean. "Let's dance, gimpy." Dean glared up at her and took her hand. Sam and Kris were doing some sort of tango across the room when they joined them.

"Is it just me, or is Kris acting strange, ya know, kinda reckless?" Dean asked lowly, placing his hands on Beth's hips as they fell into step together. They danced in one spot, swaying and stepping back and forth, side to side. Beth glanced to her sister and noticed the happy smile and the giggles that escaped her as Sam dipped her back. Beth couldn't hold her smile, "She's got Hell Hounds breathing down her neck." she told him. Then she gasped, "Ow, Dean!" he had stepped on her toe. "Opps." Dean sputtered, he stepped back from her. Beth laughed and stepped to him closely, "Let's just…not step." to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head against his chest.

The closeness between them was something new to Dean, but he didn't have any complaints and tightened his hold on her as the music changed and he was full on Swayze with Baby in Dirty Dancing. "You know,' Dean began to slow down their sway, ', if you don't tell us about your kid, we will track him down ourselves." Beth stiffened under his hold and stepped back, Dean was caught off guard when he seen that her eyes had went completely red. "You Winchester's just don't know when to stop." She flicked her hand, and within a second Dean was flung back into the couch. He grunted and tried to move, but he was being held still.

"Sam!"

Beth whirled around and with another swipe of her hand, the other brother was flung away from Kris and into the couch next to Dean. Kris grabbed hold of her, "Beth, stop!" she didn't hear her as she turned hard eyes on Dean and Sam.

"Let them go, Beth, you have to fight it off!" Kris began to yank her by the arm with extreme force, trying to pull her into the Devil's trap, Beth jolted to and fro, still – she held steady and her eyes burned with Hell fire as she closely approached the boys.

" _You will not hunt my son!"_ she yelled. The voice was not hers, an underlying evil growled beneath it.

The wine bottle made a messy explosion, the lights went out, and flames grew alarmingly high underneath the mantel to leave the room glowing from the fireplace. The tension around the place was tight, nobody said a word, Kris had abruptly stopped her efforts. Even the music on the record player had stopped. You could hear a pin drop.

Sam broke it. "Beth, listen, -" His voice was suddenly silenced with a snap of her fingers.

"No, _you_ listen, Winchester. You would not believe the kind of hassle it really is to keep a child safe from you cold blooded hunters and the garrison."

"That's calling the kettle black." Dean snarled.

"Beth, stop it, let them go and we can all calmly talk about this, right Dean?" Kris said desperately, she looked at the brothers helplessly. Then, she began to back up – in a frantic turn, she searched the bookshelves for one specific title.

"Yeah." He agreed, his eyes that had been hard on Beth flickered, realizing that he had gotten his hopes up, he was going to have to kill her. "The pie is gonna burn if we stay here all night!" He stalled for time. She laughed, but she did not release her strong hold. With another snap of her fingers, the oven began to beep. "No, im not letting these two numb nuts loose until they get it through their thick heads that I will _not_ let them get to him." The air around her went dark again like it did the morning they went out to breakfast, and the bar in Kentucky. Dean thought quickly, then he remembered the abundance of alcohol she drank.

"Come on, Beth, let's go get trash drunk again, for old time sake." Dean suggested.

With a swipe of her hand, he crashed into the ceiling, "Hey!" she held him there.

"No, Dean."

She did not see Bobby approach her from behind with a cast iron skillet, with a hard smack across the head, Beth crumpled to the floor, knocked out cold. Dean dropped from the ceiling with a painful crash, he grunted out and Sam had to sprint over and help him up. "What the Hell!" Dean boomed, he looked down at the twins, gun pointed, as Kris rolled an unconscious Beth over face up. "She didn't mean to do that." Kris told him defensively, then took a pair of cuffs and locked Beth's hands together.

"Balls…" Bobby muttered, then turned on Kris. "What is she?"

Kris let out a grunt as she grabbed Beth under the armpits and dragged her to the couch, "It's a long story, _ugh!"_ she tossed Beth on the sofa and grabbed a throw blanket. "Dad, I need some chains…and do you have any more wine?"

* * *

They sat in the kitchen, "So you're saying – Beth goes all…Queen of Hell if anything threatens the spawn?" Sam calculated. "Hey, his name is Robert." "Sorry, if anything threatens Robert?" Kris shrugged, "Pretty much, but there's also that motherly instinct, ya know.", she filled her wine glass up to the rim, turning the bottle upside down. "Soon after she gave birth, we began to notice that she developed these - special abilities, and as the years go on…well…they get stronger."

Sam's eyes glanced over to the archway, watching as Dean and Bobby wrapped Beth in a fleece cocoon of iron. They made a ruckus as they moved the couch into the trap. Kris turned a thick spell book over to let him read, her index finger poked at a certain recipe. "I've been researching for almost eight years now, and this is the only thing I can find that pulls her out of her darkside." Kris rubbed her face with her hands. "A damn sleep coma spell." She managed a little laugh. "I was going to put her to sleep, but Dad seems to've remembered moms old method."

"How could I forget, that damn iron skillet was that womans weapon of choice." Bobby said as he and Dean joined them. "It worked on ghost and dickbags, and dickbag ghost." He and Kris shared a warm laugh, both remembering.

 _Bobby's eyes bulged as Lucille was slammed across the kitchen by the malevolent spirit. She let out a pained cry as she smacked the wall and hit the stovetop, she awkwardly twisted as she tried to get up._

" _Lucille!"_

" _Bobby, the bones!" she yelled frantically. "In the back lawn!" he turned and made a run for the back door._

 _Suddenly the spirit appeared in his face, it grabbed him by the neck, choking him. He fought hard, but he had dropped the fire poker. Then, just when he thought he was going to pass out – an iron skillet was swung an inch from his face, and he dropped to the floor, gasping. "Nice save." He managed to croak out, then began to cough. Lucille smiled down at him kindly, then stuck out her hand to him that wasn't holding the pan. They stumbled toward the door, "Let's get to the easy part before she comes back, think you can make it?" she asked. "I think I can manage." he said, then, "Hold onto that skillet."_

 _As they dug the graves up, the spirit of the husband appeared and sent them flying. "Time for some biscuits and gravy, you dickbag!" Lucille charged, holding the cast iron skillet above her head._

"So you're saying we're gonna have to keep her roofied up on dream root until she snaps back into human?" Dean asked, looking up from the book. Kris nod, "For about a month or so. She'll be alright after that. I've learned that if we dreamwalk into her dreams with her, it's much easier to talk her down. Right now she's in Hell."

"Literally – in Hell?" asked Sam.

Kris shrugged, "I'll let you know in two years." the corners of her mouth frowned in a slight grimace. "The first time I tapped inside her head this early she was in there having a screaming match with Crowley, like a divorced couple fighting over custody rights of my nephew." She forced smile. "The more I dreamwalked with her, and rationalized with her to fight it out, she went back to her happy place."

"Alright, so right now she's knocked out on queen of Hell business – wait…in that story she told us, Crowley told her that he would be seeing her." Dean said, having heard enough, he slid the book away from him. "So why didn't you tell us this from the start?" he hobbled over to the window seal and snatched up the cooled pie. "That Beth was rocking a baby carriage with Crowley?"

Kris found an interest of staring at her wine. "What else was I supposed to do, sell out my sister?" she bit off in outrage, "They might be monsters in your eyes, but they are my family." she stood up and finished her glass off, then picked up the book, rudely interrupting Sam's page flipping. "I'm gonna go mix up this hoo-doo crap. It won't be long before she wakes back up, and it won't be pretty, either." She looked at Dean. "So, If you'd be kind enough to not shoot her again..." she left then.

Bobby glanced at his trapped up daughter sleeping on the couch, he looked back and forth at the boys, finally resting them on Dean's. "You've got the first week of roofies." He told him. Dean looked at him defiantly, "Why don't you go first, you're her dad." Bobby's eyebrows raised, "Do as I say, boy. You aint got nothin else to do, with that casted leg on the job, you'd be at a disadvantage." He said, then added, "Besides, the body heals best while at rest, ya Idjit." Dean pushed himself from the table, "Alright, fine." he'd already been to Hell once, he could handle it. He walked to the sitting room and sat next to Beth on the edge of the couch. He had his gun in hand, cocked and loaded, finger on the trigger.

* * *

 _ **Holy friggin plot twist. :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

He waited, and eventually the lights went out. Dean glanced around the darkened room, then the embers in the fireplace blazed hot once again. He was prepared to kill Beth if it came down to it. He didn't let Amy live, and if Beth Singer couldn't control her inner monster, he wouldn't allow her to live, either. If she began dropping bodies, he'd have no other choice. He steadied his gun as her eyes popped open, red orbs pierced into his green ones. The person infront of him was not the same Beth that he began to know. Beth herself would had done killed the damn thing, then ordered up burgers and booze as celebration of a good nights hunt.

"Dean!" Kris, Sam, and Bobby bolted into the room. Kris balanced a glass of dream root in her hands along with her spell book. "Don't step into the tra- no!"

Beth let out a giggle and sang, "Why don't you hit me with your best shot?" immediately the weapon in his hand glowed white hot, and he flung the gun out of his sizzling palm. The gun went off, it rang around the house, "Kristina!" Sam shouted. Kris gasped and dropped the book as the bullet grazed her left rib cage, and blood began to seep through her mint green blouse. "Dean, move!" she commanded through clenched teeth, her hand soaked in red as she applied pressure. He leaped from the inside of the circle, _"Oh, lord – that hurt like a mother!"_ Kris panted.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

Kris tried to laugh as tears glazed her eyes, she pressed the potion into his hand, slumped to the floor, then flipped through the fallen book, and she began to read off the Latin incantation with strong fluency.

Beth found opportunity to continue. "Did he tell you, Sammy?" she asked, "Seems like your big bubby has been keeping you out of the loop on a lot of things since you've had Lucifer in your head." She t'sked, "Poor little Amy, she's scared past death in Purgatory right now." She began to laugh as Sam's own string of Latin came to an abrupt halt, he looked to Dean with shocked unbelief. "And all she done was protected her son."

"Sam!" Bobby yelped, Sam snapped back to the job at hand and began to read again. The lights began to flicker, hot coals from the fireplace cracked and popped, it scorched the rug as Dean quickly stomped the embers out, and you could smell the melted plaster. A deep growl began to rise out of Beth, and she thrashed around in her restrains as the ritual reached its peak. Then she rolled from the couch and hit the ground, the lights came back on, the fire died down, and Beth laid still.

Kris sighed, "Okay, so, that should keep her down until Hell opens an ice rink." she picked herself up from the floor and winced. "Dammit, Dean, you're grounded from the firearms." She grimaced and turned her face away as Sam lifted her blouse up a few inches to inspect the damage. "It's going to hurt like Hell, Kris, but good news – no need for stitches." Kris grumbled under her breath and reached down, snatching a hair from her sisters head. She turned and dropped it into the glass Dean held. "If she's in there with Crowley, you do your damndest to get her away from him. Get on your damn knees and beg if you have to." She instructed him sternly, he nod and drank the concoction in a gulping go, it was disgusting. He placed the glass on the mantel and turned, Sam was looking at him with betrayal, he said nothing but Dean heard him loud and clear, and then Sam's fist made contact with his face with one strong uppercut. Dean thudded the floor, knocked out.

* * *

 _He woke up inside of a dark corridor with both of his legs, he felt relief to be free from that damn cast. In the distance he could hear the tormented cries and pleas of the damned. Turning his head in both directions, he contemplated on which way to go in order to find Beth. He chose to walk away from the shouting souls, surely she was in Crowley's office having some type of parent spat. His instinct came up to be right when he slowly rounded a stone corner and heard her voice, he waited there, listening in on the conversation._

" _You're joking, right?" She asked angrily, "No, you're out of your damn mind."_

" _The boy needs his father."_

 _Beth snarled. "Over my cold dead body."_

" _That can be arranged, dear." Crowley said calmly. "Either way, you know just as well as I do that Robert will be slaughtered like a pig if you keep him away from his birth right, and that's why you've come to me."_

" _The only reason im here is because they tied me up and banished my darkside."_

" _So, you've put our son in danger, again!" he shouted at her in rage. "You've become very good at lying, may I add. Well done, my dear." He sounded almost chipper._

" _I'm done with the chit – chat. On our behalf up there on Earth, you can kiss that rosie red ass."_

 _Dean caught his chuckle in his throat. Even on Hell business, Beth was still a bitch, he could almost see the somber look of sarcasm on her face from the other side of the wall._

" _Your sister isn't the only one with the final countdown rattling the marbles around. I cannot believe that Fergus has been keeping the fact that I have a grandchild away from me for all these years, I feel completely disrespected as a-."_

" _That's enough from you, Mother."_

 _Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as a third voice joined the conversation. A Scottish woman was in there with them. There had been plenty of talk about Kris' deal, but no one ever said anything about Beth knowing when Death was gonna come knocking on her own doorstep. And Crowley had a Mother? The whole thing was sick and weird to Dean._

" _I'm only trying to offer you a contract shortage. You do realize that when your time runs out, this is what you're going to become.' Crowley told her, 'Then I will go and collect the boy myself. You've done lost contact with him to go on one final hunting trip with Kris, and all that's done is made you an addict once again, how very selfish of you. Why not just catch an early start, it will be much easier in the long run for all of us, I promise." he suggested._

 _Beth was silent. Dean took that as his cue and stepped into the room. The sight that he walked in on caught him off guard. A red headed woman flanked Beth and Crowley as they sat in thrones next to one another. Beth's hand rested on Crowley's forearm, a smaller throne sat empty at the left of him. She wore a sweeping red dress and her un-dyed mass of curls were perfectly in place as they curtained freely around her frame. She looked as if she belonged there, and Dean's gut twisted in the pit of his stomach. Their glowing red eyes snapped over to him when they heard his approaching footsteps. His eyes focused on Beth, she looked at him apprehensively, neither one of them seemed to recognize each other._

" _Dean Winchester, always a pleasure seeing you." Said Crowley._

 _He ignored him, "Beth – come with me if you want to live." he said, it was literally the first rational thing he could think of. The Scottish woman burst into laughter, "Ignore him, Beth." she said. "From what I've gathered this is the man that has been trying to kill you."_

" _What?" she asked, her hand tightened around Crowley's arm._

 _Dean rolled around in his head for words. "You're in a sleep coma." He finally managed, "All this,' he motioned around the dark and damp throne room, 'it's all in your head."_

 _Beth looked around in confusion, then when her eyes returned to Dean, they were blue again. "What's going on, Dean?" she asked. "There you are!" He filled the long space between them and kneeled infront of her. He took her free hand, pleading with his eyes for her to stay with him. "Beth Singer, you have to fight this out. If not for yourself, then you've got to fight for your son." He reasoned. It was a serious situation, so Dean had to hold himself strong as Beth held onto his enemy._

" _No." The red headed woman gritted in anger, she slapped her hands together, and Dean was flung across the chamber. Beth yelped, "Dean!" as he hit the stone wall with enough mojo to knock the wind out of him. He laid there and gasped, he heard footsteps and turned his head, Crowleys Mother was advancing toward him. The lady must have had some serious supernatural juice as she ripped him up from the ground and suspended him into the air without laying a finger on him. He looked at Beth as he tried to catch his breath, she was out of her throne and stood staring at him in shock._

" _I will not let you destroy my family." The Scottish woman growled._

 _Crowley slummed back into his throne and rolled his eyes, "You've done that all on your own, Mother." he piped in._

 _Her face twisted in hatred, then she turned her raised fists, and Dean felt pain in places he didn't know existed before. He grunted out, "You bitch…" and then gasped as she really began to put the hurt to him. He started to choke as the familiar flavor of copper warmed his mouth, blood began to cover his chin as he sputtered on it._

* * *

Sam turned frantic and tried to shake Dean out of it when he began choking up blood, "Kris, something's happening in there!" he boomed through the house. There were quick footfalls, and she burst into the room with him and Bobby. She went to him in the center of the room, gasped, "Oh my…" and dropped her spell book.

"We've got to do something!" Sam exclaimed, he turned Dean's face to hang over the side of the couch to keep him from aspirating, blood streamed to the floor and splattered them as Dean continued to cough harshly.

Bobby wheeled on Kris, "Pull him up outta it." he demanded.

"I can't do tha- "

" _No!"_ Beth's cry was so loud they all flinched back.

" _Stop it, Rowena, you're killing him!"_ Beth bellowed in fury. Suddenly Dean ceased his coughs, he sputtered a few more times before lulling still again. Sam flipped him onto his back and checked for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief after a few pain staking slow moments.

" _No, no, no no no!"_

The salvage yard lit up with two sets of headlights, they all shifted to look outside of the window as the Impala and Cutlass parked side by side both mysteriously revved to life.

* * *

 _Beth dropped to her knees and let out a string of 'No's', her hands grabbed two fistfuls of curls and through the approaching tunnel vision, Dean watched in amazement as she combusted into a ball of flame. The fire roared loudly, then like a window had been opened, the flames exploded throughout the entire perimeter of the Hell chamber. The grip on him released, he hit the solid ground painfully, and expected to feel the sensation of being incinerated. Instead, the dancing flames shielded around him as he slowly recuperated himself, it was protecting him. When they died down, the familiar teleportation jump made his brain stir – he covered the light of the hot sun out of his eyes and glanced down the forever going road, he squinted at a mile sign that read 'Lawrence' in the short distance, at once he knew he was in Kansas. "Son of a bitch…" he mused. Confusion was an understatement._

" _What are you doing in here?"_

 _He wheeled his head to the side and there stood Beth, Dean took an apprehensive step away from her. She had traded in her Hell gown for a pair of denim shorts with her boots and an orange flannel, her hair was back in black. "What happened? I know you did that, and why are we in Lawrence?" He glanced around her, a smile brightened his face as he strolled past Beth._

" _Baby!"_

 _He went to the driver side of the Impala and wasted no time sliding behind his wheels. "What are you doing here?" he asked the car._

" _That's something I'm asking you, cause I didn't do anything." Beth said, Dean leaned back in his seat and looked over as Beth got into her own car. The Cutty sat in the opposite lane, it faced the other direction. She looked out of her window and met his gaze._

 _Dean frowned at her, "You friggin turned into an inferno." he stated._

 _The corner of her lip twitched upward, "She was going to kill you, Dean. You might piss me off, but at the end of the day we're on the same side, ya know?" She lit a cigarette up and took a long drag. The sky began to darken, storm clouds rolled over them in the sky at an alarming rate, thunder cracked overhead as darkness covered the road that Beth would be taking. "What's that?" Dean asked._

" _It's a spell portal, or, as I call it, the next stop in my own personal Hell."_

 _She looked up ahead as the blackened clouds funneled downward and hit home, a vicious twister spread along the planes. Dean glanced behind at the tornado and then looked at Beth, "You're not going in there by yourself." he had to holler as the wind picked up quickly, rain began to beat at the cars._

" _It's better this way, Dean, now roll on home."_

 _He looked through his rain splattered windshield at the Lawrence sign again, and he was stopped dead when he seen a familiar face in a trenchcoat. "Cas?" He muttered, but when he clicked on the wipers, the angel was gone. The sound of Beth's engine roaring to life made his head turn back toward her._

" _You know I'm not going to let you go at this thing alone!" he barked over the deepening storm. "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, remember?"_

 _Beth laughed, cranked up her radio, and gunned it toward the storm._

* * *

In the salvage yard, the three watched as blinding high beams shined through the night. Very loudly, Bachman Tucker Overdrives song Taking Care of Business shouted from the radio's. The cutlass sped forward, tossing pea gravel into the Impala as it drove itself toward the road. The Impala roared, done a screeching U turn, and quickly road on the Cutty's ass end.

"Have either of you seen something like this before?" Bobby asked.

The cars reached the end of the driveway and then halted, the engines died.

Sam pulled out an EMF reader, "I have, once, right before I left Sanford. Maybe we should go check it out." he mused, and made his way out the door. "Hold on, I'll come with you." Kris said, she swooped two sets of keys from the desk and caught up with him.

Bobby turned away from the window, he looked down at Beth and Dean lying side by side in the middle of his floor. Worry lines creased his face in the silence of the room. His eldest daughter was a Hell queen, and Dean was in there with her, looking impending death in the face. It was something completely new to his many years' experience as a hunter and he could not wrap his head around it. He pondered on the thought of Lucille, and what her solution would be to all of it.

"You kids better play nice in there, and when you wake up, I expect y'all to be on better terms." Bobby said to them, knowing that he wasn't heard. Still, it felt better saying it out loud.

He stepped over them, making his way to his room to find an old address book. It had been many years, but surely he could do some type of hoo-doo magic to track his old hunting lover down.

Outside Sam and Kris walked slowly. "So what happened that one time you seen this kind of thing?" Kris asked, nothing was spiking their EMF's. Many times she'd had put Beth under the spell, but the magic had never been so powerful enough to reach the outside world once her sister was put down.

Sam's lips pulled up at the corners, he turned his head toward her. "We leaped off a bridge and Dean bellyflopped into a sewage river." He said, and Kris laughed as she pictured it in her head. She looked up at him and noticed the underlying expression of dread. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. Sam glanced at her apprehensively and shook his head. "I'm just trying to figure out who Rowena is and why she tried to kill Dean back there." He thought out loud.

"Do you wish you would've stayed in college?"

Sam opened his mouth, but closed it shut, he didn't have a right answer and as they made it to the end of the driveway where the cars sat still, their EMF's spiked up to full bars. They strolled around in silence, watching as the red bulbs stayed steady. There was no smell of sulfur, nor rotten eggs. "Huh..." Sam huffed.

"I'm really sorry about this, Sam."

He turned around in confusion right in time to be slapped upside the head with a two by four. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, and Kris stood over him with guilt on her face. She tucked away the EMF and pulled out a knife, then she carefully undid the buttons of his shirt. With a hiss she ran the blade over her palm, as the blood pooled she dipped a finger into it, and began to draw symbols across his chest and stomach. When she finished she recited off of a piece of paper, the bloody symbols began to glow in the nights darkness.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews. It means alot to me, you guys are awesome! Also, this story is going to be a little mixed up from the original SPN storyline, but all in good fun, i'm gonna start pulling in more characters from the show as the plot goes on.**_

 _ **Question: Which characters and episodes would you like to see in the development of this story?**_

 _ **Nothing is off limits, so if you have any suggestions as to what you'd like to see in this story, please, do not be shy and let me know.**_

 _ **Have a beautiful day, my lovely's!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Lucille watched from the park bench as her grandson ran with the mob of children in a game of freeze tag. It was against the rules, but little Robby had begged and pleaded to get out of the safe house, he only wanted to be a kid and have fun. So, Lucille caved in, she would let him be normal. Even for just a short while. She thought of her twins and pondered on whether or not she would see them again. Beth was a danger to her son, it broke her heart to send her away after she'd killed Hank, but the red eyes began to pop up much too often. Going on hunts would settle them down, keep her distracted from her duties in Hell, but not even that seemed to work anymore.

Kristina had promised to keep the sister at bay for as long as she could, but how long would she be able to do that? Inevitably, they all knew that Beth would have to be killed, her darkness was becoming stronger by the day. Lucille missed her best friend, Bobby, he would know what to do. He was the best, she was sure of that. Only they hadn't seen each other in a quarter century, she wasn't even sure if he was still alive. Her heart hoped that he was still out there, somewhere, ganking the bad guys – her hope for that was the only thing holding her sanity together.

Honestly, she'd hoped for him to return to them every single day since he had left. She couldn't blame him for leaving. In her heart of hearts she knew that he was in too deep in the hunters life to stick around, it would put their daughters in danger. She had two delicate newborns, and he had a job to finish. They had discussed it, and agreed that his departure was for the best. Still, all the years later, she wished he didn't have to go. Her heart ached in regret, if she had known that the twins were going to grow up and follow right in his footsteps, she wouldn't had let him leave.

"What is it that's got ye down, my dea'?"

Lucille startled and turned her head. A woman around her age with beautiful red curls and a Scottish accent had joined her on the park bench. Lucille tried to smile, "Oh, it's nothing." she said. She returned her gaze back to her grandson, whom was now effortlessly making his way across the monkey bars. She smiled again, genuinely.

"C'mon, you'll give yeeself frown lines if you hold ye face like that any long'ah." Said the red haired woman. Lucille let out a soft laugh. "You can talk to me." Red pressed. Lucille thought it over, then she said. "I've been cooped up in the house with my grandson for too long. I think we both just needed some fresh air." The woman gave a friendly laugh. "I've a grandson meself, but his Mum and Pa won't let me anywhere near the boy. It must be a delight, having a grandchild." The woman sighed sadly. Lucille looked at the woman with pity. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't imagine my life without my little Robert."

"Thank you. It breaks me heart, and I've only just found out about him. My son has kept me in the dark for all these years." The woman's eyes began to water up, a couple stray tears escaped and rolled down her rosy blushed cheeks, her dramatic eye makeup started to run. Lucille reached out and patted the woman on the hand. "It's okay – um…"

"Rowena." She sniffled.

"Rowena. Rowena, honey, I am sure that they will come around. I mean, every kid needs their grandma. It's family logic." She tried to reassure her. "That's what I've tried to tell them, they refuse." Rowena cried a little harder, and Lucille pulled the woman in to hug her. Sudden laughter erupted out of Rowena, it was a manacle sound, fueled with insanity. Lucille's hunter instinct retired from the grave, and her hands clutched into fists around the soft fabric of Rowena's dress. She looked down, and her breath stopped when she seen an ancient symbol drew in blood on the back of Rowena's neck. It began to glow.

She tried to fight, she tried to scream out, but it was too late. Her vision began to escape from her, she could see the faces of Bobby and their daughters. They would come and save her from the witch. She knew they would. The child's life depended on it.

They had to.

Lucille lost consciousness as an explosion of red domed over the residents that occupied the park. Rowena straightened up and shook her now blonde hair back from her face. "Such a shame, you were such a nice lady." Rowena chimed with laughter. She gently laid her original body over the length of the bench, and with a few words of Latin, Lucille – now incased in Rowenas body – began to glow brightly and slowly disappeared. Rowena picked up Lucille's lovely red purse from the bench and turned around. The red glow of her disillusion spell was fading away, the people of the park were clueless. She began to walk towards the chestnut haired boy on the swingset.

Her heart swelled, he looked just as Fergus did as a child. "Robby, it's time to go now, darling!" Little Robert's head swung around at the sound of her voice and his face lit up with a tiny toothy grin. He took a flying jump from the swing and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and looking up. "Thank you for bringing me out today, Gramma, I had fun." And then he asked, "Why do we have to stay in that bunker all the time? Can we come back tomorrow, Gramma, please?" and Rowena internally filled with fury for a moment.

She suddenly clutched her head as a string of memories from Lucille hit her like a migraine. They had the boy locked away since birth in a warded underground bunker. Never seeing much of the light of day. Beth was rollercoastering in her transformation into becoming Queen of Hell. Kristina frequently reading up on Witchcraft, and sneaking out in the night as Lucille stayed up with the crying baby all the time, worrying about her hunting children that followed in her and Bobby Singers footsteps. Beth having to be restrained in a devils trap, chains bound her up as fire burned her tongue and ignited behind her eyes.

Robby paniced, "Gramma, are you alright?" his face crumpled into worry.

Rowena removed her hand from her head and smiled down at her grandson, "It's nothing, dear boy, I think this heat has given me a wee of a head spin." She shook her head, trying to regain clarity, "How's about we go for some ice – cream, yeah?" she proposed. Robby squealed in delight, "We need a whole bunch, cause you're starting to talk funny, like a leprechaun!" he laughed, then grabbed her by the hand and led the way back to the car.

* * *

When Sam opened his eyes he was lying in Uncle Bobby's salvage yard, he seen stars. He curled his nose up in resentment. Dean and he had the biggest fight yet; when he asked his older brother about what really happened to their mom, again. Sam was young, but he wasn't stupid, and Dean always had a guilty look on his face when he was lying about something big – Mom wasn't just 'gone.', and Dean knew what really happened. He refused to tell, so instead, he'd shoved little Sam to the ground as hard as he could and ran away.

"Ow…" he muttered.

"Balls!"

He was abruptly swept out of the dirt by a mysterious dark haired woman. " _Ay, Bobby!_ " she yelled loud enough for him to hear from inside. "Hold still Sam, you're bleeding." The lady caused Sam to jump and try to get away. Dean had made it a very strict rule for him to never to talk to strangers, ever, especially at night. He grabbed his aching head. Where was Dean? Sam became agitated. "Who are you? Where's Dean?"

The brown haired girl with sparkling eyes and blood all over her blouse swept him up out of the dirt and began to carry him back to the house, trying to sooth him. "I'm Kris, Bobby's daughter, and Dean is being punished for hurting you." Sam continued to clutch his dazed and confused head. Dean must've gotten stronger, because that kind of blow was the more powerful than his usual girly shoves. Sam knew he made him really mad this time with the mom topic, but she was his mom too, not just Dean and Dad's.

Bobby flung the front door open, and his eyes landed on the boy. A young boy that Bobby knew very well. "What the hell?" "Dad, something happened, and Sam got hurt!" Her voice rang in terror. Uncle Bobby stood in the threshold of the door and continued gaping at the child in complete shock. "Uncle Bobby, where's Dean?" Sam asked again, the increased agitation unsettled him even more. He wiggled until Kristina could no longer hold him steady, and she slumped slowly and let him back on his feet. He immediately ran and stood behind Bobby's leg. Peering up to look between the two adults faces.

Uncle Bobby was really mad. "Kristina Ann, you'd better start - Sam, cover your ears." The severity in Bobby's voice made Sam hold his questions, and he covered his ears at once. He was never allowed to listen in on the _grownup talk_. He watched in silence as the veins in Uncle Bobbys forehead popped out and he started going red in the face with fury. Sam wasn't good at reading lips yet, but whatever he had told Kristina, it was very rude. Kristina's eyes welled up, she nod. Then, as the first teardrop fell she blew past the two of them and quickly ran into the library.

Bobby turned and looked at Sam as the kid uncovered his ears. Bobby squatted down to eye level with him, "Listen, Sam, it's really important that you tell me the last thing you remember." Sam bit his lip, he made a promise to Dean that he wouldn't tell, but the look Uncle Bobby was giving him made him cave.

"We snuck out the front door and walked around the junkyard. He stole some beers after you went to sleep and didn't want you to - I started asking about mom and he got really really mad, shoved me down, and then ran away like a girl! I guess I got knocked out, because when I woke up, that lady was there and scooped me out of the dirt – who is she?" Sam exclaimed in a rush.

Bobby didn't say a word and Sam instantly felt guilty for tattling on Dean. "Please don't tell Dad that Dean was drinking beer. Dean will kill me, because I promised him I wouldn't tell, and Dad will kill Dean if he finds out! Uncle Bobby, please?" Bobby gently grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "I won't say a word. Now let's go check out that head of yours." Sam nod and took the lead to the bathroom and Bobby followed behind. "Where's Dean?" he asked. "Uh- He's probably still running like a girl, he'll come back when he gets hungry." That idea caused Sam to laugh.

 _What the hell is going on here?_ Bobby thought as he tended to the very small cut and very tender knot on the back of Sam's head. Sam, whom was twenty years younger all of a sudden. "Ow!" Sam whined. "Sorry bout that, kiddo, you hit your head pretty hard." Something wasn't right, maybe an after effect spell from the ritual they used to put Beth under. Kris was using some pretty heavy spellwork on Beth. He had Kris in the library covering the Devils trap and hiding all-things-hunting away so Sam couldn't see it. He also yelled at her to find a way to reverse the crap she had done that got them into the whole mess.

"Alright, that should do, Sam. Let's get some ice on it, with a lump on your head that big I don't want you going to sleep, and that's an order." Sam grinned and hopped from the countertop, Bobby caught him under the armpits and gently sat him on his feet.

"Easy there, settle down. You're already hurt, boy."

* * *

 _When Dean landed again, the sun was beginning to set. Beth was a teenager, she was a little shorter too, and her seat was almost to the steering wheel. He was in the passenger seat of her Curtis, Dean looked over and seen the anger held in her face as she drug a Winchester boot knife across her forearm. He yelled out, "Hey!" and watched the young kid slice herself open. She didn't even flinch as she turned her eyes away from the blood to look up at him. "Why the hell won't you die?" She huffed out in a bored tone, not using her knife, but not putting it away either. Dean was annoyed. "Yeah? Stop trying to kill me!" She said nothing, and continued to peer quizzically out of the windshield._

" _Beth."_

 _Beth's eyes instantly flared red, she tensed up and grabbed him by the neck, choking him against the window. She was ready for the fight, Dean noticed, even with how young she was in this grand one hundredth episode of 'Beth's Hell Inn'. "Why are you here?" Dean held his hands up to indicate that he meant her no harm. He'd picked up a few tips the first few times that they'd dropped in and out of her Hell fire. She popped him like a bubble every time he said something smart assy enough to set her off, but he literally couldn't do anything else except pop back in through the Kansas loop and stare into her eyes until she let it go – or the spell was reversed. "I'm from the future." He thought quickly, and slowly moved his hand to show her the ring band on his finger, "Look, Beth Singer, I am your husband." Beth looked, like she did twelve other times before she blasted him into chunky beef stew._

 _Dean thought about what Cas would make of this type of situation. "I know about the deal you and- Kris made with – Crowley - your daddy issues – " Dean gasped under her grip, but somehow continued on. " - your son, and im here to help you - from becoming a monster." Beth scoffed, but didn't kill him this time. "You're lying, I can sense the grace in you." She sniffed, and her nose bunched in disgust. Dean took offense, "First of all, before you go sicken your Hell Hounds on me again - I am not one of those douchebags!" "And you just keep coming back for more." She laughed, dropped her hand, and said. "Get out, before I put you out." Dean then immediately noticed the evil power radiate off of her as red eyes began to smoke in their sockets. If he made any sudden movement, she would attack. He was going to get his eggs scrambled in another episode of Teen Mom._

" _I'm not a friggin Angel. Call me a Guardian of the galaxy – or, a Storm Trooper, whatever." Dean blurted. "Now put those creepy eyes away, so we can talk this thing through. We're fighting on the same side here, Beth, and I need you to listen to me very carefully if you want to beat this." Beth tensed up even more when he placed a hand on her shoulder as she tried a breathing exercise. "Good, that's good -What year is this?" He asked her. Start small; this had been one of the more challenging parts of the spell, and tapping into this particular memory was difficult. Beth was trying very hard to keep him out of it, but she was finally giving in, and he was physically relieved when the flames gradually started to cease._

" _2005" she said, releasing her breath. She reached under her seat and pulled the bar, as the seat rolled back, it protruded two machetes. She handed one off to Dean. "I don't know how well that Angel juice is gonna work on vampires, but we're sitting in the center of the biggest nest in Florida." Beth told him, he could finally start to see her eyes hidden behind a thin red film. "What?" "With the twilight hype up, half the damn county thinks it's cool – but if you see the sparkly fangs coming – cut the suckers head off." She instructed, and then she stepped out of the car, leaving him behind._

 _Dean tried to wrap his head around everything, he quickly shuffled outside of the car, and caught up with her in the thickening trees. "Isn't this when Kristina started to hunt with you?" he asked, remembering the stories from the future. 2005 was the same year that Sam had joined him on the job again. Something hit Dean in the chest, an intense feeling that he'd never experienced before. He thought his heart was going to explode right there on spot, then a cooling rush spread through his entire being, and he felt stronger than ever._

 _Beth's face masked in disgust, "I trust Kris as far as I can thrOW UP – you reek!" she gagged a little, then fanned the air infront of her. Dean opened his mouth to respond, but it was too late as leaves began to ruffle and sticks began to snap. "Here comes the fun." She turned and flashed him a bright grin, with a nod of enthusiasm she readied her weapon and went back to back with Dean so they had a full 360 advantage. "Beth, how about you go back to the car?" He suggested, checking over his shoulder to make sure she was still there, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for the incoming attack. His senses were unusually heightened, he could directly pinpoint their location and knew they were going to be ambushed by at least a baker's dozen in less than five seconds._

" _This is kind of my job, dude. Besides, they can smell my special Hell power infused blo – THERE!"_

 _It was a bloody vicious battle of two against fifteen. Dean huffed for breath in the darkness as he'd touched the last vamp on the head with a bare hand and watched its eyes burn out in white light, he hacked off its head for good measure, just as he did the others he could get his hands on. Beth, blood-soaked and limping, leaned against the side of her car, said, "Damn, you're good. If you aren't an Angel, then what the Hell are you?" Dean laughed, grinning, the hardcore hunt put him in a happy mood, and he had no good answer._

 _Her eyes had finally settled, and his part of the job was finally done. He crossed his arms and studied her as she pulled an ordinary diaper bag out of the car and rummaged through it. "Here." She tossed the packet overhead, and Dean caught the baby wipes. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, frowning as he ripped the package open and began to rub the blood from his face._

" _Shoot."_

" _For the love of apple pie - why are you out here alone on suicide hunts instead of at home, taking care of your baby?"_

 _Her head snapped up to look at him with hard eyes, "I am taking care of him." she growled._

" _No, you're not." He said, and noticed as Beth began to slacken her tough girl stance, her shoulders slumped and she dropped the bloody baby wipe she'd been using into the pile. "I don't expect you to understand my-" She started, but then Dean snapped as that cooling rush once again coursed through his body, "I do understand. I had a son myself, and I let this damn job come first so I could be just like my shitty father,' Dean punched the hood with all his anger, the blow was so strong that his fist dent in a perfect punch to the car body._

" _that I idolized so friggin much. I threw out my only chance of normal because I couldn't let this lifestyle go. My son and Lisa were almost killed twice because of my stupidity, so I had Cas erase myself out of their lives forever!" Beth remained silent as Dean continued on his emotional rampage, she knew that her silence was needed more than anything when a man hit his breaking point._

 _She looked at the broken rouge Angel man with a somber look on her face. "Don't give me that look! Hunting monsters is the only thing I seem to be good for, and im damn good at what I do." He said matter-of-factually. "Hell, it's the reason im here right now – to save your bacon from being fried and served hot n crunchy on Hell's breakfast buffet. It's too late for me, Beth, I burnt my bridge to ash some fifteen thousand miles ago – But you, you can still get out. Don't let this whole jacked up situation turn you into something folks like us would want to hunt."_

 _Beth's blue eyes watered, she rubbed her fists to them, "I can't get out." she cried lowly. Dean's words were stern and angry. "Back in my time, my wife – You! You are lying iron clad inside of a friggin Devils Trap, under two and a half tons of prehistoric Witchcraft that I didn't even know existed, because you let Hell win over on her." Dean's tone lowered in severity as defeat swept over him, "I keep letting myself care about you too much, Beth, I can't - I can't keep feeling that way if I'm the one that has to take you out." he cleared his throat as his voice had started to shake, "I would never forgive myself if it comes down to that, but you better believe me when I say that I won't even hesitate. So get out." he finished quietly, forcefully yanking baby wipes out from their sealed top. "I can't get out!" Beth snarled, very upset, and then the world around Dean began to shift again. "Oh, come on! You have got to be kiddi-"_

* * *

He gasped awake on the couch in Bobby's library, the early sun was starting to make its peak, and then he looked around the room for Sam. The room was empty except for Beth, whom was lying on the rug with a pile of blanket tossed over her and a pillow supporting her head. Her hair had been stripped of the black and was now a pale shade of blonde. He noticed he was still in a cast, "Sam! Bobby!" he shouted out into the house as he sat up. Beth began to stir, chains rattled, "Dean?" she asked groggily. He got up and hobbled down next to her as she looked up at him with scared and confused eyes, he helped her lean up in a sitting position. "What happened? What did you guys do to my head? Oh god, it burns, Dean!"

Dean swept the top of the desk for the keys and shushed her. "Beth, is it really you?" he asked, then sent a splash of holy water into her face. She rubbed her face with her shoulder, and then gave Dean her famous somber look. "Let me outta this crap so I can get up and spank your candy ass, right now, man to man." Dean grinned, his Beth was back, "I love it when you talk dirty to me." he snickered. "Prick." She jerked her elbow as best she could into his rib as he unlocked her. As he was helping her up to her feet, small footsteps trotted into the room. "Mom! Dad!" Dean looked away from Beth's slack face as she took in the tiny person whom had proclaimed her 'Mom' and became paralyzed as he watched Sam run across the room and fling his short arms around them. "I knew she wasn't just gone! Is Mom okay, Dad?"

The longest minute in the history of time passed, Dean didn't move at all, he didn't breathe. "Daddy, are you okay? What happened to your leg?" Sam began questioning again, he let go of Dean and clang to Beth. Beth pulled herself together faster and forced a smile onto her face as she knelt to his level, "Everything's fine, sweetie." she gently brushed her fingers through his chestnut locks and wrapped her arms around him when he hugged her tight, then she gently pulled him back by the shoulders when he slacked his tight hold on her, "Go find Uncle Bobby, can you do that?" she asked. He jumped in excitement and nod, "Yeah, but then im gonna go find Dean! He has to see, he missed you a lot, Mom!" Sam spun on his heels and ran out of the room on a quest. Beth straightened and turned, "Dean, Dean…is that Sam? Please don't tell me that was Sam." she shook him.

When his eyes snapped to hers, they were angry, "What the hell was that?" he demanded.

"You zonked out of it and my motherly instinct kicked in! What was I supposed to do, he looks lik-"

"Like a six year old?" He snapped, "Yes, I can see that, but how?"

Beth scooped her hands into her hair, "I don't have the slightest clue, we've been gone for God knows how long - oh no, im a friggin blonde!" she drug her fingers through it. Then she paused, a curious look came over her face as she slowly felt her curls, "What the hell?" she lifted a chunk to her nose and smelled it. "Somebody fried it with bleach!" Beth hissed. "Now is not the time to bitch about your hair!" Dean exploded, then sat back on the couch. Beth let her hands fall and flopped down beside him, she said nothing else, and they stared into nothingness. "He thinks you're our Mother." It was the most broken sound Beth had ever heard. "I'm sorry." She said, then placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

They turned their heads when they heard footsteps enter the room and looked up at Bobby as he held a toddler Sam to his hip. The child gnawed on a large cookie, "Guy's, we've got a little problem on our hands." He slightly tilted his head in the direction of Sam. Sam wiggled himself free of being held by Bobby and darted to the couch, he climbed into Dean's lap and asked, "Dad, where's Dean?" he broke the cookie in half and offered the biggest chunk of it out to him. Dean looked between the cookie and the kid, he was at a total loss for words, and then Beth jabbed him in the ribs again. He managed to accept the cookie and say, "Tell me what happened, Sammy." and Sam went on to tell him of the fight that had happened, how Kristina was there to help, and that she said Dean was being punished for hurting him. As the oblivious child went on, the three adults in the room exchanged glances. Beth abruptly blurted out, "That double crossing, sap sorry, son of a bitch! Why would she do this? I'm gonna break her damn neck!" Sammy gasped, "Mom, that's mean!" and she apologized. "Where is she?" asked Dean.

"I got her in the basement sorting through laundry, and she ain't talkin'." Bobby said casually. Dean began to lift Sam off of his lap, "Sammy, I'm gonna leave you here with Be- Mommy." He met eyes with Beth as he passed Sam off to her, his face was beyond pissed off, but his eyes never looked sadder. She cradled him, and Sam smiled shyly up at her. "You two stay put, I will be right back." He stood up, having to find his balance in the cast, and began to make his way to the basement. "Do you want me to go down there with you? I could help." Beth offered. Dean glanced over his shoulder and took in the sight of Sam curling his tiny cookie crumb covered hands up in her blonde hair and his heart hit the floor. "No, you stay with Sammy. You're a mom, so be a mom. I can handle a pile of dirty laundry." and he slammed the basement door shut behind him so hard it caused the frame to rattle, and Sam jolted into Beth, frightened by his fathers next round of unexplained anger.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. The only purpose of this story is for the enjoyment of reading and the character development of my evil twins in this world...Also the shameless flirting, and bantering, yes - I'm loving the bantering.**

 _ **Anyways, constructive criticism is always appreciated and the song lyrics used in this chappie is 'All out of Love' by Air Supply.**_

 _ **Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

(Day One)

Dean fought with himself hard to not just go on ahead and backhand the bitch. "What did you do to my little brother?" he gritted again. Kristina had been chained down painfully tight for over two weeks before he and Beth woke back up, thanks to Bobby's hunch, and she looked haggard and exhausted. "I already told you," She snarled in anger. "I ain't tellin you jack-dittily squat." Dean grew annoyed, stepped to her, and grabbed her by the jaw with a strong hand. She wrenched back, trying to recoil from him, but his hold on her only got stronger. She was forced to look him in the eye, "You're scared." he stated. It wasn't a question, but a simple observation, "You've struck up another deal." and he shoved away from her face, disgusted. "Fine." Dean shrugged, "I can't make you talk," his lip curled in an angry smirk. "but I know someone who can." He turned his back on her and made his way back up the steps. "If you think you can sick my own sister on me, you have another thing coming, buddy." Kris smarted off as he climbed higher up the steps and left her bound in the basement.

He secured all the locks on the door, turned around, and was startled for a moment as he took in Beth and Sam making a mess of the kitchen. It looked as if a bag of flour had exploded, Beth was assisting small hands with an electric mixer, and their ingredients began to fling out of the large bowl as Sam plunged the spinning blades in. They chimed together in laughter as Sam frantically pulled the mixer out while it was still on, creating an even bigger disaster. "What'd I miss?" Dean asked.

The two turned their heads at the sound of his voice, the mixer silenced, and both faces were flour splotched and happy. "Mom's teaching me how to make homemade clay dough!" Sam exclaimed, then went full hands in on the concoction. Dean lugged over to them and leaned against the counter next to Beth, "I leave for ten minutes, and you're already turning him into Betty Crocker?" he asked with a shake of his head and a small smile. "You told me to mom, so I'm momming - Here's Johnny!" Beth suddenly pointed the mixer at him and hit the power button. Goops of dough splattered them, "Hey!" and laughter filled the room once again.

"We need to talk." Dean whispered to her once the dough had set and Sam was properly distracted. He looked down at Sam, whom was carelessly mushing and molding things eagerly, and he smiled a sad smile. He gently grabbed Beth by the waist and guided her out of hearing distance from the innocent child, "Anything?" she asked, and Dean shook his head. "I think she's working for someone, I don't know, maybe struck up another deal?" He proposed quietly, Beth immediately began to shake her head, "No, she couldn't have – I mean, Dean, she's my sister." Dean defensively poked a finger in Sam's direction, "And that's my brother. You heard what he said, she was there when all this crap happened, and little kids like that don't lie." the two of them glanced over at Sam as he strategically used a rolling pin to flatten a ball of dough.

Beth frowned, "What's the last thing you remember?" she asked, furrowing her brows together as she turned back to him, deep in thought. His own face scrunched as he tried to think back, then he looked up at her and said, "You told Sam that I killed his monster friend when him and Kris were trying to banish your crazy.' Dean crossed his arms and asked, 'What about you, anything ringing your bells?" Beth's shoulders visibly sagged, then she drug a hand down her face, "Booze and pie?" she sounded confused, as if she was missing something.

"Great…"

"What happened while I was out?" Beth's voice rose as she stressed. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Dean snapped, causing Beth to start back a step.

Sam looked up from his clay, "Are you guys fighting?" he asked with puppy eyes.

Dean mentally kicked himself in the ass, "No. We're –uh- debating." he rubbed the nap of his neck in awkwardness. Dean Winchester was so far out of the babysitting loop, he didn't exactly know how to deal with it. When he had raised Sam up the first time around, he was the mean big brother that perfected the lie to cover Dad's dirty business. Dean was altogether set off of his rails, now that he was finally standing in John Winchester's shoes. A moment of realization crept onto him as he opened the refrigerator, and remembered spending a lifetime wanting to be just like his father, then he felt a little sick.

Sam's face twisted in a way that it only did when he knew he was being lied to, a look that Dean knew and picked up on right away, "What are you and Mom fighting about?" he asked, momentarily forgetting about his clay creations. Beth crossed the room and pulled a chair up next to his own, "It's very complicated, Sam, but Daddy and I will take care of it." she piped in. Dean's hard eyes locked in on hers from across the room.

"Is it about that lady that won't come out of Uncle Bobby's basement?"

"Yes." then she pulled a fistful of dough from the giant block they had made and absentmindedly kneaded it around in her palms. Dean's tone was very strained when he said, " _Mary,_ lock it up." he shut the fridge with his casted leg, then finally joined them. He opened the first beer and sat it in front of her. He sat and opened his own, "I understand that you were flown over the coo-coo's nest for the last few years, but there is a strict rule about keeping Sammy out of the family business." he took a swig from his beer, then used his good leg to pull up another chair so he could rest the heavy cast.

Sam looked up to him with full on puppy, "If it's family business, then why can't I have a say, am I not part of the family?" Beth sat her drink down, smacked the clay back into the brick, and her hands covered her face. "You okay?" Dean asked when she began quivering. He and Sam both looked at her in amazement as her hands flopped away from her face and she full on laughed out loud.

"Why is she laughing, im not adopted, am I?" Sam asked, and Beth laughed a little harder.

"No, you're not." Dean grabbed Beth by the shoulder he shot her in, and gave it a tight squeeze. "Mom had to go away for so long because her brain was sick, it's okay bub, ' he said when Beth's laughter grew full on manacle, and Sam was showing early signs of upset, 'she just needs to readjust to normal life again." He stood up and hauled a, now hysterical, Beth up with him. "I'm gonna go put Mom to bed." He picked the laughing woman up bridal style, and then turned to Sam. "I want you to get this mess cleaned up, when I get back we gotta get you ready for bed, too." He left the boy to do as he was told and managed his way up the staircase.

* * *

He shook her, "Snap out of it!" he demanded. Beth swayed on her feet, clutching at her abdomen as gut clutching hysteria turned into weeping sobs. Dean was disbelieving as Beth threw herself onto the bed, she curled herself into fetal position and pressed her face into a pillow. "Beth…" he said lowly, barely audible over the sound of her crying. "Go away!" Her sobs didn't cease, and hyperventilation began to set in on her. Dean quickly took charge, he pried her up off of the mattress as gently as he could. "Hey, pull yourself together, no chick flick moments." Beth tried to twist her shoulders out of his grip, but he would not let her collapse back into a mess. He pulled her into his chest, she grasped fistfuls of his shirt, and tears soaked his shoulder. "Shhhh, breathe, Beth." He pet her head and held her up tight. Slowly, it had taken fifteen minutes, Beth's hysteria mellowed out into sniffles and hick-ups.

"You okay?"

"M'kay."

"Everything good?"

"Mhm."

"That's great."

"You?"

"All good."

They stood up, and Beth drug her sleeve over her eyes. "I think you should get some rest." Dean advised as she moved to leave the room. She half smiled, "I think I need some beer." she said thickly. He followed her to the kitchen. Sam had cleaned it as he was told, except for the single slab of flattened dough on the dinner table. He and Bobby sat together in front of the clay. "Are you okay, Mommy?" Sam asked. Bobby looked at Beth's tear swollen eyes and immediately darted a darkened gaze in Dean's direction.

"Im fine, sweetie, whatchya got there?" Beth pulled a beer from the casing and flanked over Sam's shoulder. Dean looked at Bobby with wide innocent eyes and shrugged, then turned to drink his beer.

"I had an idea!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let's hear it, champ." Dean said.

He motioned to the blank clay sheet on the table in front of him, "Uncle Bobby is gonna put his hand print first, then you, then Mom, then me." Bobby walked to the clay and pressed his hand into it, "Your turn, _John_." he pulled his hand up, leaving a perfect mold, then walked to the sink to wash his hands.

Dean slow stepped around the table and sat down his beer, "This was a great idea, Sammy." he said, sounding almost robotic. He pressed his own palm down in center of Bobby's print, which was slightly larger than his own. He pulled his hand up, and then Beth pressed her palm down in the center of his, her print was much smaller and slimmer, but her fingernails almost reached his fingertips as she pulled her hand up and began to scrape bits of clay out from underneath them. Sam pressed his hand in the center of them all, his was the tiniest, and guarded snuggly in their three handprints.

"There! Mom, can we spray paint it gold when it's dry?" Sam asked with a tired smile, "Sure." he picked up a pencil. "Now, how do you spell 'Family is Forever'?" Dean looked at the hunk of dough in amazement. He watched as Beth helped Sam with his spelling as the boy deepened her fine outlines with his own chicken scratch. He was suddenly stormed with emotions, then picked up another beer and drank deeply. "That is beautiful." Beth said when Sam backed away after he had finished. She carefully picked up the wax paper that the clay was rolled out on and stood up, "Let's put this under the window to dry, and then tomorrow after breakfast we will paint it." Sam leaped from the chair and wrapped himself around her leg.

(Day Two)

Beth woke up as the sun's first rays began to shine throughout town. She stretched herself out on the bed, and then was stopped short when she noticed a small arm across her stomach. With tired eyes, she turned over and took in the sight of Sam and Dean, they slept soundly. Sam snuggled closer into her as she rolled over onto her side to face Dean, out of instinct, she reached a hand out and pulled the blanket to cover Sam, then lightly stroked his soft hair. Eventually she could hear his light snores arouse once again, lulled back to sleep. She shifted her gaze and was surprised when Dean's eyes were open in tired slits and he was smiling at her, "Hey." she whispered.

"Good mornin'."

"Dean, what are we going to do?" She motioned to the tiny snoring human nested between them.

Dean's smile was unaltered, "We can cook breakfast." he ruffed, voice still thick with sleep.

He stood and stretched, with a slack tired face and hair sticking up all sorts of crazy, "We'll figure it out, after breakfast." he said. Beth carefully pulled Sam off of her, stood up, and covered him with blankets. Then she small stepped to the door with Dean. "We've got to fix this, how's Sam going to feel if-" Dean shushed her, "Breakfast!" he whined.

"You're seriously crying over bacon and eggs, when our siblings are-"

"You're gonna make bacon and eggs? I love you."

Beth groaned, "Dean!" but placed pans on the fire, she opened up the refrigerator as Dean started with the coffee pot. "Fine," she said, "food first, but I need to go downstairs and talk to my sister." The sound of a frozen slab of bacon hitting a hot cast iron skillet set Dean in a good mood. "Yesterday she told me that you wouldn't work on her." He said casually, leaning over top of her to get mugs out of the top cabinet. Beth squirmed to get away from his pressing, she leaned and grabbed a couple eggs. Then pulled a cigarette from her back pocket, she stuck the end of it into the stove fire before sticking it in her mouth. "Today's a new day, besides, she's my sister." She said, cracking a few eggs over the other pan as he poured two cups of coffee.

"You weren't spitballin when you said she was the evil twin."

"When did I-"

Dean pressed a cup of coffee to her face, she took it immediately, "We were drunk in Jackson."

Beth thought back, trying to remember, "Oh…Ned Head, good times." she muttered, blowing steam from her cup and poking pork.

Dean took in the sight of her, then he pulled the cigarette from her mouth and dropped it into her cup of coffee. "Seriously?" She frowned down into her cup, then lightly shoved him away from the coffee pot as she poured her ruined cup into the sink. "It's setting a bad example for Sam." Dean shrugged, "You're also killing yourself." he sipped his coffee, and then frowned when she pulled another fresh cigarette from her back pocket.

"I'm a hunter, dead man walking, so-" She lit up again and made sure to keep the filter between her fingers.

"Disgusting."

"Buzzkill."

"Ashtray licker."

" _Dick_ licker."

"Oh, screw you."

"Oh, please."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Beth Ann Singer! Dean Winchester!" They turned their heads and welcomed Bobby into the room, "Good morning, Pops- Old man!" Beth grinned awkwardly, and then Dean winked at her as she turned her head back to the stove. She felt her face go red, "Dammit, Dean." she swore under her breath, and Dean laughed then snatched the plates Beth had piled the food on. She turned the stovetop off and leaned against the counter as she blew steam from her fresh cup, lifting the newspaper to read.

Beth had spent her whole life smoking cigarettes and tearing guys a new ass, but with Dean, the flirting came naturally. He reminded her of a rouge Angel hunter she had met one badass hunt shortly after she gave birth to her son, she couldn't exactly remember that evening too well, but it stuck all the years later, and Dean reminded her of that time when she seen that even the Angels didn't want to turn into the monsters that they were set to become. He didn't try to kill her or her baby, he had helped her. Sometimes she thought that Dean was that same exact rouge Angel, just popping back in out of literally nowhere, but that couldn't be, because he didn't smell like Angel Grace, and he could hurt just like any other human. He had caught her giving him that saddened somber look from time to time, and he'd startle for a second, but that was only when she thought she had seen the Angel in him.

And could that man nag right along with her, just as bitchy if the discussion got too serious. He was a few years older than her, although he didn't act it. Maybe it was watching Good Fellas one too many times, he carried the wise guy attitude. She loved that movie, and Dean seemed to have been her Henry. It made her think about how he'd spent his time bustin' his balls all over the country to save humanities ass, just for them all to turn around and try and cut his throat by posting his face in the Most Wanted.

"Dean, what are we going to do about your doppelgangers?"

He frowned up from his toasted grease sandwich, "Oh right, those assholes." he shrugged, "I dunno, but it won't be good."

"Well, we need to come up with something quick." She dropped the newspaper down infront of him, and right there he was on the front page, Blue Steel and all. "Dammit." There had been another mass murder shooting.

"I've been talking to some of the guys, and turns out that Dick Roman is the top dog Leviathan." Bobby said, picking back up on the conversation he'd been having with Dean, "Whatever he's got everyone rallying about, it aint gonna turn out good." then he made a plate, "I'm gonna go feed Kristina." and he made his way to the basement. "When did we start feeding the monsters in the basement?" Dean asked, "Shut up!" Beth dropped a half-eaten piece of toast down on his plate, "Let me." then swiped the food from Bobby's hands.

"There's monsters in the basement?"

They turned their heads, Sam stood ruffled and terrified. Dean forced a laugh, "What?" he pff't, "No, it was a joke." Sam didn't look convinced. "Sammy, look at me." He did. "There is no such thing as monsters."

"Then what does Uncle Bobby mean when he said Leveeathan? That sounds like a monster."

"It's bible study, sweetie, now eat you some breakfast." Beth said in her mom voice, she waltzed around them as Sam took his seat and used her free hand to open the jug of orange juice and pour Sam a glass. She turned around and started toasting more bread. "Are you gonna start going to church, Uncle Bobby?" Sam asked over a mouth of bacon. Dean laughed, watching as Beth passed the toast off on the table and slipping through the basement door.

* * *

"Kris, I need you to say something." Beth huffed, tossing the empty plate onto the table, she slummed around and sat cross legged on the floor beside her sister bound in the chair. "I know it sucks being chained down and in serious need of a shower, Kris, I really do – but you asked for it."

"Shut up."

"You talk!"

"Shut up, Beth, go away."

"Ah-ah, Kristina, I am the only person with the power to let you go, we both know this."

"That's such bullshit, go feed it to Dean."

"Who are you working for?"

"What?"

"Sam and Dean, they're just trying to save the world and you are being a real big bitch about it, honey, you literally shrank the kid. I knew you were a big Witchcraft buff, but this? To them? That is so against Hunters Code."

"Hunters Code? Is that why you're sticking up for them instead of me?"

Beth felt like she had been slapped across the face, she stood up, turning her back on her sister. She began to gather the plate and fork when Kris began to laugh. "Is that so?" she laughed some more, "Well get this, you lousy hunting bitch, there's this thing called a Witches Coven. Far more exci-" In an instant Kris stopped smarting off and began to scream in pain as Beth stabbed the fork through her restrained shoulder. She let go, leaving the cutlery protruding from Kristina. "Stop crying like a baby." Beth muttered angrily, then retreated up the steps with the plate in hand.

She walked back into the kitchen and ducked to whisper something into Bobby's ear, his eyes widened, "You what!" shock covered his face, and Beth repeated herself. Bobby quickly stood from the table, "I suggest you guys head out to that place I got in Montana, I'll take care of Kris and call you soon." he said and went into the basement. Dean furrowed his brows in confusion, "What happened?" he asked, knowing he was left out of something. "Sam, go brush your teeth."

She waited until the boy finished his bacon and bolted out of the room, her own frown surfaced and she said. "I stabbed her with a fork." A humored smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, but he was still puzzled, "Why?" he asked. "She's part of a Witches Coven." Dean turned grim, "That's nasty." he said with a frown.

"I don't know why she would do something like this. With her knowledge and my hunting skill, we were the terror twins to every boogeyman we could get our hands on."

He said, "Tell me about your best hunt." out of genuine curiosity he wanted to know. How tough was Beth Singer? She placed her hand in her palm in thought, then her eyes sparkled, "Hands down the vamp nest in Florida when I was almost sixteen." The sudden memory of the event hit Dean and he grinned, "Oh yeah, the one in all of Florida that you walked into alone, like a total dumbass. It was fifteen against two, right?" He asked, the memory of it fading out, making it rough around the edges. In a few seconds, he wouldn't remember it at all.

Her eyes lit up, remembering. "Oh man, it wasn't just a hunt, it was a milesto- wait, how did you know about that?" She looked at him in amazement, "I've never mentioned it to anyone, so how do you know?" her brows crumpled and her hand went back to rest with her other. Dean thought quickly to cover his tail, how did he know? "Uh, Kris mentioned to Sam that she was with you, said it was too big for you to handle on your own."

Beth laughed, "It was," she began, "I was supposed to die during that hunt, but an Angel showed up and helped me wipe the entire family of 'em out." Her smile faltered, "Kris wasn't there." and she looked at him curiously. "Do you believe in Angels, Dean Winchester?" Her face fell in that somber, slack, _I-know-something-you-don't-know_ mask that he had yet to pull off of her face. Then he thought about Cas again. "Yeah," he took a large bite out of his toast, that being a very random question for her to ask, weren't they just yackin about witches? "Aund they're mostly dicks."

"Mostly, ay?" she asked with a smile. He shrugged, "Yeah, I've met one or two that aren't so douchey. Those rebels." He forced a chuckle, then sipped his coffee. "What about you?" He asked. "You ever been touched by an Angel?" Beth's smile turned into a frown, "Was that a question or another pick-up line?" Dean flustered, and Beth erupted with giggles. He cocked a brow, "I dunno, was that a proposal?" and he grinned when Beth instantly stopped laughing and went red in the face. "Dammit, Dean!" His own laughter escaped him, he got her, again.

She stood up. "I'm gonna start packing. We're taking my car."

"No, we're taking Baby."

Beth pointed at his broken leg, "We're taking Curtis." then Sam bolted back into the room with fresh breath and a new change of clothes. "What are we doing today, Dad?" Dean looked at his cast. "Sammy, my boy, we need to find a hacksaw." And that's how _Father_ and _Son_ spent the rest of their time at the Singer Salvage yard.

* * *

They all took turns hugging Bobby as they stood next to the Cutty, (Dean was very opinionated on leaving Baby behind) ready for departure. "Thanks for everything, Old Man." She pulled away from him and pecked his cheek before stepping away. After Dean departed from him, he handed him a map with circles. "Here's what I got on the Blue Steel, take a look at it and see if ya'll can make any sense of it," he pulled Dean close and whispered, "and don't do anything stupid, Sam needs to be protected above everything else." Into his ear and pulled him back by the shoulders, giving him that look. Dean nod, "And make sure Dean stay's in line while we're gone." he said loudly while Sam hugged Bobby.

"Why can't Dean go with us? He's been grounded for like a month!" Sam exclaimed.

"Dean will be staying with me for a while." Bobby lied smoothly.

Beth loaded Sam into the back seat and went to close her door, when Bobby hollered out to her. "Hey, you don't want to forget these!" It was her six shooter, which Bobby had taken from her and modified for better hunting, and a dusty bottle of black labeled Jack Daniels. "I know your birthday was yesterday, but -" She squealed and jumped from the vehicle as Dean cranked over the engine. "Thank you, you're the best!" Bobby smiled, "Don't mention it." he told her, and she took in the shine of the freshly polished metal as she got back into the car.

"Mommy has a gun?"

Beth laughed, "Second Amendment, Sam, and nobody can take that right away from me."

"Cool! Hey, Dad, can I have my own gun when I get big enough?"

"Put that thing away!" Dean barked at Beth.

" _I'm all out of love, im so lost without you!"_

Hours later, Dean drove them across multiple state lines. The radio hummed lowly as Beth read from a stack of old newspapers that featured the Winchester's mugshots. She had a map laid open across the dash, and every so often she'd make another mark on it. Sam held a toy airplane out of the open window and made jet engine sound effects around the wind.

" _I know you were right, believing for so long. I'm all out of love, what am I without you?"_

Beth looked up from the map Dean gave her and turned the radio all the way down.

"Hey!"

"Does Jericho mean anything to you?"

Dean remembered the Lady in White hunt, "Yeah, why, what's up?" he asked, peering over to sneak a peek at the map. "It's just…" she looked at a newspaper front page, then looked at the map. "What about Black Water Ridge?" Dean's brows furrowed, that was the Wendigo case. His second case with Sam after Sanford.

"Yeah, what else?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked, now bored of his airplane.

"Mom's remembering the places I took her honeymooning."

"John…"

"C'mon, Mary, you're remembering. It's an improvement, tell me another place."

"So she's getting better?"

Dean smiled, looking into his rearview mirror, "Yeah, she is." he said.

"Uh, how about Lake Mannat– _AH_!" Beth dropped the now half empty bottle of liquor and clutched her head in her hands. " _Ohh!"_

"Mom!"

Dean turned his head at her again, "Ay, what's happening?" he asked, concerned. Then he made a quick pull over on the side of the road, dropping the engine into park. He grabbed Beth's hands and pried them away from her face, and she looked at him with terrified red eyes. Dean quickly stepped out of the car and circled around to her door, he pulled it open and took her hand, "Beth?" he whispered frantically as he walked her around to the trunk of the Impala.

"Dean, I can- I can feel the fire- _oh my god_!" She pulled her hair back out of her face and pinched her eyes shut, then squatted down low. She groaned in agony.

He opened up the trunk and pulled open the compartment, "What?" he asked, wrapping his hand around a bottle of holy water. Then Beth tried to stand back up "St. Louis, something very – Ahh!" She flinched back and smoke rolled off of her skin when Dean flung the water into her face. "Holy shi-"

Beth rubbed the water off of her flesh in a haste, "Dammit, Dean!" she whisper hissed. "That was so uncalled for!"

He shrugged in defense, "Hunters instinct." he stated.

Beth unclutched her face again and looked at him hardly, her eyes were solid red. Out of nowhere his fist flew forward and socked her a good one, she swayed on her feet, and he caught her before she could hit the dirt. "Dammit." He swooped her up and carried her back to the passenger's seat, "Is Mom okay, Dad?" Sam asked in concern as he butted his head over the seat, "She's fine." Dean bit off, then slammed the door shut, he ran back to the driver's seat and hit the road again, this time going faster, detouring his route to St. Louis, the third hunt. The Leviathan were wanting them to come to them, leaving a very personal trail, and Dean was down for that. He was going to take the fight to them.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know…she fainted."

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Sam began to get teary eyed.

Dean was at a loss, he didn't know what to do. He got to St. Louis after midnight, and Beth was still K-Oed when they rolled into EMERGENCY at the hospital, much to Sam's panic and crying.

* * *

(Day Three)

Beth's head was swimming when she slowly began to come to, everything was fuzzy, and she realized that she was being wheeled into an ER. She paniced, "No!" she began crying and swung her fist into the metal railings of the hospital bed. "Mrs. Smith, im gonna need you to calm down." Somebody said, but it set her off more and she began to kick while she swung, her fists turned red as they began to swell. "We're going to have to restrain her." Beth didn't hear them, she yelled out. "Where is my husband?" At least eight sets of hands surrounded her, grabbing her, they held her down tightly to the bed, and Beth fought.

"Should we diagnose her as demonically possessed?" one nurse asked, and the room hid giggles.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, you mother fuckers!"

"Honey!"

Beth, restrained under lock and key, whirled her head around to the sound of Dean's voice. "You need to calm down if you want untied." He stood next to her bedside, hiding under a truckers cap and with Sam on his hip. He grabbed her hand as she still tried to swing it, the other hand had an IV sticking out of it, and so she couldn't move it a centimeter. "Where are we?"

"St. Louis, Clarks burgers are right around the corner, Mmm." He grinned, licking his lips.

"Mommy, you screamed really loud, and then you fainted. I was really scared." Sam fussed.

Beth glared at Dean, and he noticed that her eyes were only severely bloodshot now.

"I need five hundred milligrams of Thorazine, stat!" Beth yelled toward the doors of the room the medical professionals closed her up in. "Honey, calm down."

"Screw you, you're the one that brought me here." she seethed at Dean. "HEY, can I get some morphine!" She screamed towards the nurses on the other side of the door. One nurse came in and shot her up with Ativan, "Seriously, you're sucking the booze out of me?" she asked in outrage. All of a sudden it hit her, and she looked up at Dean.

"When I get out of here im gonna need the rest of that bottle of Jack."

The nurse laughed, "I suggest Gatorade." and then she took off the restraints as the Ativan made Beth calm, she eyeballed Dean. Beth ignored her and looked at Dean herself, "I got a coupon for ten bucks off of two dozen doughnuts." he looked at her in amazement. "What? I like Boston Creams…" He forced a smile. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

"If you break my heart, I'll break all of your fingers."

Sam gasped, "Mom, that's mean!"

"Those are just the drugs talking, Sammy." Dean told Sam with a chuckle, but Sam, being only six, was confused.

"Noo, imeanit." She slurred.

"My dear, you are one crazy broad."

"Hey!"

They waited around for what seemed like forever for discharge papers. Beth thought about ripping her IV's out and making a run for it, but the Ativan and bag of fluids had her head turned to mush, she could sit there all night. Instead of discharge papers, the three of them were greeted with police officers.

"We were called in over a case of domestic violence." The cop said.

Dean frowned, "What? No, that's ridiculous."

"That bruise on your wife's eye says otherwise, sir."

Another cop spoke up, "Hey, I recognize you, you're one of those guys that did that shooting!" he pointed a finger accusingly. The other cops were hit with realization as they stood frozen. Beth turned to look at him, then touched her eye, she winced, " _Dammit, Dean!"_ she hissed lowly over the cops shouts for them to freeze and put their hands up.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah, this is a big misunderstanding." Dean tried.

"Shut up!"

"Cuff 'em!"

 **(Ankeny Sheriff's Office)**

Dean and Beth were brought in, little Sam tugged along with Officer Ronald. "I want my phone call!" Dean barked. "Ah, it will be a call, to the FBI." Said the Chief Sheriff. "Get off of me, give me my son!" Beth planted her feet as she was being drug away from everyone. "Take her to cell one, take him to the interview room. Once they're locked and secured, you boys call it a night."

"You guys are making a mistake, my Mommy and Daddy aren't bad guys!" Sam cried, being sat in a plastic chair.

"Not without my son!" Beth dead weighted herself, the officers struggled to drag her out of view to her holding cell.

"Ron, you stay overtime, call CPS, and sit with the kid until they get here."

"I want my son!"

Dean barked from the other side of the police station as he fought his own battle, "SAM! Follow Mom, stay with her! That's an order!" but when Sam tried to make his escape, Officer Ron restrained him. Sam really began crying. Then, once everything had settled in the room, Officer Ron civilly sat next to a weeping Sam and asked him. "Hey, how's about I get you some color pages and badge stickers, yeah?" Sam nod his head, and used his sleeve to wipe the snot from his nose. Once the cop got up and left, Sam looked to and fro in the directions that his parents were dragged off to. He leaped from the chair, and decided to try and find his way toward cell block number one, with Officer Ron's set of keys in his tiny hands.

Sam got lost around the station, but he refused to admit defeat and his little feet carried him down the halls. Eventually, he could hear the sound of his mom yelling at the old man Chief, "Hey, I want my phone call!" he followed the sound of her voice. "You're an accomplice to mass murder and you want me to-"

"Please, just one phone call?"

He was getting closer.

"Dad, we got popped."

Closer.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can-" Uncle Bobby was cut off, "There's no time, I took a nap and we woke up in St. Louis." She said.

"Okay, remember the chemical sodium borate?"

"The convenient store guy, yeah!"

He was getting farther away, he couldn't hear her as close, and eventually he somehow found himself circled back into the main lobby where he froze in terror. Officer Ron was being eaten by two other cops, only they weren't cops, just dressed like them. They were monsters with shark teeth for heads. Sam almost wet himself, thank god he used it at the hospital. Fear swallowed him, where was Dean? Why did he have to stay with Uncle Bobby in Boot Camp? Why did his dad lie to him about monsters?

He felt a hand wrap around his mouth, and he screamed, but no sound came out because of the hand. He looked up in a panic, it was the Chief, he held a finger up to his lips to shush Sam before he removed his hand and guided the child as fast as he could away from the monsters, he lead him to cell block one.

Beth paced the floor of the cell, "Mommy! Mommy!" she turned and seen little Sam and the Chief return, both looking a little green. "What is it, what happened?" The chief stuttered for words. "I –uh – its just…I don't know what I just saw."

"Mommy! Monsters are real!" Sam shouted in freight.

"Let me out of here." Beth barked at the chief in a grave tone, and the chief did not argue with her anymore, he opened her cell. Sam ran to her, and she swooped him up and held him tightly. She turned on the chief, "Listen to me, keep your head down and get everything that says borax." The chief looked stuck. "Go!" she barked in severity.

"Mommy, we have to find Daddy before the monsters do! Then we have to get out of here before they eat us! Oh, Mommy, im scared, they had shark teeth for heads! They ate Officer Ron!" Sam hid his face in the crook of her neck and shook in terror. Beth shushed him and tried to come up with words of comfort, with Sam on her hip, she walked quickly out of the holding hall.

When they reached the lobby, she walked over to the dead half eaten Officer Ron and took his gun, "Daddy?" when she turned, Dean stood in front of them.

"John?" he smiled, "Not John." she began to back away and Dad began to approach them. "Cover your ears, Sam, this will be loud." He covered his ears and not even a second later the gun went off, again and again. Sam uncovered his ears as his mom sat him to his feet, "Sam, run!" that's when Dad smacked Mom so hard she went airborne and crashed the glass casing, she hit the floor. "Mom!"

"Run, Sammy!" Sam took off and, it was a strike of luck, he found himself in the right room. "Dad, you lied, you told me monsters weren't real!" Sam ran to him, "Sammy!" he looked gobsmacked. Someone said, "That's cute." and Sam turned his head and seen a mysterious really tall man towering over them. Suddenly the door burst open, and mom stepped in and splashed a bottle of something on the tall guy, he instantly hunkered over in bad pain, smoke rolled from him and Sam almost fainted when he seen the guys skull. Mom swung the axe and cut the monsters head off. Sam, having been traumatized so terribly, dropped the keys into his Dad's hands and began weeping again. "Just sleep, Sammy, when you wake up it will be better. I promise." His Dad told him, sounding very sad.

(Day Four)

Sam was sound asleep in the backseat of the cutlass when they arrived at the ocean bridge the next morning. Beth popped her trunk, "I don't know, Dean, I'm thinking we should keep these and mount them on the wall." she said as she looked at the plastic wrapped heads in the box. She peered over the trunk and seen his stiffened stone face watching Sam sleep through the window.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It's something."

Dean turned to face her, a frown set his face, "That Leviathan told me all kinds of crap about Sam, before you crashed in like the Walker Texas Ranger." he fessed up. "And?" Beth asked, she picked up the box and shut the trunk. "And his head is broken! I was jus- I was thinking that maybe we could just keep Sam small like he is, and give up the job." He took the box from her and chucked it as hard as he could over the side and into the water, they leaned against the pier together. Dean looked at her again, "We could raise him, couldn't we? He could be normal, and never have to deal with this monster crap another day of his life again." he proposed, dead serious as a heart attack. Beth frowned. "Ask yourself, how would that be fair to Sam?" She said. "The only thing he really wants since all this crap went down is his big brother." They turned their heads and looked back at the cutlass' back glass where a sleeping child laid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

 _ **A/N: Let it be known that I am Garth style drunk when I write this story. lol**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Finally, the family trio made it up to the safe house in Montana. Dean masked unease when he looked up at the raggedy shack cabin, then dropped the engine into park, "Stay in the car." he instructed gravely and got out himself. "What?" He quietly shut his door on her words. Beth watched him swiftly pull his gun out from the back hem of his jeans, he held it steady to the ground with his finger resting lightly on the barrel, ready to pull the trigger.

"I didn't know Dad had a gun too, Mom, what's going on?" Sam asked as he propped his head up front from between the front seats, then he watched as Beth leaned forward and pulled her .22 revolver out of the glove compartment, and she opened it and checked the chamber. "This is a crazy world, Sammy, so we've got to be extra careful."

"It's not another monster, is it, Mommy?" Sam asked, "Let's hope not." she replied.

Beth rolled down her window and pulled herself out, sitting propped up steady on the door seal, with her elbows resting on top of the vehicle, and then she steadied the .22 to cover Dean. His phone started ringing, and he turned his head to and fro, to further study the cabin as he picked up his cell phone. "Yeah?" Beth kept a quizzical eye over Dean and the cabin itself, so when a scrawny man wearing a cowboy hat stepped out from around the cabin's shed, she instinctively aimed for the head and pulled the trigger.

The loud blast caused three out of the four to startle. Cowboy Demon's shoulder wretched back as he staggered back and fell into the dirt, his hat toppling off top his head. It was alright, though, because Bobby had carved Devil's Traps into all of her ammunition, this cowboy wasn't going anywhere. Then, Beth watched in confusion as Dean shot her a bewildered look and took off running towards the man she had just gunned down. Something like shock filled her when Dean approached him and offered a hand down, he helped the pained man up to his feet.

In a haste, she stuffed the gun inside the pocket of her overcoat and leaped out of the car, opening the door to retrieve a scared child from the back, "It's okay, Sammy, come on." Sam looked from her and then out of the windshield where Dean was slowly walking and talking with the guy whom was clutching at his shoulder. "Mommy, you just shot that guy." His eyes were wide, then he took her hand tightly and hopped out of the car.

When they caught up with the other two the cowboy exclaimed, "B, you shot me!" he was in a state of obvious shock, on the brink of tears. "This is Garth, a hunter." Dean hissed into her ear after he picked a fussy Sam up, and Beth felt her face flare up in shame. "You scared my kid,' she muttered, 'let's get inside, so we can patch you up." Inside, Beth found a bottle of alcohol in the kitchen and stepped back into the living room, she went to Garth and stuck the bottle out to him. "Here, you're gonna need this, trust me." Garth looked at her apprehensively, "Trust you?' he let out a pained laugh as Dean prepped his shoulder 'You tried to kill me."

"Garth, you need to trust her on this one." Dean muttered with a pair of hemostats in his hand.

Garth looked between the two and down at his bloody shoulder with something much like fear, and then took the bottle from her hands. He glanced at the label, "Blueberry Vodka, the answer to all life's problems." he joked. Beth laughed, "Now I'm kinda warming up to you, Garth, but I suggest you start drinking now." she half smiled, cracking the lid for him. With a quizzical expression and a nod from Dean, he tilted the bottle to his lips, and then Dean began to dig in. Garth sputtered on the Vodka, "Ahh!" then he began to cough, revolting away from Dean and the surgical clamps. "OW!" he whined. "Uh- sorry." Dean looked at Beth with hard eyes. "I'll go see if I can find anything stronger." Garth gasped, "Hey, ugh," he nod towards Sam who laid silently in horror. Whom was on command by Dean to keep his eyes and ears shut while they fixed Garth. "is that you're-" "Yeah." Dean said, knowing well that Sam may have been faking the rules he'd been given. "I thought he'd be taller."

Beth stormed back in, "This should do." she huffed, clutching a stitch in her side, she held the quarter gone bottle Bobby had given her. It had taken one ounce and cry from Garth to numb the muscles enough so they could extract the bullet, then Beth – having to awkwardly sit in the scrawny hunter's lap and putting him in some weird headlock to hold him still; having to literally bottle feed him the sour mashed whiskey while Dean done the dirty work as fast as possible. "I so take back what I said about you, dude." She had mississippi'ed the swigs as she distributed them to Garth every time he opened his mouth to let out another cry – she had given him a total of six ounces, give or take. Not minutes after Dean had taped him up, after the initial shock wore down and the booze hit his blood stream all at once, Garth was literally floored. "Oh, Marmaduke, you crazy!" He snorted, reading the comics part of the newspaper.

Dean frowned, "Maybe this was a little too strong." he told Beth as they sat on the couch side by side with the very well-aged remainder of Beth's birthday bottle between them. Beth laughed and looked at him somberly, "Now that I think about it, you could've just taken him to the hospital." with a forceful pull, she took the bottle by the neck and took it out of Dean's hand. He frowned at her, "Hey, that's not fair," then he glanced around the room to make sure Sam was still napping in the loveseat. ",you went all red eyes on me, and I had a scared six year old crying in my ear." Beth raised a buzzing brow at him, "First rule of parenting: Don't let the child tell you what to do." she took another swig at the emptying bottle handed it back out to him. "It's a real shame that you had Cas to erase Ben and Lisa's memory of you." She randomly said, then asked. "What made you do that?" Dean immediately stiffened, he looked at her defensively.

"How do you know about Lisa and Cas?" He asked, knowing that he only vaguely mentioned Ben in one brief passing argument before all Hell broke loose. Beth scrunched her brows in confusion, "You don't remember?" she asked. "Remember what?" Dean looked at her clueless, he drank deeply. "You told me after we took out that vamp nest in Florida – that you had an Angel buddy named Cas erase their memories." Dean looked at her apprehensively, "I wasn't at that hunt." he passed the bottle back to her and said, "I was getting Sam at Sanford." Beth's confusion increased as she sipped from the large glass liter.

"How do you know what you were doing at the time, then?" She passed him the bottle,

He took a swing, "You hunted that nest in- uh," Dean scrunched a brow as he thought back, "2005, right?" he passed her the bottle. She took a swig, "Yeah, fifteen against two. We talked about it a few days ago." Then she passed the bottle back to him. Dean couldn't remember, he drank again – maybe that was why, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips. "Oh, yeah." He played off, looking back into her eyes. "2005." He muttered, and then his lips pressed against hers. She quickly fell into the kiss, but pressed him back. "Dean…" she said lowly. He hovered over her to set the bottle onto the side table, and then he kissed her again. When he pulled back, she gasped, "Wow." and he smirked to himself. "Get a room." Garth drunkenly grunted from the floor. That is exactly what they had done.

(Day Five)

The next morning, Beth awoke with her head swimming with that familiar whiskey swim. She turned her head, and Dean was asleep soundly, snuggled in next to her – skin on skin. All at once the memories from the previous evening filled her brain, her face heated up, and then as swiftly as she could, she slipped out of Dean's grip and looked for her discarded clothes. She limped around, finding a Led Zeppelin shirt and a pair of his boxers and settled for those. Then she made damn sure to be silent as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Her face flushed again as last night's memory hit her like a flood, she turned to make her way towards the shower, feeling dirty.

A loud yelp from the next room over caused Dean to stir, when he woke up, he smiled when he realized that he was naked and had finally gotten the chance to ruffle some sheets with Beth. He got up, put on her pair of tight fitting yoga pants, and made his way toward the sound of the scream. When he entered the bathroom, he was greeted with a "Hey!" from the other side of the shower curtain as Beth washed up. "Sorry." He muttered, relieving his bladder. "Seriously?" Beth bitched from the other side. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." He argued, a smirk threatening to take his face as he flushed the toilet and she yelled again. He then slipped out of the constricting yoga pants and pulled the shower curtain back, Beth yelped in protest, she grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself. "Get out!" She demanded when he stepped in, much to her horror. "Well, we finally finalized our marriage. How about we go for round two, what do you say?" He asked and leaned his head under the scalding water, "Dammit, Dean!" Beth growled and threw a soapy loofa sponge, it hit his chest, and he smiled. "I love it when you're rough with me." Then he full on grinned when she scowled at him and turned red in the face, "I need a shower after what you did to me last night." Dean told her, "Relax, relax, it's nothing I haven't seen before." he smirked again. Beth's face went blank, and then pelted a bar of soap at him.

When they got out of the shower, and back into their own clothes, Beth was fast to put her hair in foam rollers and start on breakfast as Dean read over the newspapers. "Woah, it smells like my grandmas Sunday kitchen up in here!" They turned their heads as Garth walked in bright eyed and bushy tailed, he stumbled and then winced as he used his patched shoulder hand to catch himself in front of the coffee pot. Beth frowned, "Are you still drunk?" she asked, "Kind of." and then she dropped the spatula on the stovetop, "I swear, Dad's only doing this to torture me." she muttered under her breath. "Wha?". Beth cleared her throat, "I said I'm going to go wake up Sam. Man the bacon, Garth, ole buddy ole pal." she said, then harshly clapped him on the bad shoulder and headed towards the living room.

Garth grimaced in pain at her as she retreated and noticed her small limp, "Hey, is she okay, d'she hurtherself or something?" he asked slurishly. Dean looked up from the Lily Dale article and grinned, "Something." he turned an eye and watched her leave. "Tell me what you got." Dean said to Garth after he made sure she was clear of the room. "Alright, check this out," Garth took his hands off of the hot coffee mug and leaned against the counter, "the spell that Sam's under is really simple to reverse, but the complicity of-" Dean interrupted "Cut to the chase, but what?" Garth frowned, "Basically, Beth's sister is the only one that can reverse the spell she put on Sam." Dean rubbed a hand down his face, "Great, we've got this one in the bag, then." he said sarcastically, and Garth nod his joined him at the table. "You see, the magical scale level Sam's under costs way more than some chicken feet and fairy feathers, this aint no ordinary Coven, and she for sure had to call in a big nasty." he told Dean gravely. Dean's frown deepened, and then his expression suddenly changed as he remembered the witch that had tried to kill him in Hell's throne room. "Mother of Crowley." He sat the newspaper down and pulled his phone out, speed dialing Bobby.

"Mother of who?"

(Day Six)

Rowena took a hot soapy sponge to the demon wards painted around the bunker, a happy smile masked her face, despite Lucille's soul fighting the switch wall and slamming a migraine into her skull. "Grandma, why are we erasing all of Mom's drawings away?" Robby asked her, his own sponge smearing out a crossing ward as he helped her. "I say it's about time for some redecorating." She told him, sounding chipper.

"Won't she get mad at us?" He further questioned. "Didn't she draw these things for a reason?"

Rowena laughed, "Do you want the truth?" she moved on and smeared away another banishing sigil, Lucille hit her again, trying to get out, making Rowena angry. "I just want to know why she left me." The boy said sadly. Rowena stopped with her sponge and turned to look down on him, she stroked his cheek, "The truth is that your Mum literally couldn't be around you any longer, so she went off with Kristina to find her father, and these drawings she's put up are magical restraining orders to keep your own Father from ever seeing you." she told him. "Magic?" Robby's face scrunched in curiosity, and she nod, "Mom told me that Dad died when I was a baby…" he said in wonder. "No, he is very much alive." She began to lightly hum and scrub at the painted walls again, they had almost cleaned the place of the wards and sigils, "It's a shame, really, that your own Mum would abandon you with your dear old worn out grandmother, and not let you spend time with your Pa instead." She dramatically sighed. "Granted, he is a very busy man, but he's always wanted to be there for you, Robert." and then she shrugged nonchalantly. Anger consumed Robby's face, "You knew he wasn't dead this whole time? Can you tell me more about him? Do you know what he's like?" he asked, then he turned back to the paintings on the wall and went at them with his sponge, more vigorously this time. Rowena grinned, "I know that he's a King!" she told him enthusiastically. Robby was thrown through a loop, his sponge stopped, "What?" he shouted in disbelief. "My Dad is a King?"

"You're a very special Prince, Robert, and the rightful Heir to the throne."

When Beth woke up from the afternoon nap she took with Sam, she was a little surprised when she lugged the half sleeping tot down the steps and seen that Kristina had joined the party at the small breakfast table. "Oh…Hey." The haggard look of Kris made Beth uneasy, she wasn't the same sister that she had known, and she hugged Sam a little closer to her. "I called them here," Dean said, "I think you should come sit down with us." she complied and pulled up a chair next to him. With weary eyes she looked at the ritual material on the table, "What'd I miss?" she asked. Garth took the lead, "There's a way we can reverse the spell on Sam," Beth looked down at the tired boy that had his head buried in the crook of her neck, "Oh…" she said. Dean picked up, "and you're going to take him away from this place while we do all the dirty work in here, he's seen enough in the last twenty four hours, and he doesn't need to see this."

Beth looked at her sister, "Kris, what's wrong?" there were tears welling up in her eyes, and Beth could feel the emotions radiating off of her twin. "I am so sorry, but you guys have to understand that I had no other choice."

"There's always a choice!" Dean snarled.

Garth spoke up again, "Why'd you do it?" he interrogated Kristina.

Kris cleared her throat and turned her eyes to look at Sam sadly "Because, he told me about Lucifer hanging out in his head, and I knew a way to fix that problem." she stated robotically. Beth's top lip curled in anger, "Bullshit, Kris, I know when you're lying!" she exploded, and Kristina jumped as Beth smacked over the bowl of chicken's feet. Sam began to stir awake again, he lifted his head and looked up at Beth. "What time is it?" He asked, tiny fists rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Good morning, sleepy-head, it's time to go into town and pick up some groceries." She told him, and then she stood, "Don't forget the pie." said Dean.

Robby watched in amazement as his grandma mixed all kinds of weird stuff together in a bowl and drew a symbol on the kitchen counter that was unlike any of the ones they'd washed away the day before. "Robby, dear, grandma is going to need you to poke your finger." She held a sewing pin out to him. "What for?" He asked, wearily taking the pin out from between her fingers. "Magic, my dear, don't you want to meet your Father?" she asked, raising a brow up, daring to be questioned about the matter again. Grandma had become very urgent and didn't like him asking her questions, she'd even yelled at him last night, and Gramma Lucille rarely ever got mad at him, he was starting to believe that she was going crazy. The boy nod his head, then he hissed as he stuck his fingertip with the pin, a tiny bead of blood surfaced. Rowena grabbed his finger and directed it over the bowl, she squeezed it until a large drop of it dripped into her magic concoction, and then she very fluently began to recite something in another language that Robby couldn't understand, and he didn't even know she spoke another language. She stopped chanting and dropped a match into the bowl, a cloud of smoke erupted out of it, and Robby was mesmerized.

"You've summoned me for what reason?"

"Feragus!"

"…Mother?"

Robby wheeled his head around, an Englishman in a tailored suit appeared out of nowhere in the bunker, "Dad?" he asked.

Crowley raised a brow and looked down at the boy, then all of a sudden realization hit him and he smiled, "My son." he breathed. Robby sprang across the room and closed the space in between them, "Dad!" he flung his arms around Crowley in a hug, and Crowley looked over the top of the kids head and shared a wicked smile with Rowena.

* * *

Beth was paying for her cart of groceries when the cashier made a face at her, "Lady, you've got a serious case of pink eye." Beth peered up into the mirror of the sunglass rack that sat by the register, and her eyes were filmed with red. "Oh my…" She frowned at herself, then picked out a pair of sunglasses, "I'll take these too." she said, ripping off the price tag and covering her eyes.

When they were on the route back to the cabin, Beth had to pull over on the side of the road when Sam began to scream and cry, "What's wrong?" she asked, "I- there- Mom, monsters are chasing us!" he cried louder. Not knowing what else to do, she offered him words of comfort and slammed the car back into drive, she sped down the country road as fast as Curtis would go. Sam had eventually cried himself to sleep, she packed him in her arms, and the cabin was wrecked when Beth walked inside. She found Dean first, laying in a heap on the floor, it looked like he had hit the end table and taken it down with him. "Dean?" She gently laid Sam down on the couch and ushered over to him. She flipped him over, he was unconscious, "Get up." she began to shake him, and he slowly stirred back to. "Beth, get Sam and get out of here." He muttered as she helped him back to his feet.

"No way in Hell, buddy." She stated, then asked. "What happened?"

"Ello, Beth. I must say, those hair rollers do not suit you."

"Ah, crap."

She turned around, and there stood Crowley holding Kristina tightly by the arm, she looked terrified. "Beth, don't-" with a snap of his fingers, Kris was silenced, and she clutched at her throat, but no sound came out as hard as she tried. Then Beth turned on Dean, "What the Hell!" she exploded. "Kristina has been working for, get this, Crowley's mother." Beth was confused, she looked away from Dean and turned to Crowley. "You have a mother?"

He shrugged, "We all come from somewhere, darling." and Beth snarled, "Oh, go to Hell."

Crowley pointed a finger at her, grinning, "There's the Beth Singer that I know and love." he said.

Dean frowned and looked between the two of them, missing something. "Dean?" The four of them turned their heads and seen a fully grown Sam sit up on the couch, "What's going- Ahh!" he pressed a hand to his forehead, wincing. "Sammy!" Dean maneuvered around them and stood in front of his brother, "You good?" he asked. "I think so." Sam dropped his hand and squinted around the room, his eyes bulged at the sight of Crowley holding Kristina. "Let her go!" he barked, standing on wobbling legs, Dean reached out and helped him steady.

Crowley and Dean shared raised brows.

Beth looked between Sam and her sister, "Why'd you do it?" she asked Kristina, a look of betrayal crumpling her face. Kris tried to open her mouth and speak, but Crowley did not remove the silence spell from her, ' _I'm sorry.'_ she mouthed. "Damn skippy." Beth said back.

"Kristina here went and sold you out, Beth." Crowley said, "Not to worry though, dear, I plan to make a good example of her." Beth's brows furrowed. "What?"

Crowley grinned again, "This isn't Wall-Street, this is Hell, we have a little something called integrity." he told her. Beth laughed and shook her head, "What?" something wasn't adding up. "Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months, wonder why?" Crowley redirected the conversation.

"We've been a little busy-" Dean started.

"Hunting Leviathan, yes I know, that's why I've told my lads to stay clear of you meat heads."

"What do you know about them?" Sam asked.

"Too much." He shifted his eyes to Beth again, "I hate the bastards, squash them all, please. I'll stay clear." he winked. "It's been a pleasure seeing you, my dear Beth Ann." And then he and Kris were gone. Dean turned to face Sam and Beth, "It's good to have you back, Sammy." he grinned and filled the space between them, he hugged Sam tightly. Bobby entered the room with Garth as Beth stomped out of it, they turned and watched her march up the steps. Then Bobby raised his brows, "I'm gonna go check on her, Garth, you help Dean fill Sam in on what's been happenin'."

"Sure thing, boss."

Bobby was sure surprised when he walked in the bedroom after he knocked to find Beth yanking rollers out of her hair and soundlessly crying, "Are you okay, Beth?" he asked. She sniffled and threw another large curler at the mirror, it hit her reflection and bounced across the dresser. "Leave me alone, old man." Bobby frowned, crossed the room, and pulled his daughter into a hug. Beth finally broke down, she forgot about her hair and buried her face into his chest, letting it out. "Come on now, Singers don't cry." Bobby said, trying to comfort her. He heard her laugh and was relieved when she lifted her face to smile up at him. "We sure don't, better to drink away our emotions, right?" She stepped back and wiped her face, then returned to pulling out rollers. "What's crawled up your ass and died?" Bobby asked. Beth smiled at him through the mirror, "I'm going on a road trip, I need to check on Mom and Robby, and I'll call you if I need to." She said, running her fingers through her fresh curls, then she spritzed them with some hairspray.

"You can't just leave in the middle of all of this Leviathan crap."

"It's nearly Christmas, I have to go see my son." She said, and then somebody coughed, they turned as Dean entered the room. "You're not going alone." He hacked, "Do you really need all that hairspray?" his nose curled in disgust.

"Have you ever hunted a Wendigo on an actual hunting trip?" She laughed, and then looked at Bobby, "Do you remember that, Dad?" and Bobby was already smiling, "I'm surprised you even remember that one, kiddo. You were only like three years old." he said. "Of course I do, it was the last time Kris and I ever saw you again." Bobby's smile instantly vanished, "I need a drink." he ducked his head and left the room. They watched him go, "Singers don't cry, Bobby!" Beth shouted and tossed her backpack onto the bed, she began to stuff it with her things.

"Dean, I'll be alright by myself."

"I don't care, I'm not gonna let you go out there on your own."

Beth sat on the bed, facing away from him. "No, I need to go see my son, and I don't need no babysitter."

"Two hunters are better than one."

Her head snapped around, "Are you insulting my hunting skills, Winchester?" she stood up and dropped her pants, then quickly pulled a fresh pair of tight fitting jeans up around her hips. Dean watched her as he lounged back on the mattress. "No, I'm refusing to let you go wandering off by yourself. You're my wife, and I'd be a pretty crap of a husband if I just let you go out there with Crowley circling in on you."

"He said he'd stay clear."

"Your own sister double crossed you, so why would you believe Crowley?"

"I don't, that's why I need to go check on my family!"

"Great, we can take Sam and Bobby, and then we can have one big ole family reunion."

She looked at him again, and her eyes had a fading film of red coloring them. "Dean, my Hell eyes keep coming back, something is seriously wrong." She frowned and put her sunglasses on again, even though the sun was beginning to set outside. "I don't know, but I can feel it in the pit of my soul."

"Then I rest my case, you're not going alone, we're having a family reunion." He suddenly grinned. "Have you told your mother that you got hitched yet?"

"You're taking this fake marriage thing way too literal, Dean, only our aliases are married." She said, "Mr. and Mrs. Smith, not Winchester." but his smile did not leave him, "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, that's got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he asked, "Rolls right off the tongue." his brows furrowed together in thought.

"Shut up."

"I will not, because in my book, we are married."

"Well then, you need to find a new book."

Dean laughed, but then had a sudden thought. "Hey, what do you think Crowley plans on doing with Kristina?" Beth ran a hand over her face, "I have no idea, but whatever it is, it can't be good." she tilted her head in his direction. "What happened, while Sam and I were out, anyways?" She stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him up with her. "Come on," she said. "we're going to the bar, you can fill me in over a round of whiskey." Dean smiled and followed, gripping her hand a little tighter as they left the room.

* * *

" _Johnny was a schoolboy when he heard his first Beatle song. 'Love Me Do', I think it was, and from there it didn't take him long."_

"Ya know," Dean said over the loudness of the bar goers and music, "I've had lots of great sex to lots of great Bad Company songs." Beth took her shot just as Dean cracked a smile, "Jesus Christ!" she sputtered and used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the liquor from her chin. Dean laughed at her. "We're supposed to be talking about my sister, not your pathetic sex life." Beth chuckled, her smile matching his. "I can't help it, Bad Company makes me horny, and if that's so, you've got a pathetic sex life too." and then his brows furrowed as he listened to the lyrics. "You know what? I don't think I've ever done it to this song, yet." They took another shot together, "Dammit, Dean, im being serious here." said Beth, her face flushing as Dean looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"You don't need to be worrying about Kristina, Beth, I took care of it for you."

"By giving her over to Crowley?"

"There was no other way around it, she sold you out to his mom, so we called in a family intervention."

"Let me get this straight, you sold my sister out, for selling me out, and you didn't even bother to tell me about it?"

Dean shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much." he said.

"Great." Beth took another two shots.

"What?"

Beth swooped a hand through her mane of curls, "Now I gotta save her stupid ass." Her hand dropped to the table and picked up another shot. "Bottoms up, Dean, we've got a long road ahead of us."

"I'll drink to that."

" _Johnny told his Mama. 'Hey, Mama, I'm going away. I'm gonna hit the big time, gonna be a big star someday."_

"I'm drunk, wanna dance?"

"Sure."

They took each other's hand and took step to the small dance floor.

" _Don't you know that you are a shooting star? (Don't you know, don't you know.)"_

"This is nice, isn't it, not out chasin' monsters – its so, ya know, normal."

"It's great."

"We gotta make this a thing, like a date night."

"Sounds awesome, now shhh. No chick flick moments, Dean."

He laughed as he spun her out, and she stood on one foot, smiling brightly, then they brought it back in.

" _Watching the world go by, surprising it goes so fast. Johnny looked around him, and said 'Well, I made the big time at last.'."_

They swayed to the music, pressed together, and then Beth looked up at Dean, "Can you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything."

"Kill me if I become a monster." She whispered into his ear, and he stiffened. "You're drunk." He said, pulling back and looking into her glassy eyes in disbelief.

"No, Dean Winchester, I'm serious." Beth said. "I don't know what I'm walking into when we get to Florida. If I darkside again, don't even hesitate, just kill me."

"I cant- I dont want to be –Beth."

"I cannot become a monster, please, promise me."

He was silent.

" _Johnny died one night, died in his bed. Bottle of whiskey, sleeping tablets by his head. Johnny's life passed him by like a warm summer day. If you listen to the wind, you can still him play – oh oh oh."_

"I promise."

"Thank you."

" _And all the world will love you just as long, as long as you are."_

"Hey-uh- do you wanna get a room for the night?"

* * *

Beth was asleep as Dean drove down the road behind Bobby's vehicle when she started talking in her sleep again, "Igottago't Missouri." she grumbled.

"Missouri? We're on our way to Florida."

"Needt'talk't Missouri."

Dean had to think for a moment, "The psychic?" he asked as it dawned on him.

Beth stifled a yawn, "Yeah, dumbass, that one." her eyes opened into little slits as she took in the white, snowy, morning surroundings. "I know we're close to her, and I need a reading." Dean nod, "Alright." and fell out of line with Bobby on the freeway, instead, he took the Exit. Bobby rang him a second later, "Yeah?" he looked over as Beth rubbed sleep from her eyes and grabbed for the coffee thermal.

"You and Sammy roll on into Florida, we're making a little stop somewhere, and we'll catch up with you guys." Dean said. "Alright, see ya, Bobby." He closed the phone and tilted his head in Beth's direction, "How do you know about Missouri?" he asked, she shrugged, "I met her a long time ago after I gave birth to Robby, when I started developing the Hell power thing, she was very insightful and I know she can help." she said.

When they got there, the door sprang open before Dean could get the first knock in. "Dean! Beth! Oh, it's so nice to see you kids again." Missouri gushed, then she frowned at the two of them. "Why didn't you tell me that the two of you got married?" Beth had a sheepish grin on her face and moved in to hug the woman, "I'm sorry, Nan, it was a spur of the moment thing." she said as they pulled apart, and Missouri turned to Dean, "Boy, why are you bothering my doorstep when Beth here needs to be in Florida?" she scolded. Beth chuckled as Dean sputtered for words. "I'm the one that drug him here, Nan, I need to talk to you."

Missouri opened the door wide for them to step inside, "Well, come on in, I've got tea on the stove." she said. The two of them stepped inside and shivered out of the cold, "Missouri's your Nan?" Dean whispered to Beth, and Missouri checked outside of her property before closing the door behind her, and then the tea kettle began to whistle in the kitchen. They sat in silence as Missouri poured cups. She held one out to Beth, "Drink this up, dear, it will calm your nerves." but Beth went to decline, "Girl, don't try to tell me that you're fine, when I know for a fact that you are anything but, now drink." and the two women looked at each other with raised brows. After a long staring contest, Beth finally accepted the cup and she drank.

Missouri rounded on Dean, "Boy, what did I tell you about putting your feet up on my table?" she scolded. He instantly straightened in his seat, "I didn't do anything!" he whined, and then he sipped from his own tea cup. The three of them sat in silence, sipping herbal tea, and Missouri continued to peer at Beth with a knowing look in her doe-like eyes. "Oh, Beth, I'm very sorry."

Dean looked between the two, "What? What is it?" he asked.

Missouri's lips thinned, "Robby is in grave danger." she continued to peer at Beth, whom looked like she'd been on the brink of tears, "If you want to save your child, sweetheart, im afraid that you must go through in your transformation." Beth slowly frowned, "Well, that's crap-tastic." She grumbled, having already had an eerie hunch about it.

"There is no more time to waste, Dean, be a gentleman and go pull the car up for your wife."

Dean looked between them again, sat his cup down, and then got up to make his leave. When the door closed behind him, Missouri turned back to Beth with a pleasant smile on her face, "Beth, why haven't you told him?"

"Because once I transform, he's the one that has to take me out, and I can't afford for him to even hesitate." Beth huffed out as she lounged back comfortably in the loveseat, "You told me six months ago before I even got to my Dads that Dean Winchester was the man that would do the job, before anything else." Beth laughed and showed her scarred shoulder, "Turns out he's just a bad shot." and Missouri tisked in light laughter. Beth was full of sorrow as she concealed her shoulder back, but she kept herself together. Singers didn't cry. "I made him promise me last night, but I think he really likes me, Nana, and-" Missouri interrupted Beth, "He sure does, sweetheart, that boy is half out of his mind worryin' about you, and the other half of him is fighting with the thought of having to kill you and poor dear Kristina." she confirmed.

"And I can't let him get too close in his emotions like that, not if he's the one that has to kill me when it's all said and done."

"Let me tell you about Dean Winchester, he is a man completely made up of raw emotions."

Missouri's frown suddenly turned into a bright smile as another reading wave swept through her third eye, "That sweet little baby nestled in your womb is telling me that you and Dean have already crossed that too-close line." she said, and Beth's eyes bulged as she shot up off of the couch in horror. "What?" she exclaimed. Missouri's face slowly eased into confusion, she looked at Beth, and then startled back in a bit of shock, "Honey, you didn't know that you're pregnant." she stated, "Oh, Beth, I am so sorry." she apologized for breaking the news. "I'm pregnant?" Beth asked in wonder, her hand absent-mindedly began to rub her lower stomach. Then the car beeped from outside, and Beth slowly stood. Missouri got up with her and walked her to the door. "Yes, you and Dean are going to turn into excellent parents, and your morning sickness will hit you all too soon." Missouri predicted, "How are you going to tell him?" she asked as Beth pulled her over jacket on.

Beth stepped onto the porch, stopped, turned, and said. "I don't know, Missouri. Please, pray for us."

"I will, sweetheart. Now don't make yourself a stranger, you hear me, I want to see that precious Singer-Winchester baby before you're doomed to Hell, Beth Singer. I mean it."

Beth laughed, "I hear ya, Nan, I love you." she hugged Missouri again before running out into the falling snow towards the open car door of the Impala.

Missouri sighed sadly, "Lord, be with those babies." she muttered, watching the Impala roll down the road and out of sight.

* * *

The four of them entered the bunker and Beth lost her breath when she seen that all of the wards and sigils she placed had been scrubbed away, red, patchy splotches covered all of everything. " _No."_ Sam used the tip of his gun to push over a bowl sitting on a sigil, "Somebody summoned Crowley." he told them. Beth couldn't breathe, " _No…_ Robby!" she yelled out, and then she began to wreck the entire bunker. "Beth!" Somebody shouted, but she did not hear. First she cleared all of the things from the kitchen counter in one angry swing " _No!"_ , then she angrily screamed as she flipped the table " _NO"_ , her fury had her seeing red. A darkened hollow feeling swept over her and crept up her spine. In a sudden moment Beth let out another piercing " _NO!"_ and the entire bunker shook, the hoarded stacks of papers, books, and files exploded from their places and rained down all around them. The sound of a shotgun boomed in the bunker and Beth felt white hot pain in her ribs as she staggered back and hit the floor.

"Dean!" Bobby barked.

"Relax, it was just a little rock salt."

Beth was dazed as Dean hovered over top of her, he grabbed her up by the armpits and helped her back on her feet. "You alright?" Beth doubled over and clutched at her bruising chest, "You friggin shot me." she gasped out, staring up at him in wonder. He shrugged innocently, "You went crazy eyes, and to be honest, I didn't even know if it would work." he said as he placed more shells into the empty chamber. Beth was struck with amazement, "You shot me." she repeated. Dean cocked the shotgun, he looked at her in worry, "You told me not to hesitate, so I didn't." he said with a hint of sadness hidden under his tone. "Hey guys!" They all turned their heads and seen Sam walk back into the room carrying an unconscious woman in his arms. She was bruised, bloody, and swollen beyond recognition. Beth stared at her mane of blonde hair and her heart dropped, "Mom!" she gasped. She stumbled over next to Sam, "She's still alive." he said, and Beth finally burst into tears.

Lucille began to stir, her head bobbing up and down, swirling to and fro, eventually her swollen eyes slipped open, "Don't -you cry- now, Bethany Singer…" she managed, becoming more alert with every passing second.

"Bethany?"

Beth sniffled a low, "Shut up, Dean." and wiped her tears away.

"I didn't expect you to be a Bethany."

"It's Beth."

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. "Are you two seriously doing this rig-"

"Shut up, Sam." Dean and Beth said in unison, not turning their heads away from each other as they squabbled.

"All I'm sayin is, why haven't you told me you're a Bethany?"

Beth groaned, "Because, It's Beth!" she shouted.

"You two, stop naggin'!" Bobby exploded, then he turned his head back to look at Lucille. "Lucille, what happened to you?" Black, purple, and blue patches covered a face twice the size it should be. "It's nice to see you again, too, Bobby Singer." She grinned, a few of her teeth were broken and missing. Very slowly she tried to sit up, Bobby propped an arm behind her and assisted. "I took Robby to the park, next thing I know some witch body snatched me and took me for a joy ride." She looked away from her lacerated arms to her daughter. "A red headed woman…she summoned Crowley and Robby went straight to him…I'm sorry, Bethany."

But Beth was sadly looking at Dean, the two nod at each other in silent agreement.

"Kristina." They mused together.

"What happened to Kristina?" Lucille asked clueless.

"First, we need to get you patched up." Bobby cut in.

* * *

Beth laid there next to Dean for over an hour, and eventually his breathing slowed, he was fast asleep. She went through with a couple of tests to make sure he was really in dream land. Wiping her finger lightly under his nose, and he reflexively scratched it. Stroking his stubble, and he only snuggled in closer to her touch. She went to run her fingers through his hair went he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in close to him with strong arms. "If you wanted to do something, all you had to do was ask." Dean grumbled, voice thick with sleep, she had woken him up.

Beth cursed under her breath. "Dammit."

"What is it?"

"I need to go to the store."

"I''ll take you."

"Nevermind, get some sleep, honey."

Dean smiled and slowly lolled back to sleep. She waited another hour, the motel room clock shined a bright 3:16. Finally she managed to escape from his arms, and from the motel room with the keys to the Impala in her hand. When she returned back some twenty minutes later, she opened the door and was greeted by Dean slugging her in the shoulder.

"Ow, what the Hell was that for?"

Dean frowned, "I got a rule: Steal my car, you get punched." he said, and then yawned.

"That's stupid."

"Yeah, well, you're stupid…What are you doing out at this time of night anyways?"

The alarm clock shined out at 3:39 AM around the darkened room.

Beth thought for words, "I was hungry." she managed, it was a pathetic lie, but it was something.

Dean's frown deepened as he looked her up and down quizzically, "Where's the food?" a look of outrage swept his face and he looked towards the window, "Please don't tell me you ate greasy convenient store food in my car." when he focused back in on her, his expression was stone hard.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Baby is fine." she grinned and tossed the keys to him. In one side step, she walked away from him and closed herself inside the bathroom. Now that she was away from him, she let her smile fall from her face and pulled a pregnancy test out of her jacket pocket. All sorts of emotions ran through her as she stared down at the positive stick. Excitement, joy, fear, sorrow, eventually she settled in on dread. She was pregnant, one week, and she was knocked up by the man that was going to kill her.

Dean Winchester was a lot of things, Beth mused in thought as she stood paralyzed against the door, still staring at the stick. He was a top of the game hunter. He was a snarky bastard. He was brutal. He was a man to be feared. On the other hand, - Beth looked away from the test and looked at her wedding ring in wonder- he was kind, he was protective, charming, one could say he was even tender hearted, and now he was the father to her unborn baby.

Beth's stomach turned with nausea. She clapped a hand over her mouth and rushed to the toilet, then all at once she let it up. Her body rocked with her vomiting, just when she thought she was done, she'd double over again, and then she sat there in a cold sweat as Dean knocked from the other side of the door.

"You alright?"

Beth wiped her mouth, "Yeah." she said shakily.

"Let me in."

"You don't want to come in here, Dean."

The doorknob rattled and Beth quickly tucked the pregnancy test back into the pocket of her discarded jacket just in time as Dean picked the lock and entered into the bathroom with her. He knelt down and gently pulled her hair away from her face, holding it back. "What did you eat?" he asked, nose bunched up in disgust as Beth flushed the toilet twice. "I'm never eating 3 AM convenient store food again." Beth groaned, causing Dean to lightly chuckle. She wobbled as she stood, and he helped her up. They maneuvered over to the sink so she could rinse her mouth out, as she done that, Dean reached down and scooped her jacket from the floor, and a plastic stick flung from the coat and bounced around the porcelain of the tub.

Beth froze in horror as Dean curiously picked it up and examined it. His face twisted into shock, he looked at Beth, "What is this?" he asked her, slack jawed. Beth's eyes widened, "Dean…" she whispered. "You're?" he asked in disbelief. She nod, "We are." she whispered, looking down at her feet. There was a long silence between them, and then Beth felt his hand on her chin. He lifted her head up to face him, and he was grinning brighter than she'd ever seen before. "This is so awesome, we're going to be kickass parents." He said, and then he brought her in for a hug. Beth clutched the back of his shirt and burst into tears.

* * *

It had been couple weeks, Lucille was still a little bruised but otherwise healing up pretty well as they drove down the highway, and Beth was rolling around in her mind trying to find a way to announce her pregnancy. Every time she opened her mouth to say it, though, it got hung up in her throat and she couldn't bring herself to let the words out.

"What's got you bothered, Bethany?"

"How are you and Dad getting along?" Beth diverted the topic.

Lucille grinned and laughed a little, "Like two teenagers in love – like you and Dean." she said, turning her head over to give Beth a repaired toothy grin.

"That is so wrong."

They shared a look and laughed together, and then Beth asked. "Did Crowley say anything?"

The mood around them shifted into seriousness and Lucille cleared her throat.

"I recall him telling me to tell you to get in touch with that Charlie girl you went to school with."

"Charlie Bradbury?"

"Yeah."

Beth's brows furrowed, "I haven't seen Charlie since her high school graduation." she mused, and then pulled out her cellphone and began to compose a new e-mail to an old friend.

' _What's cookin', good lookin?! Chickapea Charlie, it is I, back from the Underworld.'_

It didn't seem to take as long as it should've to get to the next safe house, anyone could tell you that Beth got her speed demon foot from her Mama. They waited back in the truck as the boys unloaded and packed up inside the house. When Lucille made a move to open her door and step out, Beth reached out and grabbed her around the wrist, "Wait, there's something I have to say." she muttered.

Lucille's face twisted in concern, "What's wrong, Bethany?" she asked.

Beth perched her lips, "Mom, how do I…Screw it, im just going to say it." she huffed.

"Say what?"

"Mom, im…I- I. Dammit, Mom, I am with child."

Lucille auditability gasped, "How long?" her jaw slackened.

"About a month."

"Is it-" she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Is it Dean?"

"It's Dean."

Much to Beth's horror, Lucille began to cry. "Mom, are you okay?" and then Lucille looked at her with teary eyes and smiled, "I'm just so damn happy right now." and then she laughed a little. They stepped outside of the vehicle, and then Lucille brought Beth in for a tight hug.

"Please don't tell dad." Beth whispered into her ear. "Not yet."

"Of course."

The next morning they entered Big Gerson's.

 _Limited time only!_

 _Pepperjack Turducken Slammer – 4.99_

Bobby, Lucille, and Beth walked in snow covered and dressed down in full FBI, she waved over Sam and Dean as they interrogated the Ranger. They slipped a bill onto the table and then joined them. "So?"

"We looked at the cadaver, what's left of it…Not a happy camper." Lucille bit back a chuckle.

Beth gasped, "Mom!...No stats on a Jersey Devil, but the bite rate on the victim's wounds is too small for a Leviathan." she shrugged.

"And he's still got some ventricle and some change, so, dropping werewolf, and a Wendigo don't leave no scraps." Bobby shrugged.

"Hmm." Sam mused.

"Lunch?" Dean asked.

"Starving." Beth said.

Dean turned and stopped an employee, "Hey, uh – Brandon! Can we grab a booth?" he asked.

Brandon turned an angry eye at him, "Uh, douche-wad, a hostess will see you." he bit back. "Do I look like a freaking hostess?"

Dean was stunned, "Do you want to look like a hostess?" he asked, but Brandon stormed off.

Sam laughed. "That didn't make any sense."

"What was that?" Lucille asked, then she looked at Beth worriedly.

"I sure hope we don't get Brandon's section."

But they indeed got Brandon's section, and he wasn't the least bit happier as he slammed plates onto the table. "Super salad to Big Bird, TDK Slammers to Barbie and Ken Doll, and a little heart smart for grandma and grandpa." Beth choked as she went to go take a sip of her tea. She composed herself, bit into her sandwich, and looked at her phone innocently. "Hey, Charlie wrote back!"

' _Bitchy Bethers! It's about time you returned from the pits of Hell, what's up?'_

"Charlie?"

Beth ignored the question, instead, she quickly wrote a reply.

' _There's another bun in my oven, track my address, and get here as soon as you can.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Dean had tried to make her stay back, because she was carrying his child and didn't need to be out on hunts, especially ones where they didn't know what they were walking into, but Beth fought back tooth-and-nail, and Dean had given in to her. He kept a close eye on her, though, always watching her back. They all marched the woods with their weapons on their backs. Beth lowered her voice and began to sing, "This is my rifle. This is my gun. This is for fighting. This is for fun." She was just trying to liven up the silence.

"Bethany!" Lucille scolded in her mom voice.

"What?"

Bobby shushed them, then he bent down to examine the bush next to him, he pulled out a chunk of animal hair. "Couple of bucks head-buttin' over turf, probably, pretty sure the other guy won." Dean raised a brow, "I guess I forgot, before you were a hunter, you were a- a hunter." he said. Bobby rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, we shot our dinner when I was a kid." he replied. Dean suddenly smiled, "You used to take us hunting, remember?" Beth looked between them, "What?" she asked, Dean threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked along, "Dad would have a case and just dump us off on Bobby, im sure he must've taught us about everything we know." he shared, and Beth frowned. "Yeah, what I could get to stick," Bobby said as he led them all deeper into the woods, "Never could get you gubs to pull the trigger on a single deer." Dean was insulted, Beth laughed to herself. Hunting was a family tradition that Lucille made sure carried on to her daughters. "You're talking about Bambi, man." Beth was still sort of angry at the fact that the Winchester brothers got to spend their childhood with Bobby instead of her, "You don't shoot Bambi, Jackass, you shoot Bambi's mother." she snapped and maneuvered her shoulder free of Dean's arm, and he frowned as she stomped steps ahead of him, she caught herself up with her parents, leaving him behind. Sam laughed at him. "What?" Sam clapped him on the back and gave him the look. "Dammit." He shook his head at Dean and laughed again, "Smooth, dude." he said as they walked deeper into the forest. "Shut up."

* * *

The next morning Beth waited with Dean outside a bus station, they leaned against the hood of the Impala eating TDK Slammers. "Is this Charlie chick we're picking up another hunter?" Dean asked.

Beth shook her head, "No, I made sure she didn't have a clue." she said, then, "Although she'd be damn good at the job, she's a good shot." she shrugged and bit into her sandwich. "I mean, I've thought about training her up, but she's just too innocent and I don't have any right to rip that away from her, ya know?" Dean nod his head, chewing into his own burger.

By the time they finished their burgers, another bus had pulled in, and a bouncy red head sprinted towards Beth. "Bitchy Bethers!" she squealed, "Chickapea!" Beth exclaimed, and the two of them hugged. When Charlie backed away, she looked at Dean whom stood back a few feet and then looked at Beth again, tilting her head in his direction. "Is he?" and then Charlie bent down to Beth's barely noticeable bump and cupped her hands, "Hello, little peanut, this is your Fairy God mother!" she cooed. Beth grinned, she stood between the two of them and gestured as Charlie straightened up. "Fairy God Mother, meet Baby Daddy. Baby Daddy, this is Fairy God Mother."

" _Fairy_ God Mother?" He asked.

"Yes, if I do something stupid and get myself killed, Chickapea here will take my place."

"It's part of the Will she made before she got expelled from our high school, after she had Robert." Charlie looked around Beth, "Where is my little man, anyways?" she asked.

"Oh, he's spending time with his Dad." Beth gritted.

"Fairy?" Dean asked again, and then added. "You made your Will in high school?"

Beth laughed, "You're wrestling with the big picture again." and then she looked to Charlie. "Don't mind him, he's just really superstitious." Charlie cracked a humored smile, "Like a GhostFacer?" she tried not to laugh, then Beth began to cackle, and she joined in. "Hey!" Dean protested, insulted, and then he stuck his hand out, "Dean Winchester." he introduced himself. Charlie composed herself and stuck out her own, "Charlie Bradbury. Welcome to the family, Dean." she said, shaking his hand. A genuine grin lit up his face, family meant everything to him. Then, after she dropped her hand, she looked at Beth and they nod together and broke out into song. Dean watched in amazement as the two friends tossed their hands into the air and started to dance. Charlie abruptly stopped dancing and turned wide-eyed at Dean. "Wait, Dean Winchester? As in, Sam and Dean Winchester?" Beth's own dancing stopped, "Yeah," her hands dropped to her sides again, and she looked at a shocked Chickapea, "What do you know?" Charlie placed her thumbs in her backpack strap, "Oh, its just that my new boss seems to be sorta hell-bent on having their heads on a silver platter." she explained, rocking on the balls of her feet. Dean cleared his throat, "Who's your new boss?" he asked. "Richard Roman," she looked between the two of them and rested on Beth, "What did your boyfriend do to tick him off so bad?" she asked. Beth placed her hands over her face, "Great…" she muttered. Charlie suddenly grabbed Beth's left hand away from her face and gasped at the wedding ring, "Not your boyfriend." then Beth lowered her other hand and looked over at Dean grimly, the two mirrored expressions, Beth nod and then turned back to look at Charlie. "It's a long story, I'll explain in the car." They got into the Impala, "I could go for another burger." Dean stated, revving the engine to life.

The three of them sat inside Big Gerson's as Dean and Beth went over Leviathans again with Charlie, whom took it all in with wide, terrified eyes. "Wait." She stopped them, "Richard gave me a hard drive to crack open that belonged to Frank Devereaux." then a sudden thought hit her as Dean and Beth gobbled away at their new found favorite burgers, "You're saying that my boss is actually an actual people eating monster that ate your minister?"

"Uh-huh."

"Woah, I am so glad I called off sick to come out here." Charlie breathed, "If that's true, what are you planning to do?" she asked them.

Dean shrugged. "I'm not that worried about it."

Beth rolled her eyes, "At least it's your head this time and not mine." she commented.

"What?"

"Funny, right? I could give two shakes of a rat's ass." He furrowed his brows in thought, "Is that right? Do rats shake their ass, or is it something else?" he asked, and then shook it off, "Ehh." he finally shrugged and bit into his burger again.

Beth filled her in, "On our first hunt together a Ned Head tried to rip my head off and put it on a silver platter, literally. I'll give Dean his props, he's a natural at monster killing, but that night I thought I was a goner." she rambled, then laughed when Dean 'Hey'd' at her. Charlie looked at the two of them in worry. Monster killers? She didn't ever want to know what a Ned Head was - her brain processed all the information that they had shared with her the secret of Beth's long standing job – all along she thought her best friend ex-girlfriend was part of the FBI. She glanced around the diner and noticed that almost all of everyone were munching away the same burgers like zombies. Something inside of her clicked over into a hunters instinct she didn't even know she had and she reached across the table and snatched the burgers out of her friends mouths.

"Chickapea, who gave you the right?"

"Hey, gimme my sandwich!"

Charlie quickly wrapped them up in the fry foil and shoved the half eaten burgers into her backpack. "We need to get out of here." She told them. They frowned, but complied.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Charlie." Beth introduced as Lucille grabbed the red head in for a hug, "Oh, it's been too long, sweetheart." They went around with the introductions, then Charlie asked, "You're all hunters?" and they nod. Charlie shook her head, trying to wrap her head around everything. The group sat down in the slum of a kitchen and she unzipped her backpack, tossing out the burgers. "I'm not one hundred percent certain about this," she started as everyone (save for Dean and Beth) looked at the foiled food in curiosity, "but I think these Slammers are turning everyone into zombies."

"This is stupid, my sandwich didn't do anything, I-I don't know what you think you're going to find." Dean grumbled.

The four of them turned their heads and looked at Dean and Beth. "There's something wrong with the two of you." Dean pulled himself on top of the counter as Beth rested her head in her palms with droopy eyes. "We're fine." Beth reassured Sam with a lazy toss of her hand. "Yeah," said Dean, "I actually feel great." he scratched his brow. "Best I've felt in a couple of months." He started blabbing highly, "Cas, black goo, Amber Alerts, Beth being pregnant…I don't even care anymore, and you know what's even better?" he asked rhetorically. "I don't care that I don't care." Beth chimed in then, "Yeah, I just want my damn burger back." she reached for it, but Lucille slapped her hands away, "Bethany Ann Singer, are you high?" and then the burgers pulsed, grey goop seeped from them.

"I think you pissed off my sandwich…"

Dean looked startled, "That- That's in me?" he asked.

"Only half of it." Sam said.

Beth placed a hand on her tiny stomach pudge. "Oh, you poor child, I'm sorry."

Bobby hadn't moved since Dean announced Beth's pregnancy and with Beth's words he snapped out of it and went for Dean, grabbing him by the collar. He pulled him from the counter top and slammed him into the refrigerator. "Whoa man…"

"You got my daughter pregnant?" He yelled in outrage, gripping his shirt tighter, and Dean raised his hands in innocence. "Boy, I am going to-"

"Dad." Beth groaned, Bobby turned to look at her and she shook her head. "Don't do it."

Lucille changed the subject, "Does that snot look familiar?" she asked, still looking at the Slammers.

Bobby harshly let go of Dean and turned around, "It sure does." he said, examining the sandwich.

Sam picked up, "Okay, so whatever turned Gary into a pumpkin-head…and is currently turning these two into idiots."

"Dude, right here."

"-is in the Turducken Slammer at Big Gerson's."

"It's in the meat." Sam hissed.

"If I wasn't so chilled out right now, I would puke."

Beth clapped a hand over her mouth and took off towards the trash bin.

Bobby clapped Charlie on the shoulder, "Good thinkin', kid, are you a hunter?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I'm just a nerd." she said.

Beth straightened up by the trash can, "What do you think about joining the family business?" she asked, wiping her mouth.

Charlie's eyes widened in horror.

* * *

The two best friends sat inside of a motel room while everyone else went out to investigate the league they had on the zombie burgers. "It really ticks me off that they're making us stay behind." Beth complained from one bed as Charlie ran through her laptop from the other. "Everyone's just looking out for the safety of the baby, Beth, I don't blame them." She said, not looking up from her computer as she clicked and typed away. She was doing all of the research she could on Richard Roman, "Man, this guy really knows how to keep his hands clean." she said for the sake of conversation. Beth frowned and rolled over, "What about his computer?" she asked. Charlie's eyes widened in horror, "Are you nuts?" she asked, looking up from her screen, "What if he catches me and eats me?" she rambled and then closed her computer. Beth got up from her bed and sat down next to Charlie, "How about we forget about all of the monster crap for a while," she got up once again and retrieved a 40 ounce beer bottle and a deck of cards, "let's just act like we're high schoolers again." the two of them grinned at each other and pulled up chairs at the table.

They had both stayed well up into the night, sitting hunched over the table, facing opposite sides of each other under the light of the lamp.

"I call your left sock, and I'll raise ya a slice of pizza." Beth said, already sitting in her underwear and bra with Charlie. Their clothes were scattered on the floor, half of the 40 ounce was gone. Charlie dropped her pizza plate into their money pile, the loose change rattled, and then she bent over to remove her sock when the door was blasted out of its frame, large wooden splinters flew inside. They jumped and turned their heads, Beth picked up her gun and aimed it at the intruder – a man in a sweater vest and with eyes bluer than her own stepped in.

"Um, excuse you." Charlie squeaked and then crossed her arms over her body, trying to conceal herself.

An awful smell like sunshine and daisies made Beth bunch her nose up in disgust, he began to step past Charlie and towards her when she realized that he was an Angel. "Get out!" Beth barked, she sat her useless gun back into the money pile and wrapped her hand around the 40 ounce bottle. She swung it, the glass broke and soaked the Angel in beer, but it did not falter him. "I have been sent here to destroy you." He said, and then he touched Charlie on the forehead, her bulging eyes instantly fluttered shut, and her head hit the table with a loud thud, the cards she held scattered the ground as she went limp.

"Charlie!"

The man said, "Your human friend is only sleeping." and then as he twisted his wrist, an Angel Blade slid into his palm. Thinking quick, Beth looked at the broken neck of the bottle she held, and then she slashed the shard top across her palm. "So you wanna fight, huh?" Beth said, suddenly, she clapped her hands together, and the Angel blasted back into the wall. He hit the ground, and his blade rolled towards the television. Beth snatched up her phone and speed dialed Dean as the Angel staggered back onto his feet, she pressed the speaker button and tossed her phone onto the table. She turned and stood up straight, facing against the Angel with only a broken beer bottle in her hand, and the phone rang and rang.

* * *

"Okay, so I guess we wait until they close up shop, and then go take a look around?" Bobby asked.

"Hold on…" said Sam as he held a pair of binoculars to his face, a car was pulling in. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Edgar."

"Leviathans."

Dean's phone rang. He took a sip of coffee, having just woken up, and dug around the backseat. It was Beth. "Yeah?" He asked, " _DEAN!"_ she shouted through the receiver, a loud crash followed her shouts, and Dean instantly became alert. "What's happening?" When she did not immediately reply, he grew even more worried. "Bobby, we have to go back to the motel, now!"

" _It's an Angel!"_ Beth shouted, and there was another loud crash, then the phone on her end went dead.

"Hey!...Beth? Beth! – What are we doing just sitting here, let's go!"

When they finally got back to the room, the door was scattered into pieces and Castiel was standing over a blood covered and half naked Beth. "Cas!" Dean yelled and tackled him to the ground. "Charlie!" Sam shouted when he spotted her lying in the mess on the floor, he knelt down and checked for a pulse, but he did not move his eyes or gun away from the fight. Beth slowly drug herself into the corner, she placed her hands around her stomach to protect the baby and her eyes began to smoke in their sockets as the darkness took over, "No." she snarled as she watched the Angel – Cas punch Dean over and over again. With the shard of glass she carved another sigil into her flesh (She'd already sliced a dozen different symbols onto her body like scarification tattoos and was running out of space, she wished her sister was there, Kris would know better banishing spells) and she smacked her sliced palm to the carving on her calf. To her amazement, Cas and Dean were both blasted apart and hit the wall, they broke the drywall before crashing the ground.

She slowly staggered back onto her feet, one hand covered her stomach and the other held onto a brown shard of glass. Dean and Cas painfully got back up, "What the hell is going on?" Dean barked with authority.

"An Angel ambush!"

"She's the most powerful demon since Lilith." Cas stated at the same time. The Angel Blade had found its way back into his hand and he took a step towards her, Dean's arm shot out and grabbed him harshly around the shoulder. "Woah woah, now just hold on a minute." He said, "Come on, man, she's pregnant." he tried to reason it out, because he didn't want to have to fight Castiel, but he would if that's what it boiled down to. Suddenly an Angel Blade slid from Dean's sleeve, and he looked at it in wonder. Cas' eyes squinted as he turned away from Beth and looked at him, "Dean, please, tell me you didn't." he said.

"I did, and if you want to get to them, you'll have to go through me first." Dean held his blade at the ready.

Cas tilted his head, "Dean…" he started.

"I mean it, Cas."

They didn't notice Beth slice her other palm open, she dropped the glass, and then clapped her hands together. Next, she outstretched her bloody hands, both men were grabbed by an invisible power force and held against the wall. "Beth, Castiel isn't going to hurt you." Dean said, trying with all of his might to move, but he couldn't. "It's not me that I'm worried about." She growled.

Charlie began to stir, her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up on the floor. She grabbed her head, "What happened?" and then her eyes found Beth and they widened, "Beth, you're bleeding…" she stated in a groggy haze, underlying panic could be heard in her voice. Beth glanced at her, they met eyes, and Beth tilted her head sharply. Charlie let out a scared yelp as the invisible force drug her across the floor and into the bathroom, "Holy cow!" she squeaked from the other side of the door. The doorknob rattled as she tried to get out, but Beth had sealed her inside. "Beth!"

A gunshot rang throughout the small hotel room, "Sam!" Dean yelled, and Sam stood there with a hard look on his face, smoke rolled from the barrel of Beth's pistol. "What was that?" Charlie shouted from the bathroom. Beth staggered over and collapsed onto the bed, blood soaked into the sheets, and Dean and Cas were released from the wall. The bathroom door ripped open and Charlie bolted back into the room with a towel wrapped around herself. She seen Beth face down on the mattress and overstepped Dean, "Beth?" she whispered breathlessly. Dean helped her flip Beth over face up. They gaped in silence at the gunshot wound she had to the chest. Her wide, void eyes slowly faded back to blue as they lifelessly stared down Sam, whom stood by the table in shock. Beth Singer was still.

* * *

 _ **A:N/ It's not Supernatural until someone dies lol. Thank you all for the reviews, they put the biggest smile on my face. Until next chapter, much love!**_


End file.
